Fight For
by Samhan
Summary: He's tired from being nothing, so he start fighting. He like his new personality, but the others want him back. & Naru...
1. Chapter 1

**Special great thanks to HotelKatz**** for beta-reading this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"I hate myself, I hate my life, and I hate everything!" Keitaro blamed for everything in his miserable life.<p>

Naru said that he is a loser, pervert, and idiot can't get into Toudai or a girlfriend, she also may not love him. Motoko use him as a practice dummy and also said that he is an evil, worthless, and lust monster. Kitsune use him as a bank account and comedian toy. Su use him a guinea pig for her experiments and a toy. Sara always hit him. Shinobu feel sorry but can't do anything, instead make it worse by her tragedy acting. Mutsumi always faint with she is next to him which make the others think he did something to her

Seta always happy and positive, which make him anger more and more, even the life is good, that doesn't mean he can show his cheerful.

His aunt always hit him when he calls her aunt, she becomes more than a forty years and she doesn't even want to think that she is old.

His parents kick him out because he always obsessed with Todai even he failed twice, and don't want to enter their business.

His friends always make fun of him, even his loyally two friends Shirai and Hitani enjoyed seeing him get humiliated.

"Why God, why?"

In the Friday evening, he finished his studies and work duties, walked to the kitchen and meeting a smiled Shinobu asking him "Senpai, will you go to the market exhibition tomorrow with us?" The girls were all preparing to go for the big sale exhibition.

"Huh? Oh, no Shinobu, I don't want to go" Keitaro replied with a smile.

"But why Senpai?" sad Shinobu begin to tear eyes, he was going to say he's busy tomorrow but interrupted by Kitsune "Oh, are you sure? The way you're acting looks like you're planning something perverted again. Probably with naughty materials you have in your room," she added fuel to the fire.

"Auuuh, it's not true, is it Sempai?" Shinobu asked in more tears.

"Ara, Keitaro, are you really being perverted?" Mutsumi asked looking disappointed.

"NO!" Keitaro said loudly. He couldn't believe it, "I'm not doing anything like that!"

"What naughty materials Keitaro has?" Su asked bluntly.

Naru was seething in anger, "Keitaro, how dare you?"

"That does it" Motoko declared as she drew her sword, "Prepare yourself, you vile disgusting male!"

"NO, STOP!" Keitaro cried.

The young Urashima blasted through the wall and landed outside on his back, falling in somewhere in town, too much from home, "that's new record", standing up and start to clean his clothes until he felt a sharp in his back.

"Don't make a move" the voice was of a guy in his middle age.

"OK, but please don't..."

"Shut up, give me your money and I'll let you go"

He moved his hands to his pocket but suddenly snapped in his soul telling to stop this weakness and fear of everything, so when he move his hands, he make a quick move and grabbed the thief hand then kick him to his knife.

Keitaro and thief start fighting, even the stranger was older but it look like Keitaro is going to win, every punch and kick made by Keitaro, making him feel joy more than anything in his life. For the first time he feel happiness more than have a high mark on school tests, or going out with friends, or meet a smiled girl, or meet a smiled lovely Naru, or...

The guy feel pain so he do whatever could to fight against back but he was no match to Keitaro, so he do the last thing that people do.

"Stop, I give up."

Keitaro didn't stop, he was enjoying it. '_Now I understand why Naru and Motoko always hit me, it's fun.'_

"Stop, please be merciful!"

But Keitaro didn't stop, he still has his fun

"Stop I'll do anything!"

No answer

"I'll give you the money!"

"How much?"

"500,000 Yen!"

But Keitaro didn't believe, after all thieves always lie, so he fixed on the land, he start to search the thief pocket clothes, he discovered 2,000,000 Yen "Well, Well, what we have here?" he remove the man's mask and it show him a man in his 30s, he looked tired ""please, give me some money!"

"How much do you earn?"

"Approximately 1,000,000 Yen monthly but sometimes more, it may become 4,000,000 Yen in Holidays."

He gives him half "take this and don't ever show me your face."

The burglar ran away and didn't show up ever again. For the first Keitaro felt happy and proud, this increase his excitement, why he always runway from fights. He was always been bullied in the school, even the school girls bullied him; one of girls always hit him because he is friend to his sister's friend. Like Naru and Motoko she thought that he do something perverted to her, but when she discovered that little girl is actually a boy, the girl disappear from the school because she was androphobic who feared from men and just because Keitaro was nice and not evil she always hit him.

1,000,000 Yen, so much money after 1 fights only, and with fight enjoyment he think, why not more?

So he went to go home but stopped to eat at Ramen shack, after all there is nothing delicious more than victory. With big smile and big meal nothing can interrupt his happiness. Also he went to the Doko store to buy building materials. An orange short hair girl, Sakomi Doko were surprised to see Keitaro finally closed his debt account, since he buy a lot and can only pay less, after that Also he went to his ATM to pay the Hinata Inn's bills, and finally went home with some money.

He enters the house to meet his nightmares, but they aren't angered because they finally understand that it was Kitsune's joke.

"So you finally came," serious Naru "Sorry about what happened, but you always do something perverted, so be a good manager" _/seriously/_

"My apologies for you ,Urashima, but most of your actions are bad, so behave yourself." _/as I expected/_

Kitsune "sorry Keitaro, but it was funny to tease you." _/you go to prison for your jokes/_

Su "that was fun, do it again, do it again." _/is she high/_

Sara "you deserve it, dork." _/who care about you brat/_

Mutsumi "Sorry Kei-kun, I know you are a good man." _/it is a joke, right?/_

Shinobu "Sempai, I'm happy you are back, hey let's have dinner."_ /aren't you the best lovely angel with a THE WORST DEVIL HEART? /_

"Sorry Maehara-san, but I ate outside and I feel tired so good night."

He went to his room with no more words, then the lightning shocked their heads a lot and a lot questions:

_/Did he call me by family name? /_

_/Keitaro no fun/_

_/Did he get angered because I call him dork? /_

_/Kei-kun, that not yours./_

_/What happened her? /_

_/Did he have contact by a devil? /_

_/Did I break the stake? /_

They didn't find the answers, so they moved to the kitchen and ate dinner in silent voice. Naru didn't accept it; how dare he avoid them or her, how dare he say no.

/but he may really tired/her mind spoke, and she answered /that's not excuse to don't eat the dinner/

/eating dinner or being next to him? /

/what am I thinking, shut up/

/I'm your brain, dummy, and if you don't stop this violence, and confess to him he may leave you to other girl/

/he will not do it/

/says who? /

/me/

/and what happened now? /

/like he said, he is tired and wanna some rest, but he shouldn't avoid us/

/Yeah, right, he should come angrily, take you to his room, make love to you ONLY until your both faint/

/I'll kill that pervert if he do it to me, or anyone/

/Correction, you are the pervert, not him, and he is not allow to love any girl except you, because he is yours/

She was going to answer but couldn't because her mind was right, she like Keitaro but she wish to him to act like a man.

/you are right, we must be nice before we lost him/

/Correct, you must be nice before you lost him/

/Can you please stop now? /

/OK/

She went to her room to prepare herself for Keitaro, but the winds will be not what ships want.

Nock, Nock, Nock

"Who is it?"

"It's me Narusegawa, can I come in"

"Sure"

He entered her with a wood tablet, building materials and new electronic tools. He removed the cover between their rooms, fix the whole, and clean everything.

"That's for it, like I promised that I'll fix your floor, now I'm done" he stopped for a moments "Good night"

Naru stopped for a moment then shocked /what the hell happened? Why he fix the? why he call me Narusegawa? Why.../ more and more questions appeared in her head. She lost her father when she was a kid, her crush, Seta sensei, didn't accept her love and now it appeared that Keitaro is going to be away from her.

Keitaro wasn't like anyone to her, unlike who wanna her body, he wanted her heart, but unfortunately she doesn't understand him and thought he is going to do something pervert.

So right now, she will change, so Keitaro will not avoid her and leave away from her.

/Thank God, they didn't chase me like usually/ Keitaro thought /maybe I should act differently/, shocked by lighten lamp in his mind /or maybe become different, not for the girls but for everyone/, a different plans appeared for head /I should sleep right now, for tomorrow/.

He slept quickly like a baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Special great thanks to HotelKatz**** for beta-reading this chapter.**

* * *

><p>At 6 am he woke up, he starts his training: push ups, Sweden trainings …and every training told by his coach, Sana Oshimi. He finished felling refreshed. He left his room to go do his chores, then his bath, and prepare for his day.<p>

Motoko:

She woke up to start her practice until she felt some strange, almost alien aura. It felt neither good nor bad, but more like a mix of ice and fire. When she went to investigate, what she saw shocked her: Keitaro was up practicing in the morning. He practices hard, more than he ever has for studying or work. It's like he has something to do, she stop to watch for a few minutes, then she hide. _'What am I doing? That vile male is still a vile male but what really happened to him?'_

Shinobu:

"Good morning Sempai" He met Shinobu, but for her it's like Keitaro was becoming more distant, like he wanted to get away. Yesterday was like a nightmare for her, because he didn't want to eat with her, didn't want to be with her.

_'Does he hate me?'_ she wondered.

"Good morning Marhara-san" said a smiled Keitaro "When will you finish making breakfast?"

"5 minutes"

"OK then I'll see you later."

_'What happened just now?'_

Su:

_'What happened with big brother? Why doesn't he want to play with me?'_

Kitsune:

_'Something's wrong. Usually he acts all panicky and then Naru and Motoko would hit him, but yesterday...'_

Mutsumi:

_'Kei-kun, what happened to you?'_

Sara:

_'That dork is up to something, I must find out.'_

Naru:

She didn't sleep well because of what happened yesterday and because of her nightmare: In it Keitaro was wearing an expensive suit and start to leave while Naru begged him to stay with her "please don't leave me Keitaro, I love you, Don't you love me anymore?"  
>"Why in the hell would I be in love with a gorilla like you, get through your thick head Naru that your never going to win my love no matter what!" he then left while she yelled "Noooooooooooooo!"<p>

She woke up breathing hard. She even try to deny herself and say she don't love him, but the truth was she want to do anything to be next to him, even if she needed to become his maid or slave.

_'Why do I even love him?' _She tries to deny it but still...

She remembered all the happy moments in her life, and realized that they only happened when Keitaro is next to her, even his accidents make her happy _'at least me and not the others, WHAT AM I THINKING?'_

She remembered what happened yesterday. _'I'm really am a pervert...'_

So she decided to refresh their relationship together. After all, Keitaro may still want her, so there may be a chance. She went to the hole, but after remove her doll she saw it closed.

Stunned, then remembered that he closed it yesterday. _'Maybe I should go to his room and talk with him.'_

She went to his room and open it to see his back while he was changing. Instead of what she saw in the past, he looks muscular now.

_'Since when he becomes handsome?, huh. WHAT AM I THINKING?'_ She blushed.

"Excuse me."

"Huh?"

"Excuse me Narusegawa, would you mind?"

"Oh no, take your time." she was still standing there, without thinking.

"Would mind close the door so I can continue?"

Her face become pink, then changed to all red. She then loudly said, "SORRY!" and then ran away. _'God, am I become a pervert like him?'_

Keitaro:

_'Jeez, what happened to her? Maybe Sana-sensei was right I need to forget all of them.'_ He then continued changing.

While he changed his clothes, he remembered yesterday: the fight and the offer...


	3. The Offer

**Special great thanks to HotelKatz**** for beta-reading this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Keitaro remembered what happened yesterday.<p>

Flash back begins"

At the ramen shop, while he waited for his meal, he met his four eyed friend Oshimi Namico. Namico was the assistant chef, who was actually the chef's daughter as well. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail and she was surprised to see him happy. Thinking he had his first time with a **, she was shocked. He could never get a girlfriend since he was a good guy with bad luck.

Nice people only did it to two types of women, wives or whores. She liked him because he was a nice customer. She easily forgave him for some of his accidents because of his bad luck. Remembering three years ago when he accidentally touched her back, her first thought was to kick him but for the restaurant's reputation, she told him every time he did that, he must past 100 Yen. Unlike perverted customers who paid more for that, he apologized, paid and ate his food. After she got a high fortune from that incident, she forgave him from his payment.

She started to know him more as a normal but nice guy. They both shared common interests for example; they both liked anime and manga, wore glasses and they both wanted to enter Toudai.  
>She even had dreams about him, but her shyness prevented her from asking him out. Namico also liked him as an important friend and Keitaro was the only customer she liked to have conversations with. Her family and workers agreed on that. She walked over to him to find out what happened. After all, they were friends.<p>

"Good evening Kei," Namico greeted, a cheerful look on her face.  
>"Oh, hello Namico, how are you?"<br>"I'm fine, what about you?"  
>"Me too. So, why don't you sit down and talk?"<br>After seating herself down she asked him, "So, how was it?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"It's the first time you've came here and ordered a big meal with a happy face! Don't tell me you finally did it, what was her name again?"  
>Keitaro blushed quickly, his face laced with panic "No, no, no it isn't what you think, it's-"<br>_'If I tell her about what happened, she might get frightened or hate me'_  
>"I just got high marks on the test..." I lied.<br>"Congratulations, at least you start to use your brain!"  
>"Thanks fo- HEY, WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"<br>"Easy Kei, I'm just joking. So, you're finally going to enter Toudai to meet your promise girl!"  
>"Well, thanks!"<p>

A gang of bikers soon entered the restaurant. They looked scary and didn't seem to like joking around. Namico and all the other employees went directly to serve them. Keitaro went back to his table and continued eating, not wanting to get in trouble, but it looked like the opposite was about happen.

Someone from the gang came to him. He didn't look scary, like the usual gangster. The gang member asked him politely, "Can I have this please?"  
>"You can take it," Keitaro answered.<br>The man went back to his seat, but his gang didn't look happy. They yelled at him on how he should do it like a gangster and not politely. One of them went to Keitaro and said, "Hey you! Give me your bowl."  
>"I'm sorry sir, but this is my bowl."<br>The man smiled but he was boiling up inside "Oh sorry mister. You can continue.", and then punched Keitaro in the face. His gang laughed while the customers ate silently to save their lives. The employees continued to serve the gang while Namico went to see Keitaro. Keitaro was in pain. His jaw hurt and it was killing him. _'His punch is strong, but not as strong as Narusegawa's punch'_, he thought.

Keitaro stood up and walked behind the guy. When the guy turned around, he was met with a fist to his face, his nose broke and blood came out from his mouth.  
>Everyone was surprised to see a four eyed, weak nerd hit a stronger biker, not to mention his powerful punch. The gang was angered and wanted to show Keitaro how he had to treat them. Instead of apologizing however, he started to prepare himself.<br>"STOP!" the polite gangster said, "If you want to fight, then let's fight outside. Harming this restaurant will prevent us from trying their delicious food." The restaurant owner felt happiness for the man's decision.

Everyone went outside excited about the fight. Customers, employees, and many others were interested to see who would win the match, the angered strong bikers or a four eyed guy.  
>The gang attacked first with punches and kicks. They were trained very well and they thought nobody could stop strong and skilled monsters, but Keitaro wasn't what everyone thought. He dodged and returned each of their movements but he was only fighting defense. Not even one hit came from Keitaro.<p>

_'That's what we expected.'_ Everyone was sure that this guy would be in a grave by tomorrow but then, Keitaro attacked. He wasn't skilled but his fast attack surprised the gang who were fighting like wild monsters who wanted their foods. The people were amazed by this new fighter and the employees' jaws fell because of the new Keitaro. Namico was scared from him though. _'That's not Keitaro I know...'._

One of the gang members went to his bike and grabbed a stick from his bag and soon the others followed, each one holding sticks, knives, swords, almost all kinds of white weapons. Everyone knew that death was near but Keitaro wasn't afraid. No, he was excited, and the same went for the viewers who were amazed from the hero who didn't have a weapon and yet he was the one who is winning.  
>This made the bikers anger rise to even greater heights. The one who punched Keitaro in the face first put his hand in his biking suit and pulled out a gun to shoot at Keitaro, but he felt a cold metal against his head from the right. It was the polite man, and he said in a calm voice, "Everyone, stop."<br>The gang did what the guy said with asking why.

The guy then looked at Keitaro and said, "You looked very strong."  
>"Thanks."<br>"How about doing a job for me?"  
>"I'm not interested in Yakuza."<br>"Who say anything about entering the gangsters? I'm talking about fights, from seeing you, I can see you enjoy it."  
>"Not really, I was just defending myself."<br>"But will the police or anyone believe you?"  
>He was right, the injured gangsters and the frightened viewers agreed with the man.<br>"Let me introduce myself, I am Takoma Osimi and these are my friends"  
>"Pleasure."<br>"There is a special fighting championship in martial arts and it'll be held next month. The winner will get 100,000,000 Yen. If you let me be your business manager, I can assure that you will get the prize."  
>" I'm said, I'm not interested."<br>"Tell me, what will you do?"  
>" I'm studying to get into Toudai."<br>"Then what?"  
>"I will choose what I want to be once I enter."<br>"Can I ask you something?"  
>"Sure."<br>"Even if you graduate and work directly afterward, how much will you earn?"  
>He was right, anyone would prefer a huge fortune from doing his new lovely job instead of a full life of working hard on a hateful job just to take little money monthly.<br>"What about you? How much do you get from me?"  
>"Around 1,000,000,000 Yen."<br>"And I get only 100,000,000?"  
>"Don't forget, I'm the manager who will do everything, you just fight and win."<br>"Ok, I am in."  
>"WHAT?" all the customers, workers and audience replied at the same time.<br>"I want to enter this competition."  
>"Ok then, see you later Mr..."<br>"Urashima Keitaro."  
>"Very well Mr. Urashima, I wish you luck on winning the prize."<p>

After the gang had gone, everyone gathered around to know everything about him but Namico was worried. She asked nervously, "Keitaro you are sure about this?"  
>He turned to Namico, "Why not?" he replied calmly.<br>"Because first, these are gangs. Second in this game only the strongest fighters fight in this game. Third this championship is secret and only gangs do it, even government can't do anything. And fourth what about Tokyo University?"  
>"I see, so wish me luck."<br>"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? You might be killed!"  
>"I don't care, I need to enter this match, so at least wish me luck"<br>She couldn't argue since she knew how stubborn he could be from his Toudai dream.  
>"Ok, be careful and good luck."<p>

He went back home and saw the others. Now he decided to deal with them as strangers, he just said he ate outside, said goodnight one time to all, and walked to his room.

The girls were confused, specially Naru. She didn't like his new personality who refuses to deal with them or her. She was going to his room for a conversation, but then decided not _'Maybe he need to sleep, I'll speak with him tomorrow.'_

Flash back ends.


	4. Breakfast, School & Training

**Special great thanks to HotelKatz**** for beta-reading this chapter.**

* * *

><p>He remembered it, so he starts to prepare himself for the school and then go down to breakfast<br>Everything was silent in the breakfast, even Su eat in silent. Everyone turned their eyes to Keitaro who was eating calmly without looking at anyone.

"Sempai, Do you like the breakfast?"

"It's good Marhara-san, thanks."

"Your welcome, but why you call me Marhara-san? What about Shinobu-chan?"

"It's better this way," Keitaro answered in a cold voice.

"I see... if you say so, Sempai."

"Call me Urashima-san."

"OK, Urashima-san."

Naru start a conversation "Keitaro, let's go to school"

He didn't see her eyes to see what she said, he move to his room, grabbed his books and bag, and went out house where he met Naru.

"You know, you'll try to act cool but you can't succeed, you're still that lousy pervert" '_Keitaro, please say what is wrong, I'm here for you'_

"It's nothing like that, but you always hurt me because of her, so it's better that way" _'and I was confused because of loving you, Narusegawa. It's over now.'_

"What is the matter with you?"

"It's none of your business."

She was surprised and then replied angrily "Why?"

"Cause it's not," Then he move.

_'What happened to him?' _Naru thought _'I must go to see what he is going to do, hope not something bad.'_

The school was boring for everyone, even teachers who work a lot so there students enter the universities so they can work and share building the nation, but what not everyone wanted to happen is actually happen, less students enters the colleges and institutes, some work on jobs do not like, suicide, or entered the underworld.

Most of students feel nervous because of two things: fight to get the future they want to be; doctors, engineers, managers, teachers...etc. and the one who leave in their hearts, except two.

Keitaro wasn't focused on his class, he discovered that it was boring like always. he was looking in the window at the tearing sky, no one could understand him. He even didn't understand his needs until days ago.  
>Naru, wasn't focusing either, but not like her idiot dreams knight thoughts, she was thinking of Keitaro's life. No one could change in short time until a one big change or short changes coming over and over until is destroy all his thinking.<p>

The math teacher didn't like what's going on. Naru, his best student didn't focus because of the World's worst student. He throw a chalk quickly, so Keitaro fall on the ground, everyone laughed at him, and Naru back to her study.

But everyone surprised for what happened next. The chalk came to Keitaro's face, but it did not to hit him, because he catch it by moving his one hand only without moving his body, everyone get shocked even Naru who was surprised.

At the lunch time, all students are talking about what happened, how it happened, and who was he? Everyone do the same action, first they hear about Keitaro and thought he got punished because did he something stupid, but catching a thrown chalk before touching his head was something unbelievable.  
>After the school, all students went to their homes, except Keitaro, he walked just to lose his time, being early means more problems from the tenants than being late. He entered the train and it started to move, he thought of what he need, he must train to get in this championship, even with his unusual power, without techniques it will be nothing.<p>

_'Who should train me?'_the first name in his brain was Aoyama Motoko, but she hates him and men, doesn't think wisely, jumps first to conclusions without thinking of the consequences, seeing him as a weak and vile, and may refuse to help him.

'_Wrong option,' _he thought.

A school girl with a brown hair entered the train nervous, she was try to escape from a bunch of guys whom start to molest her, she try to avoid them but couldn't because there was a lot of people inside the train, which it make it hard to escape, Keitaro try to save her, he catch the girl's hand and save her from them.

The gang was angered from who helped her. They start to move for the fight but stopped because someone called them while he read the newspaper, he was Takoma Osimi.

Once the train stopped, everyone got out. Keitaro, Takoma, and the gang walked out, Keitaro said first "I didn't expected you in the train, where is your bike anyway?"

"I ride or drive only necessary, since the traffic pollutes the environment."

"Wow, people like you care for this World."

"The life is not like most people said, it's good but we have to understand it," a happy memory came to his head but then looked seriously to Keitaro "What are you doing anyway? You should train for the Game, you know."

"I'm looking for a gym or a dojo, but there are many choices... What kind of martial art I should train, and also the time is short."

"I know someone who can train you in mixed martial arts in a short time, he can help you, but he costs a lot."

"Interesting, who is he?"

"His name is Sana Oshimi."

"I never heard about him."

"He was a trainer for the Special Forces. He invented a special training that takes only a month for amateurs to get skilled quickly."

"Interesting..."

"He is retired now, but be careful, his trainings are hard even for the strongest masters, so good luck with him."

Keitaro walked to the guy's address, the old door made it look like a dojo, it also had an alarm and security camera. He ringed the doorbell, waited for the answer, but it didn't come, he tried to ring it again but stopped because the camera moved and said "Who are you?"

"I am Keitaro Urashima, I'm heard from Takoma Osimi about you. I came here to train in the mixed martial arts for the national championship and I can pay whatever you want."

"Go away, you can't handle it. and even if you can, you can't be trained in less than a month."

"I heard about your invented trainings."

"It is for whom can handle pain without being fear, like soldiers and mercenaries, and I think you are not one of them."

"I will do everything you order me to."

"When will you pay?"

"Now."

"Get in."

The door opened automatically, it was small house surrounded by an empty land except some trees, he felt scary but try to ignore it, then he saw an old man in 40s was in the pajama.

"Give me the money", the old man said. "Start."

He ran ten times around the house, then he was ordered to do pushups and sit ups. It was hard to him, but he keep telling himself that every pain is worth it.

After doing those, the coach ordered him to do different exercises. the coach was angered from Keitaro's fighting soul. It was like a challenge to the old man, so he increased the exercises, raised the times numbers, until Keitaro was exhausted and fell down.

The old man watched him breathe heavily, for it's over this day "Come tomorrow afternoon, you will train until night, so prepare yourself"

Keitaro stand up and went to leave the house "See you tomorrow. Sensei."

"Call me sir." Then the old man asked him "Why are you doing this?"

"To win in this trophy."

"Don't lie to me, Why are you really want this trophy?"

"Like I said, to win in this trophy."

"There are other things more important than winning a trophy you put it in the closet."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know the answer but it's in your heart, so find it before it's too late."

Keitaro went out, he was thinking about what everything today, the trophy, training, school, work, and most important; what his coach told him.

_'Do I really fight for wrong reason?' _he decided to continue his work for tomorrow.


	5. Mayomi

I want to thank **Mikishami & 4321rayray **for helping me on this chapter.

"" Talk  
>'' Thoughts<br>Chapter 5: Mayomi  
>The next day, Keitaro repeated his routine from yesterday. He worked, practiced, ate his breakfast and went to school without talking to anyone and only spoke when necessary.<br>This made everyone around him very suspicious, especially Naru.  
>Keitaro started studying alone and ever since his training, his focus and marks had increased.<br>While everyone was happy for him, Naru was upset because he never studied with her, asked her for anything, or sat down with her. His interest in *** got less, not because he was becoming gay or bisexual, he just had more important things to tend to. He gathered all of his treasures in a black plastic bag.  
>He decided to remove all of them from his life and phoned Shirai.<br>"Good morning, Shirai."  
>"Morning man, glad you remembered my name."<br>"I need a favor."  
>"Name it."<br>"I want to give all my treasures to you."  
>There was silence for at least minute before Shirai replied.<br>"You aren't taking drugs or alcohol?"  
>"No."<br>"The girls found it and will throw you out if you don't get rid of it."  
>"No."<br>"You have a girl?"  
>"No"<br>"Have you changed your desires to men?"  
>"DEFINITELY NOT!"<br>"Your member was…removed?"  
>"NO!"<br>"THEN WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU THEN?"  
>"I just don't want them; I can't focus with them in my possession."<br>'Maybe he needs to focus for Toudai and after he's in, he'll ask for them back…'  
>"Ok man, I'll do it."<br>"Thanks."  
>"You're welcome."<br>"See you later and say hello to Mayomi for me!"

********************************************  
>Keitaro held his books and black bag as he started out. He ran into Naru who was angered because she lost him after school was out.<br>"Where have you been yesterday?"  
>"None of your business."<br>"Keitaro, what in the bag?"  
>"None of your business."<br>"AAAHHH, why do I even care?" Although she was angered on the outside, on the inside she cried. 'WHY DO YOU HATE ME?'  
>They walked together without give the other any attention. Naru started to walk behind Keitaro so she could find out what he would do with his bag. She watched him entered a residential building and she followed close behind. He then walked to one of apartments and knocked on the door. A man answered the door, looked around for anyone watching the exchange and took the bag. The man then closed the door as Keitaro continued to school.<br>Naru saw all this and different possibilities came into her mind.  
>'Does Keitaro work with drugs? Does the bag contain drugs, weapons, money, prohibited stuff...etc'<br>"AAHHHH!" She decided to go ahead and find out for herself about Keitaro's important secret.  
>She knocked on the door and met an unexpected face.<br>"Shirai, what are you doing here?"  
>"Narusegawa, glad you remembered me! This is my house, what are you doing here?"<br>"Ehhh, nothing. Just tell me about the bag that Keitaro gave you."  
>"What are you talking about?"<br>"Don't play dumb, he gave you a black bag."  
>"What black bag?"<br>"Heh, Shi-chan, who's at the door?" A girl with long black hair in Shirai's white t-shirt appeared.  
>"Nothing, Mayomi"<br>"What do you mean nothing? Who is this girl anyway?" The girl looked at Naru and smiled.  
>"Good morning, I am Tanaka Mayomi, his girlfriend. And you are?"<br>"Narusegawa Naru, my dorm's manager is his friend. Your boyfriend has something like a black bag given to him."  
>Mayomi turned back to see the bag that Shirai was trying to hide. It was full of *** magazines, videos tapes and videos games. She looked angrily at Shirai with her bloody eyes and for the first time in their relationship, he was scared of her.<br>'Oh no, what did I do? I should do something fast.' Naru thought. "Hey, how did you know each other?"  
>Mayomi changed her mood to a happy one and answered "Oh, it was beautiful day and I had just gotten dumped by my boyfriend. I went to the bar and spent all day drinking alone, crying to myself. Then, I met him and he told me that I'm cute and asked me to be his wife!" Her eyes were glowing, thinking of the beautiful memory.<br>'Why do I feel that it's not what really happened'? Naru thought.  
>"Actually, I saw her crying so I asked one the bartenders, since I work near the bar, why this cute girl was crying and the next thing I know, I found myself on the floor while she hugged and kissed me, saying "I love you" and "please marry me" and that's what really happened."<br>'That I could believe.' Naru thought.  
>"But now, Shi-chan doesn't love me!" She said with a sad face and tears in her eyes.<br>"Why you say that?" he answered.  
>"Because of this!" She turned to the wall and opened it, like a secret closet full of his treasures. "I don't know why you like those…" She turned to him, angry and her eyes were tearing up.<br>"The first and our only year together, I learned how to cook, clean, and did everything that a good wife should do. I did everything you dreamed just for you and you were my first time. I promised that you'd be the only one in my life and afterward. And, and..."  
>'What did she mean? Don't tell me…'Shirai thought, standing there not able to reply.<br>The same went for Naru.  
>"But no matter what I did, you never loved me. I'll leave you so, good bye my only love." With that said, she ran inside the house to the bedroom.<br>"Thanks for that Naru." He ran after her to the closed door standing in between them.  
>"MAYOMI, OPEN THE DOOR!"<br>Mayomi answered, "NEVER!"  
>"Mayomi please, I am an idiot. Okay? I need you in my life because my life was nothing before you and if you leave me, it will turn into hell. So please, punish me, yell at me, or do anything. But do not hate me or leave me…"<br>There was a five second silence before she opened the door. "When will the wedding ceremony be?"  
>"What do you mean wedding? We've only known each other for a year and…"<br>"I knew it, you don't love me."  
>"Ok, Ok, whenever you want."<br>"When?"  
>"Next year."<br>"Why?"  
>"I'm still need to buy furniture and other things"<br>"No."  
>"Next six months?"<br>"No."  
>"Ok, Ok! In the next four months."<br>"How about in the next three months? It will be spring season and you like it." Still no answer from her.  
>"OK, the wedding will be in three weeks and no more."<br>Mayomi sighed in relief. "Finally"  
>She then thought of something else. "Will you get rid of all your dirty stuff?"<br>"Huh?"  
>Her eyes began to water. "I knew it; you don't want me in..."<br>"Ok, I'll get rid of them!"  
>"NOW!" She yelled.<br>He ran quickly into every room and collected his treasures from all of his hiding places that even his girlfriend didn't know about.  
>'How he can hide them in that small vase?' She was surprised to see a phone full of complete dirty magazines.<br>"Don't think I'm jealous of those!"  
>'Like what happened before?' Shirai thought<br>"But I need you to focus on me only, not to mention our children as well."  
>She said.<br>"What children?"  
>"Our children. I don't them to be bad kids, these things destroy humans."<br>She hugged and kissed him, hissing in his ears; "The first baby will be coming in less than 9 months, so be ready honey."  
>He was confused at first before it got to his brain. Then, he screamed in his head 'CHILDREN!'<br>She looked at him with her doggy eyes. "Or do you not want our children?"  
>"Of course, we wouldn't do it a lot if I didn't…" Shirai's face was soon against the wall while Mayomi covered her blushing face. "Please darling, don't say it aloud. Not to mention in front the strangers…"<br>"Oh, sorry."  
>'What a lovely couple, I wish I had something like that with Keitaro' Naru dreamed but then thought, 'WHAT AM I THINKING?'<br>"Narusegawa…?" Shirai asked her.  
>"Never mind, congratulations you two!"<br>"Thanks and I hope you and Keitaro do the same." Mayomi said to her.  
>"Huh, NO, NO, NO. There is no way I'll marry him. I mean sleep with him. I mean<br>love him. AAAAAAAHHH, BYE NOW!" Naru ran away from their apartment as fast as she could.  
>"She really loves him, Shi-chan."<br>"You're right; I wish he'd see it though."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Keitaro wasn't himself when we talked in the phone and he gave me…" He stopped when he noticed her glaring eyes.  
>"What?"<br>"You're going to get rid of them." She pointed to the bag & the others.  
>"Yeah I will, just give me a second." He picked up the phone to call his friend.<br>"Hi Haitani, I need a favor."

********************************************  
>Naru searched everywhere for Keitaro after school, but failed.<br>'Damn it, where could he have gone?' She looked to sky, tears in her eyes.  
>'Keitaro, please be careful…'<p>

She looked back and remembered Shirai & Mayomi, she thought 'Sometimes I wished me & Keitaro like them.'


	6. Continue Training

All thanks to _**HotelKatz**_ for his help

"" Talk

'' Thoughts

Chapter 6: Continue Training

Keitaro changed after hard trainings & practicing for whole week. His body become like a steel because of strong muscles covered his body, he ran fast, breathed better, dodged quicker from Motoko's, Naru's, & Su's attacks, his studies have gone better, however his life with tenants become dead since there is no interaction between them.

Keitaro watched his body in the mirror, wearing only underwear, amazed from his built body & look, But with those changes it doesn't mean anything without knowing fighting techniques, so he prepared to go for his second week.

After his arrived in the training house, he practiced the basics & be ready for fighting training, his coach throw him the clothes, a t-shirt & pants, Keitaro expected they were going to be light but they were not.

"So I see you can't hold them, you suppose to train in them."

"Why are these heavy, what are they made of?"

"They made of specialized steel, NOW WEAR IT!"

Keitaro wore them, it took him 3 minutes just to stand up, he discovered that it contains many & small pockets _'This is weird'. _

His teacher said "Start training"

He trained like usual, except right now it is hard for him. How anyone can train in a heavy clothes? His coach put metal pieces inside the training clothes' pocket each lap around the house, also each lap he learn his fight movements like punches & kicks. While running & practicing at the same time is hard, it becomes harder with these clothes.

"What?" he asked him "You're more breathless than a dog."

Keitaro became angry, he can't be like that, he doesn't like anyone say this to him. He hated everyone because of this, his parents, his friends, his relatives, aunt Haruka, Hinata tenants, & everything.

"Answer me soldier, Are you a loser?"

Keitaro confused from calling him, that he didn't give attention to next word, he thought _'Is it in the training or because he think he isn't retired?'_

"No" he answered simply.

He punched him in his face "NO WHAT?"

Keitaro received his coach punch on his face but still on his foot instead of falling in the ground, he then removed his coach's hand but couldn't, so instead he punched his coach on his face.

"NO, SIR!"

"Do you like being bullied?"

"NO, SIR!"

"Do you like being under control?"

"NO, SIR!"

"DO YOU LIKE TO BE IN CONTROL?"

"YES, SIR!"

"THEN FIGHT TO GET IT!"

Keitaro & coach start to fight; each punches, kicks, & dodges the other. His coach keep telling him "focus on everything around you."

"Open your senses widely."

"If you fear anything, then fight it."

"Anyone do something to you, do him more."

"Don't try to kill me, kill me."

"The weak are the strong's foods."

"Only one reaches the top."

"The world is yours, fight anyone that tries to take it from you."

His words entered Keitaro mind, it mixed with Keitaro's bones, muscles, & heart

In the last 2 weeks Sana Oshimi prepared a surprise for Keitaro, his training reached the last level, it is also the hardest. Keitaro came to the house to be welcomed by two bags throw at him, keitaro caught them, but he wished he didn't because they were heavy since they were full of small stones, so he fall down, & his coach said "Your training trip is coming to end, prepare yourself."

Keitaro wore his training clothes, Sana asked him "Do you remember the two bags I throw it to you."

"Yes"

"Run while you are holding them."

"Yes, Sir"

Keitaro did what he said. Like always, it's started hard but ended easy, he was amazing from holding two heavy bags & running like they are nothing to him. He held them until he finished all his training from running, pushups, & sit ups, then his coach told him to hang them on the big Olive tree '_What a big tree!'_ he expect the tree to fall down from the bags weights but it didn't.

"Now stand & focus. Imagine each bag as enemy."

"Yes, sir"

"Punch the first one your right hand 100 times, then kick another bag with your right foot 100. After that do same but with left hand & foot."

After all this he fall down, he couldn't do it anymore, his mind told him to keep going, but his body can't, his muscles become fixed, he felt his bones broken, he just can't do it anymore. He tried to move but every time caused him pain & he couldn't move.

His coach saw it & want to tell him to stop but didn't, he remembered himself _'That boy got a lot of issues', _he ordered him "Hey soldier, come with me", Keitaro move hardly, pain in every cell in his, but he kept going for his dignity, until he entered the bath room.

The bath was big, bigger than Hinata bath. Keitaro entered the pool, but then jumped quickly because it wasn't warm like other baths, he felt freezing, he tried to get out but Sana kick him in the stomach, fall down, & the cold water covered all his body except his head, he tried again to move again but his coach told him "STAY", so he did it.

After 5 minutes Keitaro start refresh, his fixed muscles start to relax, he feel energy entered his body.

"I don't know why people like to bath in warm water, do you know that cold water relaxs tired bodies & recharge it, while warm water do the opposite" his coach said while he also washed himself.

"I think because of habit" Keitaro replied

"And that's wrong, do you think you should do wrong things just because people do it"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Like drinking & gambling"

"Drinking & gambling?" he remembered Mitsune.

"These are some problems, drinkers & gamblers do not think wisely, their brains are covered by these. If something covers someone mind, it will lead them to do what is worst than nightmares."

He remember one of his friend's life destroyed because of gambling father, his father died & sold all his body organs to pay the debts, his house sell in low price, not finished his school, & he & all his family work on all kinds of dirty business.

"I wasn't that good guy always, actually I was worse than you, I'm married..." then he stopped & glared at Keitaro "After you finish, clean the bathroom, then go to practice on the punching bags but make it 1,000 times, & then leave my house at 2100, no more" then he left.

Keitaro did what his coach said, but he got confused about his coach 'he is not old, & yet he is retired at early age!' he remembered days ago when he discovered his unemotional coach hugging two pictures to his chest while crying in silent voice, then he left. Keitaro went to discover & find the two pictures is for a black hair woman wears white dress clothes while the other is for a kid wears his first year school uniform. He wants to ask about them but it is not his business so he didn't.

'What is his story?' Keitaro thought of that, but decided to not digging in since it's not his business.

He arrived at the dorm, instead of worrying tenants waiting for him, he found nothing but a darkness & an almost full food plate thanks to Shinobu who saved it from Su.

Keitaro eat it cold with heating it, he went up to his room, changed his clothes & sleep. He stared for a moment at the hole before closing his eyes.

What he did not know that the one that live in the upper room sleeping on the floor while her ears on the cover between the two rooms & hugged Liddo-kun strongly because of a nightmare.

Naru was sitting on the ground under the white Cherry trees on the park with everyone around her celebrating the beginning of Spring season. Kitsune started drinking while Motoko walking around to protect the girls from the vile males, Mutsumi eating watermelon, Shinobu prepare the plates & Su, well nobody care.

However someone was missing, & Naru asked "Where is that pervert?"

"Who?" Motoko answered with everyone turn their attentions.

"That loser, Keitaro Urashima, where is he?"

"What are you talking about Sempai?"Shinobu confused

"Is he your boyfriend, or maybe your lover?" Kitsune teased

"Oh god Naru-chan, congratulations" cheerful Mutsumi.

"Is Keitaro Urashima a food?"

Everything around her start to fall, she screamed to herself alot 'No, it can't…' 'Keitaro you idiot, where are you?' her tears start to appear 'Don't you dare to go & leave me alone!' her tears falling down 'DON'T LEAVE ME'.

& then someone hugged her forcefully from behind, she panicked & move quickly to hit who did it, but to her surprise it was Keitaro who smiled & said "Hello Narusegawa" she stared at his eyes with complete silence.

He touched her chicks, moves his face closely to her & said "Sorry for late" still nothing from her, then he said "I love you" kissed her lips gently & said "& I won't leave you, we will stay together forever".

& this Naru couldn't hold it any more, she jumped & circled her hands & legs around him, kissing him passionately, no matter what he will not leave her & she's definitely not let him leave her.

She woke up in the next to find Liddo-kun in a new shape thanks to her squeezes & kisses to Liddo-kun while she dreamed about her Knight.


	7. Chapter 7

**All Thanks to 4321rayray**

_**Chapter 7: The Dinner**_

The next week, Keitaro came to do the same training, plus the punching bags.

"Do it five-thousand times," his coach ordered.

"Yes, Sir."

He did what his coach told him, until his coach came up to the bags.

He told Keitaro, "Open the bags."

Keitaro opened them and to his surprise, the stones had become powder. There wasn't even a tiny pebble.

"Everyone can fight, but most people hurt the outside only. The best hurt the inside more because it's their goal. Don't forget it soldier."

Keitaro raised his hand to his head and saluted. He had been told to do that since the first day of the training.

The coach looked around at the outside of his house. He got an idea after he saw a known contractor who wanted to break a small one story house next to him but the excavator was late. "Soldier, I want you to break that house."

"Yes, Sir." He couldn't say no.

Keitaro and Oshimi went to the contractor. "Hey Joko-san, how is everything?" Oshimi greeted.

The man turned and welcomed them in. "Oh, hello Oshimi-san."

"You're really going to destroy this house?"

"Yeah, unfortunately that idiot excavator will come tomorrow. That means I will have to pay extra."

"Well, I've got a solution for you."

"PLEASE, TELL ME!"

"How much will you pay?"

"One diner for you."

"Make it for three guys."

"Done."

"This guy will do it," Oshimi said, while pointing to Keitaro.

The guy looked confused. _'Oshimi never jokes, right?_ _Well I'm going to lose money both ways, but a dinner is better than the huge lateness bill.'_

"Ok, do it. You've got four hours."

"Make it one hour."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"What?"

"Excavators take two hours at least…"

"Don't worry, he can do it." He then turned to Keitaro and said, "Soldier, like I told you, do it."

"Yes, Sir."

Keitaro walked into the empty house. He started hitting the walls after getting inside. However, it was hard for him to break the house in one hour. It took him fifty minutes to break only a quarter of the house.

_'Why is this so hard?' _He thought, even his most powerful punches and kicks only broke little pieces, but a light idea popped into his head.

He remembered one of his lessons, the Secret Point, where Oshimi talked about the weakest point. This point was in everything: people, animals, plants, trains, houses …etc.

He stopped in the middle of the house, observed everything around him and then he found it. He walked over and punched it. The walls started to break as the small impact of the punch started to get bigger and bigger. It nearly covered the whole house.

_'Well, I've done well…' _He looked at his watch to find he was about fifty-four minutes in.

A small rock fell and hit his head. 'Ouch!' He looked up and found the ceiling starting to fall down.

_'NO, I MUST RUN BEFORE IT FALLS ON ME!'_ He ran fast, like a rabbit. Once he walked outside the door, the house broke into small pieces behind him.

"Well, well soldier," Oshimi congratulated him. "You have succeeded in the test. You've become a stronger fighter and as a reward, you'll have dinner with Joko and I."

Joko didn't listen to what Oshimi said; he was still shocked about how Keitaro broke the house in less than an hour. Most of all, his happiness on not having to pay the lateness bill.

The three men went got to the restaurant riding in Joko's car, a new foreign and expensive model. The restaurant was full of businessmen, TV and movies stars, famous singers, and important government employees, almost everyone who was high in society. Not only Japanese, but from different countries. The restaurant's interior décor was mixed between Japanese and Western designs. The designs were united in their rarity and expensive cost.

The men sat on an old French table. Keitaro was shocked when he learned that their table was made for Louis XIV, the Sun King.

'How did it get here?' Keitaro thought. _'Shouldn't this have been destroyed in the French Revolution?'_

The waiters brought the foods while a waitress offered a wine bottle to Oshimi and Keitaro who both refused. Joko accepted and drank it all. Joko started to act strangely, touching other people's private places, dancing, singing, laughing aloud, and then crying hysterically. Keitaro remembered Oshimi's words from just glancing at him, not to mention the sight reminding him of the drunkard tenant, Mitsune. Suddenly, Joko fell on ground and started sneezing like an old machine.

Keitaro held onto Joko's back while Oshimi opened the car door to let him in. Oshimi ended up driving and they arrived at Joko's house. More like Joko's horror house as it was; a big palace with no life. There was a blonde short-haired maid waiting at the gate. Oshimi parked the car and gave the keys to her while Keitaro helped her get a hold of Joko. Both of them bowed respectfully and then left for their homes.


	8. First Night

"" Talk

'' Thought

I used an idea from (The Straw That Broke The Pervert's Back) from _Sci-Fi Raptor_, I want to thank him for that.

Also special thanks to _HotelKatz_ for his help in this chapter

Chapter 8: First Night

It was his night, he was excited to fight & win, but afraid since it was his first time, he remembered when he was a kid how hard to know that you being watched by his family, friends & others, hundreds of eyes focusing only on you, afraid of making a mistake that make everyone laugh or feel ashamed of him.

"Where are going Sempai?" Shinobu asked.

"I'm going to meet some friends, Maehara-san." he lied.

"Meet friends, or maybe… some girl?" Kitsune teased.

"What is some girl, is it something to eat?" Su asked.

"SEMPAI, NOOOOOOOOOO~" Shinobu cried.

"Ura, Ura, I never knew you have girlfriend Kei-kun, Congratulations!" Mutsumi said.

"U-RA-SHI-MA, HOW DARE YOU, PREPARE TO YOUR PUNISHMENT!" Motoko yelled & point her wooden sword to him.

"No I'm not, and by the way, what I do is not your business, so stay away from me." He said "And put that down, Aoyama."

"Sempai, will you come for a dinner?" Shinobu asked.

"No I won't be able to." he reached the door "And call me Urashima-san, please." he then walked outside. All residences then thought of what just happened.

"Wanna go chase Keitaro to find out about what he is doing?" Kitsune suggested.

"Yeah, I'll bring the Keitaro tracker!" Su replied.

Ara, ara... It is not to good to do that, maybe Keitaro does have fun with his friends, so let him have fun" Mutsumi said.

"Mutsumi-sempai is right, he can do what he want." Shinobu said, agreed with Mutsumi.

"Shinobu, Mitsune-san is right for the first time, maybe he will do something illegal, so we must stop him." Motoko replied.

Kitsune replied quickly "What do you mean?"

"I don't care about that dork, so if he goes to jail or dies, why should I care?" Sara said.

Kitsune noticed that there is someone missing "Hey guys, where is Naru?"

All girls noticed that Motoko said, "I feel something dark come here, it must be because of that vile male". All girls looked confused at her, even Keitaro wasn't in the house & she starts to blame him for something he didn't do it. But they ignored it and went to Naru's room to see her.

They saw her on the ground hugging herself like she was frozen, she was terrified.

"Sempai?" A confused Shinobu asked.

"Naru-sempai, what happened to you? Did that vile male harm you, I'm going to make him pay for that." Motoko said.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just felt cold that's all." she lied.

"If you say so, Naru. Keitaro is gone to see his friends, How nervous is that guy?" Kitsune said.

Naru didn't reply because she already had talked with Keitaro, and she wished not.

Flashback:

Naru studied in her room without anyone around her for more than one hour, it helped to concentrate more. However it was boring, since Keitaro not next to her, asking her help or accidentally touch her. She feel excited & happiness from his touches, but her shyness & pride tell her to show the opposite.

Even he is clumsy, stupid, pervert, weak, useless...etc, he is the only one make her smile & laugh. The only make her feel as not as a friend or a girl, but as a woman. The problem is, he is like that with the others; Mitsune, Motoko, Shinobu, Mutsumi, Su, Sara, Haruka, and a lot of people.

So she decided to call Keitaro, just to know how is doing right now, she go to open hole, but to not to make the old mistake, she went downstairs to his room & open the door without knocking, only to find Keitaro in his underwear like what happened before, but this time was different.

His body was all built, all his muscles are showen out, give his body a metallic view, he even got six packs. '_Since when Keitaro became a hunk?'_ She blushed a little, and then her face covered in red color. She couldn't hold it from embarrassing situation, so she hit him to cover it.

But instead of hitting him in his face & he fly to the sky, he catch her fist in his right hand, this surprised her, but his eyes shocked her, it didn't show anger or hate, just nothing.

She was afraid was he going to hit her, or do worse as a revenge for the old days.

"Get out." Keitaro said in a sharp voice, same time cold "Now."

She waited outside, her heart work crazy, her legs cannot hold _'Was that Keitaro?'_

He opened the door, wear blue jeans pants, scotch shirt, & leather jacket. He walked next to her without turning his face, he said "You always punch, kick, & call me bad names if I did what you did" he stopped for a moment and said in an dead voice "Be happy that I didn't do like you always do to me" and moved away.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business."

Naru couldn't hold it anymore, "HOW DARE YOU?" she sends her fist to his face only to be catch again by his hand. She try to remove her but couldn't, in fact he pressured, she try to go back but only stopped by a wall.

His face got closer to her, and didn't show any emotions. his breath increased the adrenaline in her body because she feared from surprised angry Keitaro and excited from the new guy in front of her.

However, he said calmly "Do that again & I will cut your hand" he left her and went out.

Naru stay in her place, nothing in her brain except question marks. Somehow, she felt a horrible pain in her chest, like something moved roughly from it.

End flashback

Keitaro walked to the metro station, entered the train and sat on his chair. He was thinking of consequences of not received Naru's punch _'Did she got hurt? Will she tell the girls about it? What the others will do?'_ Then one sentence keeps his mind straight, '_WHO CARES?'_

He looked at his watch. It was almost afternoon, a lot of travelers came and leave the metro, all walked and moved like zombies, no conversation, no life, just nothing. Except some perverts who find it as an opportunity for their desires.

He left his seat to outside the train, he saw a sign named Akihabara _'This is the place'._

Akihabara, known as Tokyo Heart, contains big names hotels, famous stores, great companies, cafes & restaurants. The ones who leave aren't normal, tourists, media stars, business men & rich people. This area has nothing but successful life, unlike the Hinata dorm.

He promised himself _'If I get rich, I'll live here, and not that cursed dorm!'_

While he walked he saw a manikin wear formal suit, Keitaro comes next and saw his reflection, he saw himself wearing that suit, he like it. Unlike his old clothes who cause him nothing but rejections from girls and laughs from everyone, even Kitsune joked that even geeks looked handsome more than him. But what shocked him is high price of this suit, no matter how many years worked, he can't have this much to pay, not to mention his money always gone thanks to the drunken thief, and payments to fix angry girls attacks.

Keitaro arrived at the address, but confused. The battles address said it was behind the bar, but only he found is highly expensive bar.

"Hello, Keitaro." A man welcomed Keitaro, wearing a gray suit, he was Takoma Osimi.

"Hello, Osimi," Keitaro replied and he continued "So where is the fight?"

"Patience Keitaro, patience." then Takoma looked left & right, so no one listen or hear him. "Come with me."

Keitaro followed him to the inventory door _'They fight there.' _he thought. The inventory was a fridge, however not too much to keep drinks at their high quality rates, the waitress come to get a bottle while the waiter put another one in its place, so will keep the bottle place busy.

However, there was an old woman sit on chair behind the wall & in front of bottles, she was making a black wool scarf, once she looked at the two men she understand why they come, so she knocked the wall behind her by her left hand, and it was opened like a door "Get in." the old woman said.

Keitaro walked into a large room, what he felt inside the was mix of cold air, dry blood, dust, alcohol drinks,and heavy smokes from cigars.

A lot of guys gathered around this room, they weren't normal people they were celebrities, businessmen, , gangsters, government officials, & foreigners. Keitaro was surprised because he saw a famous politician sit with the audience. The audience was around a ring which is a floor only.

Also there were different people for different activities, like gamblers who gamble on win on this matched.

A young, red haired, women in a formal suit came to the middle of the ring and said "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the holy fighting championship, this championship is not for fun or get, it's for peace on this World."

The rules are simple. First rule; you come in secret, you leave in secret, no one never and will never say anything about it. Second rule; you fight until you stop, feel tired, or don't want it. Third rule; horrible physical injuries must be treated by the competitor. And the fourth rule; Death on this game is not allowed, however, if someone dies in the match, the competitor group will pay Yen 100,000,000.00 for the dead fighter's family.

Today we start with 2 fighters will fight to solve their bosses problems, the winner will be winner of Akihabara area."

Takoma looked at Keitaro and said "Get ready."

Before Keitaro go he felt a hand on his shoulder & low voice to his right ear "Do not finish quickly." Takoma ordered.

Getting in the ring was something new to Keitaro, the audience start to ask "Who is this guy?" "What is his style?" "To whom he works?" "Does he have a chance?" some of them start to laugh of how this new guy will lose easily and quickly, not to mention that some gamble on how our hero will cry like a baby.

Against Keitaro was a bald guy, his body covered with tattoos of sea monsters, and he was glaring at Keitaro "You know what punk? I wanna kill you, even if you want to stop, I won't."

Keitaro know this as psychological war, but not him, no, he is the old Keitaro, so he stops in his fighting style, with straight eyes to his competitor.

The fighter attacked first like a hungry monster, between fast punches & strong kicks, Keitaro dodged them hardly, '_This guy is professional,' _Keitaro thought _'I think he is stronger than Sana-san'._

Keitaro felt weak at the moment _'Maybe they were right, I am really a weak & loser no matter what.' _he remembered all bullies in his school, his friends's insults about his promise, and the Hinata tenants' insults.

And a fast punch come to his face, faster than Naru's, Keitaro was going to receive a quick ticket to his grave, but... All he wants is to remove the bad memory from his life; he is the new Keitaro Urashima, not the old one.

Keitaro dodged this punch by leaning back, while his face under his against arm, he caught it and kicked him in his chest by his left foot while standing on his right one, and hold him up to the air & throw him.

The audience were silent, all they thought are who is he, is he a human, does he take drugs...etc. Most of them were sad from losing their money on the ugly loser, others were sad for losing their cases against Takoma Osimi.

The ruler came to skinny head, checks on him, he was still alive, he then took Keitaro's hand and raised it up, announced him as a winner of this match.

At the moment Keitaro felt nothing, no shame or sadness for this guy, he start to understand the happiness that came to bullies when they humiliate or laugh against weak,_ 'It's incredible.' _he thought, feeling winning, powerful, & glory. Why should he study for that stupid university anyway?

He went back to his happy gang, especially Takoma who was proud for this new temporary fighter, now all Yakuza gangs will think twice before steal, cheat, kill...or do anything bad to the Takoma group, Takoma said "Thanks for the Plaza hotel project, Keitaro, now win two games and we will be the only Plaza group contractor."

Keitaro was confused_ 'What did he mean?'_

Takoma started to tell Keitaro all information of this championship. It was an order between Yakuza twenty years ago. Before that, if two different gangs have problems, they fight, kill, explosive, and everything that costs nothing but lose more lives & times, and because of the police and Interpol increased their power against them, not to mention the hateful feeling from people. So to keep themselves alive and safe, they created (HFC) the holy fighting championship.

It's not fighting to win a cup or a prize, it's to solve problems, fighters can use any skill, as long it didn't blood or harm, who is hurt must be treated by who did it to him. Also anyone can fight, but he must be a gang member, even temporary. Also fighters can be angered at each other inside the ring, outside they don't know each other or may be friends.

It started between gangs only. However, strangers like politicians, businessmen, celebrities, and others become interested, but like gangs, it's secret. Also they have pay a lot just to enter, not to mention that the services inside cost more than five stars hotels' services.

_'IS THAT A JOKE?' _Usually something like does not really happened even in fantasy world, but he is right now in real world, & right now he is nothing but a pawn for this world.

Takoma saw that on Keitaro's face, so he pick a big amount of money "Take those & have some fun.", Keitaro came back to reality because of huge amount of money he got.

"It's just some, try to win in another matches and you will get more." Takoma said "And please stay away from troubles."

He then left the hotel where everything went outside to walk, watching the area, he decided to go to that clothes boutique to buy that suit.

GRRR, a sound in his bully, feeling embarrassed 'I think I should have a dinner', he walked to the same old ramen shop, but a sign of Luxury French restaurant take his attention, _'Why Not?'_ he thought happily.

"Sorry Sir, you cannot enter" a college student work as waiter & recipient in part time.

"Why not?"

"Sir, this is special restaurant for special people"

He put a large amount of money in the recipient table, the recipient didn't like it _'What does he mean?'_

"Do you think with this money you can enter here, this is respectful restaurant for special people."

"I have money, means I can enter and eat."

"Gentlemen, what happening here?" an old man wearing a gray suit came to see what's going on.

"Sir, this guy wants to eat here."

"I got the money" show the money in front of the old man "and this waiter tell me that I cannot eat here."

"Of course you can eat here young man" the old man said proudly "But come with me."

They walk in the lobby to the man's office, it turn out that man was the manager, while Keitaro wait the man give him a black jacket & tell him "Please wear this."

Keitaro wear it, he felt like VIP people, while he walk to the to the main room he saw to that waiter who was glared at him, Keitaro replied by smile, Keitaro set in the table & ordered, eat the dinner, what Keitaro didn't expect was the seduced eyes of ladies while received glared looks from their men, instead of disgust looks usually, he like it. Unlike who treat him bad of not care about him, he felt himself like an magnatic.

Since it was night right now, he paid his meal, and went back to his home.

The atmosphere in the house was annoying Kitsune. She wasn't used to everyone being to tense and on-edge. She also thought she would never see the day when Keitaro would become so… cold. She, like everyone else in the house loved their landlord (not just romantically) and also felt upset when he was. True, they didn't act it, but it still didn't mean they hated him.

So she got thinking of what happened, and this cause her brain pain, which mean she need drink, to drink, she need money, get money from Keitaro, and she put a plan. Clothing, a little alcohol here or there, a nose bleeding Keitaro and if she were lucky, some extra money for some more Sake. The usual.

She went to her room to prepare. She completely undressed, except for an oversized shirt and panties. Mind you that it was also a thin shirt, letting one see any curve or um… protrudances on her body. She took a small sip of sake to give the air that she was drunk and set off to work.

Taking a deep breath, she opened Keitaro's door and 'stumbled' in, only to watch a muscled body & some marks on him. Keitaro was changing, the only he wear is some pants.

"Kitsune, can you please leave?" Keitaro said in a formal fashion.

"Who are you?" ashocked Kitsune said.

"Funny Konno, very funny, now get out from my room."

"What are you talking about? This is my room. But if you wanted to,"she whistled "All you had to do was ask..." she said, sensually making her way to Keitaro's side. This didn't unfetter Keitaro.

Not one to just give up, Kitsune went close and put her head & hands on his chest. Keitaro blushed a little from that._'Now I'm getting something.'_

"Mitsune, you're drunk. Why don't I take you back to your room," he said as a concerned friend.

"But we're already in my room, sweetie" she said while her blushed face covered. "Besides… I want to make love to you…" she said as she looked up, licking her lips for affect.

Normally, Keitaro would have done something like, nose bleed, run around frantically and give in to Kitsune's demands after she hinted to his wallet. But what happened next was far from that.

"Do you know what? I think you are right." Keitaro said in a cold voice. Her left hand was on his crotch playfully up to this point, but she quickly retracted it when she realized something was wrong. But he grabbed her wrist before she could move it away from him. "I think I want to make love to you too" he said with glared eyes.

He pushed her down so that he was on top of her, his right hand start to unbutton her shirt, same for left hand in low area.

"Keitaro…" Kitsune gasped at the unthinkable, frozen in terror. Who would have thought that the tables would ever turn?

He turned on more for the sound of his name, he put his mouth next to her ears and said "You look yummy, Kitsune, I want you now".

Kitsune finally gained control of her body and struggled, but he was stronger than her, so only she did was say "Please stop." with tears from her eyes if he didn't stop.

But he stopped, he got off, stood up and helped her to her feet. He then fixed her shirt, which was completely disoriented and brushed aside a few hairs clinging to her face. He also wiped away a few tears.

As if nothing just happened, Keitaro said, "Good night, Kitsune." and escorted her to the door. Before she left the door, he said "You are good girl, Kitsune. please treasure yourself." He close the door, and went back to wear a shirt & start study.

For some reason, Keitaro scored a near perfect on that practice test. He thought happily now she knows the consequences of her jokes' Keitaro thought happily as he look to his math book like how this feels _'having it my way. I can't believe I've let these girls push me around for so long. Things well look better in the future.'_

He solve not questions but ten courses, he got better without Naru help_ 'Why did I ask her anyway?'_ he continue to solve.

Kitsune just stood there, mentally shivering at what had just happened. _'Keitaro was going to...to...' _her thoughts kept repeating. Unknown to her, she was tearing up, her arms wrapped around her body in an effort to comfort herself.

But then she felt comfortable, his speech "You are good girl, Kitsune. Please treasure yourself." was better than sake, she felt happiness from someone told her that. All people and friends think her as nothing but a useless lazy drunk woman who got nothing in this life, nobody saw her as a human,a lady, a someone more important than a sexy body and unused brain.

She remembered someone like that in her school, unlike the boys who dreams about moment from Naru, he was the only who find her normal, Kitsune thought he was gay or asexual, but what surprised is that he is the only one who want to spend all the day with her without kissing, touching and doing all their dreams about Naru if she rejected them. She remembered their days together, jokes, fun, study, shopping, eating outside...etc, she remembered as not the only boyfriend, but a more. The problem is, he is already left because his family left to another city without say when he will return, how to contact, or at least say good bye.


	9. Surprise

**AN: Sorry for take too much time, I hope you like & enjoy this new chapter.**

" " Talk

' ' Thought

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Surprise<strong>

Keitaro woke up by himself. Stretching out his tired muscles he made his way to his bath to clean up for the coming day. Last night was something stimulating to him, even more than chasing girls with Shirai & Haitani, even more excited than being with Naru. _'Wait a second, why did I think of her now?'_

He thought about it in the bath tub, his muscles worked very hard, his brain worked fast & perfect, his body became like what he always dreamed of, except a pain in his chest.

_'__Why do I feel pain here?'_ He thought _'Is it because of what I did to Narusegawa and Konno?' _he felt more pain when Narusegawa word came into his mind.

He got out of the tub and covered his body with a single towel around his waist. He then walked to his room to get a fresh change of clothes but instead he found himself in the path of a large robot turtle flying at him.

"LOOK, A NAKED GUY!" Su yelled. "Oh, wait. it's Keitaro."

All the tenants came running as fast as they could upon hearing Su scream the word naked. Their eyes became fixed directly on the recently muscular man covered only by a towel, they were shocked and started to blush especially Haruka, who dropped her cigarette at seeing what a hunk a nephew had become.

"What?" he asked them coolly.

All the tenants and Haruka were shocked. Their usually weak and feeble landlord now had a warrior's body, his arms covered by solid muscles, this was new for all except Naru and Mitsune, who both tried and failed to hide the extreme redness of their faces. However, Su decided it's her time for fun, so she pushed a button in a remote control in her hand "GO TAMA 2000!" she shouted, and the flying machine turtle fly like a rocket, as everyone expected that Keitaro run away from it and then it would explode, leading to laughs, disaster, and an injured male body.

But Keitaro, to their surprise, caught the robot turtle in his hand. What happened next shocked them even more. Keitaro squeezed it, with the machine still working, until its internal parts broke inside. The robot cried like a victim, but Keitaro showed no mercy. In just moments, the robot turtle became small broken pieces.

"NOOOOOOO" Su run crying to her little robot, she carried him like a baby to her "WHY YOU KILL HIM, ONII-SAN?"

"Kaolla, it was useless, like you"

"I HATE YOU!"

"The feeling is mutual."

He left for his room without saying anything, while the others tried to make Su stop crying. Haruka went to her nephew's room and knocked angrily on his door. When the door opened, she saw Keitaro in his pants, not even wearing a shirt yet.

"Keitaro we need to talk." She put a fresh cigarette into her mouth.

"So talk." He replied almost ignoring her.

"Why did you do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean?"

"I was only protecting myself, it's my right."

"But you made Su cry."

"Would you be willing to be her rocket's target instead of me?"

"WHAT?"

"You know exactly what I mean?"

"For god's sake, she's only a child"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION FIRST"

They stopped arguing for a moment, she know exactly that he was right, she wouldn't be willing to take that rocket, no one ever wanted to play with Su & her inventions.

"OK, Keitaro, you are right, but please go outside and apologize to Su"

"No."

"Please Keitaro"

"She's the one who made a mistake, not me"

"Please Keitaro, don't let your aunt feel sad."

"What did you just say?"

"What?"

"You told me apologize as a request from you since you are my aunt, but you are not my aunt, you don't even act like an aunt, or a relative, or even care about me as a human"

He was right, she didn't act like an aunt, she didn't show any care towards her nephew, but all that was covered by her anger, she was blinded from the truth. In her anger she tried to slap his face, but he quickly caught her arm with his left hand while his right hand caught her throat and he looked into her eyes.

'What's with those eyes?' she thought, all of her life flashing like a movie in her head, mostly focused on her scenes with Keitaro. She thought it was her end or he would do something horrible to her.

But he stopped, let her go and went back to putting on his shirt. He then turned back to Haruka and what he did next shocked her, he hugged her & then kissed her forehead, causing her to blush.

"You are my cousin Haruka, please don't hurt me, I like you." he said, his words darkened her blush cheeks more than before, Keitaro then went to his school.

Haruka stopped for a moment, she didn't know what happened but a feeling she was always want. If he wasn't her bloody relative he would be her love, but she was happy for him.

On his way out he saw the tenants around Su trying to comfort her, he tried to get next to her, but was stopped by the kendo girl.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU DEVIL." Motoko said drawing her bokken.

"Watch your mouth Aoyama, or I'll kick your fat ass back to that failing samurai school."

"HOW DARE YOU?" she tried to attack but Naru, Kitsune and Shinobu held her back.

He sat down next to Su & said "Koalla-san"

"GO AWAY!" She responded clearly upset.

"I'm not here to comfort you since the others think of you as a child, I'm here to talk as a person."

The girls thought he was…

"Make another useless, stupid or dangerous invention and you will be out of this house." His eyes were dead serious. "Respect my rules if you want to live here, if not then please leave." He stopped and looked into the others' eyes, "Same goes for you." He then left to his school.

The girls were shocked, but mostly Su. "That's not the big brother I know…" She cried, "HARUKA-SAN, AN ALIEN TOOK ONII-SAN'S BODY!"

The others went to comfort her, except Naru, who ran to school after her weird knight.

* * *

><p><strong>How was the chapter? I like to hear or read the readers opinions.<strong>

Thanks to _**HotelKatz**_ & _**4321rayray**_ for their help in this chapter.

Also thanks to _**missing nin**_ for his ideas to make this chapter better.

Also special thanks for who reviewed on my story; _**Odinson83**_, _**karndragon**_, _**PrankK1ng**_, _**BDG420**_, _**Bibi entre as Bis**_, _**gale1243**_, _**HotelKatz**_, _**4321rayray, saiyan prince1, nuk1014**_, _**Lastofakind**_, _**Devon Ship'em**_, _**Animenia101**_, _**Specterman626**_, _**xMasterOfDreamsx**_, _**Eternal Headsman**_, _**Sypoth Sithicus**_, _**Earl Colby Pottinger**_, _**Zero Kenzaki**_, _**Mz340**_**,** & finally _**missing nin**_. I hope I didn't forget anyone.

**What is going happen next? Stay with this story.**


	10. School

_**Sorry for take much time, I hope you will this chapter.**_

"" Talk

' ' Thought

Notice: Saki Tenjouin is a character from 'To Love-Ru'

Chapter 10: School

For the first time, Keitaro was without his glasses. He started to look better without them so he kept them off. He didn't know how his sight got better without medical treatment. He just woke up and he could see better without them. The tenants were surprised at this change. That also goes for his school, which started to like him and his new look.

He entered the school, causing all students and teachers to look at the new handsome guy. Their jaws dropped when they discovered that the guy was only Keitaro Urashima.

School was boring as usual. The teachers worked so hard so that their students can enter the universities, hoping that they can start building the nation. But not everyone wanted it to actually happen. Less and less students entered the colleges and institutes, some even working in jobs that they didn't like, causing suicide and entrance into the underworld.

Most of the students felt nervous because of two things; fighting to get the future they want; doctors, engineers, managers, teachers...etc, and the finding the one who will live in their hearts, except for two.

Keitaro wasn't focusing on his class work, he knew it was boring like always. He was looking out the window at the tearing sky. No one understood him. He didn't even understand his own needs until a few days ago.  
>Naru, wasn't focusing either, but not like what her idiot dream knight was thinking. She thought hard about Keitaro's life. No one could change so much in such a short time and until this one big change, Keitaro only had small changes that came over and over again. Now, she honestly didn't know what he was thinking anymore.<p>

The math teacher didn't like what was going on. Naru, his best student, wasn't focusing because of the world's worst student. He threw a piece of chalk quickly, hoping Keitaro would get hit, fall on the ground and then everyone would laugh at him. Naru would go back to her studies after it was over.

Everyone wasn't prepared for what happened next. The chalk came towards Keitaro's face, but it did not to hit him. Right before it could hit, he caught it by moving only his right hand. Even his body didn't move. Everyone was shocked, even Naru.

He was eating by himself in the school cafeteria. Not with Haitani and Shirai, Naru or Mutsumi. Everyone was interested in whom the new guy was but his shadow kept the others away, except for a rich blonde haired girl, who was Naru and Ktisune's friend. Her name was Saki Tenjouin.

She knew Keitaro and like the others, she thought of him as a pervert and a loser who tried miserably to enter Toudai. Right now, however, he looked different, like a dangerous wild animal that needed to be controlled. That was her job, or you could say her hobby.

She sat next to him and said seductively, "Hello Keitaro, how are you?"

He looked at her like he'd never seen her before. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

'_WHAT DOES HE MEAN WHO AM I? HOW DARE HE NOT KNOW ME!' she thought._

"It's me, Saki Tenjouin. You know, one of your classmates?"

"Never heard about you," he answered calmly.

His response made her angry. She made her move by standing up, sitting in his lap, hugging and kissing him. She began to lick him like a lollipop.

This surprised everyone, but not because of her actions, since she always did it without any shame. No, they were shocked because of Keitaro, who pushed his food away, put her in the table and started doing his job. Even she was shocked because she's usually the one in control, not him.

Mutsumi was surprised by the happenings. She never thought that Keitaro would do that. Naru was pissed. She knew him as a pervert, but doing that in the public to one of her school mates? He deserved execution with no mercy, so she prepared her fists and walked over to kill him.

Some unknown number of male students, however, beat her to him. They were running to kill the guy who dared to kiss their goddess. They were known as "The Sheep", since they were her lovers and stayed loyal to her even after she broke up with them or had affairs with others. Those students became your worst nightmare if they were pissed off. 'Poor Keitaro,' everybody thought, but they were wrong.

Keitaro fought them quickly. Kicks, punches, hits, every skill that he knew was used in the battle. 'Since when did Keitaro become a fighter?' everyone shared this idea. He was fighting like he enjoyed killing them. Naru saw of that and got scared. Before, she was going to kill him and now, she was afraid of him. She thought if she punched him, he wouldn't apologize like usual. He might get angry and may do the worst.

The teachers came to take all the male students to the nurse's office and two, who were in critical condition, to the hospital. Keitaro was sent to the principal's office.

The white haired old man, Tagushi-sensei, knew Keitaro as a nice guy who didn't hurt anyone and always got bullied by others. When he heard about the new Keitaro, the one who broke six legs, seven arms and eight chests of the fiercest bullies in the school, not to mention that everyone was bleeding everywhere in their bodies, he couldn't believe his ears.

"All I can say is why you did this?" he asked.

"They started," Keitaro answered calmly.

"That's usual for them, except you don't hit them."

"I stopped them now. I don't think they will try to bully me or anyone again."

"I know you're pissed, but violence won't give you anything. It will hurt you in the end, the worse is indirectly."

"Is there something else, sir?"

"They don't accept violent people in Toudai, so be careful."

'_Hope you'll be back soon…'_

Keitaro went out and was met with a curious Mutsumi.

"I hope you did not got fired Kei-kun…"

Naru marched up to him, seething in anger. With a racing and caring heart, she burst.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

She didn't get to finish for Saki jumped up, hugged, and kissed Keitaro.

"MY HERO! You fought and protected me from those…" She looked at him, her eyes glowing. Soon he would not only be her new pet but, her husband. "You know, we can continue what we did before," she teased him.

"How about here?" he asked smiling.

"If you say so," she blushed.

Naru was going to remove her but Keitaro let Saki stand, caught her cheek, leaned in and kissed her. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm not interested," he replied. He then left to finish his class.

'_WHO IS THIS GUY?'_ everyone thought.

'_HOW DARE HE?'_ Saki was mad from the rejection. She would get revenge on him for that.

'_Keitaro!' _Naru was happy because he said no to the bimbo, but she also felt sad. She was starting to miss the old Keitaro.

Keitaro finished his studies and went back to the house. The second match was coming up soon. What he didn't know, were the troubles waiting for him.


	11. LEAVE

"" Talk

' ' Thought

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Leave<p>

While carrying his books,Keitaro opened the front door and walked in.

_'I hope no one knows what happened…'_ he thought, but an united female group screamed "KEITARO!"

_'They know...' _he thought again.

He walked downstairs to see angry glares directed at him. Keitaro said in a calmed voice, "Alright, why are you all yelling?"

"I think you know!" Kitsune hissed angrily.

"I knew you were vile, but doing this!" Motoko growled her hand on wooden blade.

"Come on guys! Can you please tell me what happened?" Keitaro asked

"I'll tell what happened," his angry aunt spoke. "You picked a fight at your school…"

"Wait, they started it and I was just defended myself." Keitaro said.

"BUT NOT BY LEAVING THEM IN THE HOSPITAL, your father received complaints about from their families, and your mother is trying to calm them down from sending you to jail." Haruka said, with a glare.

"Not my problem."

"Also…also…what you did to that girl…"

"She also complained?"

"Not that idiot, but I heard from someone else of what you did to her."

"First Haruka, what I did with her or anyone is definitely not your business, so back off. Second, she's the one who started it. She didn't said no, in fact she wanted to continue, and god, she was hot. But I said no to her, and she didn't like it. So she is the bad girl, not me."

"How dare you call your aunt by her name? You'll pay for that!" Motoko said, gripping her bokken.

"Sorry, but I don't have any money for that." he laughed while no one did it "And Aoyama, first thing is you should know is that she is not really my aunt. Second, she dosn't like to be called by that. And finally, it's not your business, little girl. So back off."

"Your barbaric actions will NOT go unpunished, you beast!" Motoko said with as much righteous fury as she could muster.

"Who cares?" Keitaro said with a shrug.

Everyone was surprised from that. Motoko raised her blade, but Keitaro teased her with "Stay back before you break this stick."

"You know, you are right." Motoko said.

"Pardon?" Keitaro asked, a bit puzzled by Motoko's words.

"I wouldn't attack with this."

"Finally you start use your brain."

"I'll attack with a real sword."

This made everyone shocked & silent, she ran to her room and brought it out. It was a long sharp Katana "This sword was in Aoyama's hands for long time, it killed a lot of enemies and criminals."

"Don't you know that killing is a crime right now?"

"I don't care, a vile being like yourself will go to hell."

"Even if I am the bad one here, I would not ever hurt a girl, so I'll leave." he said as he walked to his room.

"Like always, what we expect from a coward, idiot, pervert, vile, and loser."

He stopped in the middle of stairs, walked back, and looked scary.

_'__WHAT ARE THOSE EYES?'_ Motoko thought while the others thought _'Oh no!', _except Naru who prayed _'Please God save both of them'._

"You know what, Aoyama. I never and will never hurt a girl, but for you I will make an exception."

"You finally show your true colors."

"And my true color is?"

"That you are nothing but vile male who want hurt girls like me and others."

Keitaro starts to laugh hysterically, to the point that he was having trouble standing. this surprised everyone, "You called yourself a girl, I never knew that also you can joke beside play with knives." he said.

Motoko couldn't hold and attacked like an angry fighter, usually who'd against lose in a second. However Keitaro dodged, that make her angrier. She then attacked more, and he just dodged her attacks calmly.

The girls were shocked from watching this scene, nervous that Motoko was attacking without thinking, while a calm Keitaro dodged her attacks like a master. They only wished that Motoko won, so her mental health would stay good.

"You know what, Motoko?" he asked. "All those years that I respect you, but you are nothing but a scared bully who bullies innocent men just to calm herself while she is a super-pervert."

Motoko stopped and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You hate me and any man because you say we are perverts, but from stories you wrote," he blushed and continued. "Even porno stars can't describe, do, or imagine what you wrote"

"How…how..do you know?"

"Not me, also others know, even baby-Maehara know"

Motoko looked to everyone, everyone blushed and looked at other, and turned to Keitaro "How dare you invaded my room to read my privacy writings?"

"Wasn't me, it was Konno & Kaolla first, the others second, the third is your loyal fans and friends, Then finally me."

She looked at her friends' blushes, _'Is why those laughing behind me, and when I ask them all they is they remembered a funny joke'_ she thought. But this won't her stop, it make her angrier, and so she decided to blast all her anger on Keitaro.

She ran to him, she raised her sword to cut his head off, and then she would commit suicide as a honored sword woman, but Keitaro dodged her, not only that, he raised his left foot in her running, she fall on the ground, and her sword flung up into the air.

She raised her muddy face from the ground and looked up, her falling sword was going down directly to her face _'Souls, forgive me from my sins.' _she prayed and closed her eyes.

But nothing happened.

She opened her eyes, and found her sharp sword just a few inches from her face. Keitaro had caught the handle of the sword. Everyone was relieved that the fight is finally over, but why Keitaro smiling?

Keitaro grabbed the sword from both sides, and in one move broke it to two, then four, he broke until it became nothing more than small broken pieces, and those pieces fell on Motoko.

_'__What the…'_ everyone thought.

"You lost Aoyama, face the true. Even this precious sword broke, how can something like this protect you?" he said.

_'…'_ Motoko thought nothing, she couldn't handled this new situation, "This is too much!" Motoko suddenly burst out. "I cannot stand this shame," she said while crying, a tanto in hand. "I will commit seppuku for my humiliation!"

The girls just stood there, frozen by her brazen action.

SLAP!

A quick hand came to Motoko's face to slap her while the other hand went to catch the knife and take it from her.

Motoko held a hand to her cheek, completely taken by surprise by what he had done, and the expression on his face.

"Nothing but a loser." Keitaro muttered, as he began to walk away.

"Stop right there, Keitaro." Naru said.

"Stay back." Keitaro replied.

"She lost, she don't want to be humiliated" Naru said.

Keitaro broke into laughing hysterically "THIS IS SO FUNNY, ESPECIALLY FROM THE SHORT TEMPERED FOUR-EYES GORILLA."

Naru couldn't handled & she slapped him.

SLAP!

That was definitely the most shocked, even Motoko surprised.

Naru couldn't believe herself that she slapped Keitaro, she always punch and kick him, but not a slap, and not him. Even if what he said may be true, she couldn't let him get away with it.

Keitaro held a hand to his cheek, completely taken by surprise by what she had done, and the tears on her eyes_ 'Why she was crying?'_

He thought of getting revenge from her for that, but he stopped, he will never slap or hurt girl, especially Naru _'WHY HER WHY?'_ he angrily thought.

"You know that this all is stupid, I don't know why I even listened to that old bat." Keitaro said.

"For god's sake, she is your grandma Keitaro, if you don't like it, then leave." Haruka shouted.

"And you said it, I will leave and never come to this mental institution" he yelled back. He then left without say goodbye.

Everyone cried, even Motoko, the most cried is Naru, she ran away to her away, a lot of questions appeared in her mind_ 'WHY IS THIS HAPPENING, WHY HE LEAVED, WHY HE DIDN'T STAYED WITH ME, WHY HE DIDN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE, WHY I CAN'T CONFESS TO HIM'_. She reached her, jumped to her futon & hugged her Liddo-kun to calm herself, she tried to say it was just a nightmare to herself, but it's not.

Keitaro went to the metro station, he decided to make all this in past, he has the money, a lot of it, he can leave to anyplace and can have everything he need.

he thought,_ 'It's over'._

* * *

><p><strong>Tanto: Japanese small knife<strong>

**Thank to _Sci-Fi Raptor_ for take a part from chapter 5 of The Other Me, also all thanks to everyone who like it & who hate it.**


	12. Motoko's Punishment

**I'm sorry for take much time, hope this new chapter make you happy and forgive me.**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews (more than 50), story alerts, & favorite story.**

**Also special thanks to _HotelKatz_**, **_4321rayray_**, and **_Silentprism_ for their help. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Motoko's Punishment<p>

Tsuruko Aoyama was not a just great swordswoman, but also a successful lawyer, she changed the opinion of Aoyama name from Samurai that knew nothing but blood to that of the top lawyers in Japan, not to mention that she was one of most successful law advisers in the world.

However, the even worst cases that she faced before were easier than what she faced right now, Motoko's problem.

Her sister was always acted like an angry little girl who hates men for no radical reason. When the clan told Motoko to live outside the Shinmei-ryu School Dojo, Tsuruko didn't agree, but she accepted in the end in hope to change Motoko's behavior. In any event she was happy because of Granny Hina's decision to let her grandson become the dorm manager.

Her sister's actions were made her angry, but she quickly calmed down because of Keitaro's forgiveness.

She sat in her office, reading one of cases when the telephone began to ring. She quickly answered and soon her face changed from to calmness to shock when she heard what Haruka had to say.

Haruka told her of how her sister lost in the fight, not even mentioning that her sword broke.

She knew from before that Keitaro is a good person, but what he did confused her. 'What really happened?' she thought.

While she got Motoko in her car, she didn't know how to start. In the past they always been together, but since Tsuruko married, Motoko became less interested.

"So, how is everything going, little sister?"

"Fine Aneue."

"You know, the old bats want to discuss what happened, I'll help you."

"That's not as bad as what that vile male did."

"Why?"

"That vile male broke my sword, the first Aoyama sword, the sword that devils, dragons, & monsters were vanquished with. He broke it into pieces."

"Sister, that's not important, you are safe and that is important."

"Yes, it is, sister."

"Motoko, stop."

"No I won't. Unlike you, who cares about husband, kids, and work. I care for my sword, I, Motoko Aoyama, will live as a noble samurai."

"Well, wake up, noble samurai. It's a new Japan, not shogun's country."

"Then why are we still managing the dojo?"

"Because it's our duty to keep it as a Japanese heritage, not to mention it's clan treasure. why do you think we teach everyone besides us, why most Kyoto tourists visit our dojo first, why a lot of Entertainment companies coming to us for consulting."

"So all my life, I practiced for nothing."

"No you haven't, in fact all Aoyama clan practices as hard as you and even more. We all  
>practice to fight the most dangerous creatures."<p>

"Which is?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"Yes, if we don't control ourselves, our emotions, our anger, it will hurt us  
>and others."<p>

"But I know that men are nothing but vile creatures."

"If men are nothing but vile creatures, does that include your father? Your nephew? Uncles? Cousins? Your sons? Grandsons? Not to mention every male in this earth?"

"..."

"Women are just like Men, not all women are angels and not all men are wolves"

"But aunt Kurumu said they are nothing..."

"Aunt Kurumu can't stand anyone, because her behavior makes everyone, even pets, run away from her. Even her own damn kids don't like to be with her, I don't know how her husband Yuuto-san stays with her."

"Maybe because of her fortune..."

"PLEASE, that man did everything for her, she can't stand without him next to her."

"But she said he raped her."

"He raped her?"

"Yeah."

"PLEASE, if he did not rape her like you said, in every day, you know definitely what would happened?"

Motoko remembered one of days when her aunt Kurumu's mood was somehow weird, because her husband was on business for three days. She couldn't stay calm, even her students didn't look into her eyes. She waited for her husband at the train station, when he arrived, she took his hand quickly without saying hello or grabbing his bags. She just ran him to the nearest love hotel. The next few hours after he arrived at home, he wore shattered clothes while Kurumu walked behind him to hide her blush that she had at the moment. This made everyone laugh every time they remembered.

"But Urashima..."

"Haruka-san told me everything about how you had practiced on Keitaro and you didn't even thank him. The others said of how you attacked him without understanding the situation first and you didn't even apologize to him after you figured out what had really happened."

Motoko looked down at her lap in shame 'Am I really that bad?'

"You remembered Kiema Shakuri, the lawyer?"

Motoko remembered that guy, the lawyer who humiliated Aoyama clan, the top target for Aoyama members. It all started when two guys fought in the bar, one from Aoyama clan & the other was from Shakuri family. The man from the Shakuri was going to lose until his cousin Kiema Shakuri turned the tables on the situation, he even made the Aoyama clan apologize for mistake that they were innocent of.

"That day I decided to be a lawyer, someone who can win without a sword, someone unarmed who could still scare others."

"I remembered the day when I practiced to be a lawyer, everyone was surprised, since I'm a Aoyama they expect me to have a sword." she chuckled "Even my one of clients that I defended said that if I had a sword it would make the judge see that we were right."

Tsuruko then hugged Motoko, she said, "I hope everything goes well, Motoko. Even if the clan kicks you out, you will still my little sister, no matter what."

_**Later at Aoyama dojo:**_

It looked like a castle more than a house. The clan members were have a meeting to discuss Motoko's behavior, all members wanted to kick Motoko out of the dojo, except her sister who defended her, but they still refused.

"You know what, this is all stupid!" Tsuruko shouted.

"Watch your mouth Tsuruko."

"No I won't."

"What are complaining about?"

"She made a simple mistake, and you want to kick her out"

"What she did can lead to a crime, you know that, Miss. Lawyer."

"This coming from old brainless hags."

"You will be punished for that, little niece." Renji-san, her oldest uncle, picking up a bokken.

"If you can stay on your legs, old man" Tsuruko picking up a bokken two.

The two stood across from each other, once they moved to fight a quick punch came to both of their heads, it was the grandfather, Akira-san. Who was the Godfather of God Cry school.

"You called yourselves adults and yet you fight like children, your pathetic."

"But father, she challenged me! she must be punished."

"Grandfather , he challenged first, I'm just defending my sister."

"Like Motoko, you both let your anger control you, and this meeting is to discuss Motoko's problem, not execute her." he shouted, making all members silent. Then he said "And by the way, I'm the only one who can punish others."

All members realized their mistake, Tsuruko bowed as an apology to the elders, which in turn they bowed back to her.

He looked to Motoko, then to everyone and said "I've made my mind. Motoko, come with me for your punishment."

"But gran...ouch ouch!" Motoko said but couldn't continue because her grandpa pulled her left ear with his right hand "We don't have much time, young lady. Your punishment will be start soon."

Motoko walked with him, he was the scariest if he got angry. Nobody wanted to Anger him if they knew what was good for them. After a long walk inside the house they arrived at an open area, Motoko and her grandfather stopped in front of a group of boys, younger than her, she didn't how will Akira punish her, he said: "Motoko, meet your punishment."

* * *

><p><strong>How was the chapter? <strong>

**Motoko's Punishment, what do you expect? Let me know in a review.**

**You can also send messages, I'll like to answer them.**


	13. Nightmares

_**I hope this new chapter make you all happy and forgive me for lateness.**_

_**All thanks to my best friends; **__**Agato The Venom Host**_ & _**4321rayray**__** for their help.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>LEAVING THE HELL:<strong>_

Keitaro walked out of the Hinata finally free of his constant torment from it's all female residents. No more suffering from one of Naru's freakish punches or a sword technique from the ever man hating Motoko, no more surprise coma inducing flying kicks from Kaolla and especially no more getting scammed of money from the resident fox Mitsune Konno or Kitsune.

However he now finds himself in a new dilemma and that is that he has nowhere else to go.

His parents kicked him out and in a deep recess of his mind he'd hates them for doing such a bold move without any explanation, he has no money to buy or rent even an apartment for housing and he definitely won't be asking his friends.

Or former friends since he hasn't been speaking to them since the brawl at school.

Not that it bothered him much now that he thought about it, they truly were perverts with low self esteem's, never helped him out in any situation even when he was kicked out of his former home by his own parents and the bastards always laughed whenever he ended up in some of trouble too. No they can go to hell now for all he cared, you truly don't know who's a friend until you know who you yourself are.

The ringing from his mobile brought him out of his thoughts and checked the I.D. to see that it was his fight manager Takoma Osimi. "Hey Takoma what's going on?" He answered attempting to spirit himself up though only barely.

"Yo Keitaro my man you all set for the next big fight?"

"I guess so..." He knew his manager had to have caught on then when he almost lost complete control again.  
>"Something the matter K-Man?"<p>

"Huh? Oh no I'm fine. Nothing wrong at all Takoma."

"You sure? You sound a little-" "I'm fine alright!" Keitaro snapped with some anger showing with his thoughts on how he was treated by those harlots at Hinata. "Whoa easy there K-Man. Alright I get it so nothing is wrong but back to my earlier question."

"I could say I was born ready for the profession." Takoma chuckled on the other end. "Alright alright that's what I like to hear, the next match will take place at the Nippon Palace Hotel this friday."

"Got it. By they way I don't suppose you could arrange some housing as a favor could you?"

"What you run away from home or something?" Keitaro gave another momentary pause before continuing. "It's...complicated." He could hear his manager snort a little, disbelief or humor he didn't know. "Right well at short notice best I can get you a room at Dhiafa Tokyo Hotel, when you get there ask around for a man named Kaworu Nagisa and he'll give you hand with living arrangements."

"Thanks man. I owe you one for this."

"Ha ha ha well you could pay me back by showing up on time to the match. The prize will be cut in amount if neither or one of the opponents isn't there before it begins."

"Alright talk to you later then."

"Later K-Man." Keitaro hung up and placed the phone back in his pants pocket before heading down to the nearest Metro to take to the hotel thinking how annoying at times Takoma can be. "But he does come through every time and unlike a couple of bastards I won't mention he actually is a friend."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daifa Tokyo Hotel:<strong>_

The building was an incredible sight to Keitaro's most sore eye's and even more so on the inside which had green marble floors, decorative wall hangings and crystal chandiliers and there were even a few Picasso paintings he saw here and there and even the employee's were spiffy with handymaid uniforms fit for a five star hotel which he was beginning to think it was.

He walked to the front desk to the recipent who gave him a warm greeting. "Welcome to the Daifa Tokyo Hotel." She greeted with a smile that made him temporarily forget the hell he's been through the past couple of hours. "How may I help you sir?" "Yes thank you I'm looking for someone named Kaworu Nagisa?"

"Ah let me handle this one Miki-Chan." A young man's voice spoke up with Keitaro seeing a snow white haired young fellow who he presumed to be Nagisa.

"Are you Mr. Nagisa?" He asked with said person chuckling though nodding. "Sure am though just call me Nagisa. Come ahead with me, Osimi-San told me everything while you were on your way here."

"So, where I can stay?"

"Come with me, I can give a suite."

"Shouldn't I have registered or...?"

"Everything is done, Urashima-san."

They entered the elevator, Kaworu standing next to Keitaro. He was focused on Keitaro's body and suddenly touched his arms, chest, and belly.

Keitaro was shocked but stayed calm. "Excuse me?"

Kaworu answered, "Oh sorry sir, but since you fight for Oshimi-san, I thought you'd have a powerful body. I wanted to check, so don't misunderstand, sir."

"Okay, but be careful next time."

"Okay!"

Once they reached the suite, Kaworu opened the door and gave the key to Keitaro. He leaned in close to Keitaro's ears and said, "I'm straight, but for you I'll make an exception."

Keitaro jumped back frightened and said, "What the..."

Kaworu just laughed. "You should have seen the look on your face!" He soon stopped and said, "Anyway, have a nice time, sir." He then left to his work.

Keitaro checked out the suite. It had gypsum art in the ceiling, expensive furniture, famous paintings, and a bar of expensive bottles with crystal glasses. The suite was comfy and he immediately went to the bedroom, jumped on the bed and tried to sleep.

5 minutes passed, 10 minutes, 15 minutes, half an hour, one hour, but he still couldn't sleep. His body needed to rest but his mind just wouldn't stop working. It was like his brain had something else in mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Keitaro's nightmare:<strong>_

He found himself in a colorless world. Nobody was there except for him. He listened closely to a voice, it sounded like someone was crying. From what he could tell, it sounded like a little child. He started to search for this sound's owner. The sound was painful, not scary, but it squeezed his heart.

His world kept changing into different places; his house, Hinata dorm, Tokyo, Toudai, the park, Okinawa, etc.… every place that held significance in his mind.

He reached the final destination. It was a sandbox in some park. 'I remembered this place…' he thought. 'It was where I made that stupid promise'.

"How...sob...dare...sob...you...sob...call...our...sob...promise...sob...stupid!" replied a little girl behind him. She wore a white kimono, her auburn hair tied.

"Who are you?"

"You don't who I am?"

"That's why I'm asked you!"

"I'm your promise girl."

"You're my what?"

"Your promise girl! I'm the one who you said you'd go to Tokyo U with. You said we'd be happy and live together forever."

'Is she really my promise girl?' he thought. An idea popped into his head. He said, "What's your name?" However, she looked sad.

"What?" he asked.

"How could you not know my name?"

"Look here, little girl. When you left with your family, you didn't tell me your name."

She looked confused.

"Let's say I forgot it, can you remind me?"

"No…"

"No?"

"If you don't remembered your promise girl's name, you don't remember the promise."

Anger boiled inside Keitaro. Fifteen years of studying, becoming a joke to everyone, working like a slave, having no respect or a girlfriend...for nothing. All of that for this one promise.

"You know what, I don't want to keep this promise anymore, it's stupid."

"You don't want to keep our promise?"

"Yeah."

Her eyes turned fire red like lava and she screamed "HOW DARE YOU!"

Her scream was so strong that he flew up into the air. The next thing he felt was the hard ground as he fell from the bed. He went to the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water. 'It was just a nightmare, nothing important,' he thought and went back to sleep.

But it wasn't just once that this nightmare occurred. The same nightmare came every night, like it was telling him something. Unfortunately, our hero didn't understand it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naru's nightmare:<strong>_

She found herself in a colorless world. Nobody was there except her. She started to search but she didn't understand what she was searching for.

Her world changed into different places; her house, Hinata dorm, Tokyo, Toudai, the park, Okinawa...etc., every place that held significance in her mind.

She reached her final destination. It was sandbox in some park. 'Somehow I remember this place,' she thought. 'But what is it?'

"How could you forget this place?" a sound echoed behind her.

"WHO'S THERE?"

"How could you forget me?" it was a brown hair young boy.

"Do I know you?"

"Man, when you were little you were sweeter."

Naru felt flattered.

"Now, you've become old, ugly, and stupid"

Naru felt angry. His words caused her to form a fist without her control.

The boy saw that and said, "See, you wanna punch me right now."

"Huh, hey wait a second! I didn't mean…"

"You aren't my promise girl anymore…" the boy then disappeared like a ghost,

"Wait a second, wait, WAIT!" Before he disappeared, Naru saw a red hand mark on his right check. She thought carefully, 'Is he?'

Naru woke up with a start from her nightmare. She went to the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water. 'It was just a nightmare, nothing important,' she thought. 'But somehow this nightmare was telling me something. I wish I knew what it was…' She went back to sleep.

She looked to Liddo-kun, still in his place. Since her secret crush left, everything went wrong. Even her partner for punishing perverts left. She didn't know why she was still in this place. It was so empty.

'I should go to my family. This place is no longer my home.' She thought.

The next morning she called her family, prepared her bags and said bye to everyone. Then she left without another word.

* * *

><p><span>Kaworu Nagisa is a character from Neon Genesis Evangelion.<span>

Nippon Palace Hotel and Dhiafa Tokyo Hotel are imaginary names.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next? Stay with this story.<strong>


	14. Before the 2nd match

_**Sorry for delay, I hope you will like this chapter.**_

* * *

><p>Hinata cafe:<p>

Haruka couldn't be anymore bored than she was right now. Since her nephew decided to leave, everything went dead.

Tsuruko came over the next day to take Motoko with her. After that, Naru moved back with her family, which was surprising considering the fact that she didn't like them. She had a step father instead of a real one. The others followed and left as well.

Not only Hinata dorm, but the whole area was affected by Keitaro's leave. The pharmacy revenues were cut in half, the tools shop had to get many loans to stay open, and even the Flying Man Restaurant (since her nephew always landed there from the tenant's punches) went broke and closed down.

Haruka had nothing but the same old customers coming everyday. Many couldn't come because of their low income. Some of them even got bored of the same tea.

She remembered her days with Keitaro, unlike Seta or anyone else. He was the only who made her smile. She enjoyed playing with him since their childhood and she always liked hearing his voice on the phone when she was in the college.

A phone ringing woke her up from her daily daydreaming. She answered it:

"Hello, Haruka-san."

"Oh hello, Tsuruko-san. Don't tell me you called to sue Keitaro."

"It's not that. I called to invite a fighting match."

"Interesting…" 'Maybe it will kill time?' "So, when and where is the match?"

"It's a surprise, so please don't ask more. I'll come to pick you up, okay?"

Tsuruko soon came and picked up Haruka.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside Nippon Palace:<strong>_

Tsuruko arrived at Nippon Palace Hotel. She stopped her car in the park and walked up right next to Haruka to elevator. She pressed the button for third floor.

She's calm. Haruka thought. There had to be a reason for Tsuruko's silence…

"I always come here," she said it with a smile. "Since it's my business as a lawyer."

"Oh…" Haruka replied.

The two saw a bold man with tattoos on his body standing next to a closed door. Tsuruko showed him a banknote of 10,000 yen.

"Yukichi-kun. Allow me to enter."

The guy took it and moved over to let her go in. Haruka followed her but the guy said no. Tsuruko understood it quickly. "Oh, didn't I mention that he also he allowed her in?" She showed him another 10,000 yen.

"Isn't bribing illegal?" Haruka asked.

"No, I didn't bribe him. I gave him lubricated money."

"Lubricated money?"

"Yes, to make everything easier."

"Wow, this coming from a lawyer."

"Believe me, they maybe sins for everyone. But in reality, life is nothing without them."

Haruka couldn't believe it. This was coming from a lawyer, not to mention an Aoyama clan member.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the secret room:<strong>_

However, she was surprised when she saw famous faces she didn't expect to see in this kind of places. She never expected to meet them in her life directly. Some of them were people she looked up to; famous actresses, TV show hosts and sports stars.

But what got her attention was a young man wearing a Scotch shirt with jeans and tennis shoes. She couldn't recognize him from behind.

The show started and the guy took off his shoes and shirt. He entered the ring. Once he turned, Haruka was shocked to see that it was Keitaro.

"I wished I brought a camera," Tsuruko said without looking at Haruka.

"What? Why?" Haruka answered.

"The famous cold-blood Haruka shocked? That's a milion dollar photo, baby."

"But...but…"

"I know, I know. You're weak nephew converted into a muscular wrestler without anyone noticing."

Haruka felt ashamed of herself. Keitaro changed and she never noticed. She remembered when she tried everything to seduce Seta, but got no reaction from ex-boyfriend.

"The match is going to start," said Tsuruko excited.

Haruka focused on the match intently.

* * *

><p><strong>Yukichi-kun: On the 10,000 yen banknote, you'll find a picture of Yukichi Fukuzawa, a Meiji era philosopher and the founder of Keio University.<strong>

**Flying Man Restaurant: I take it from **_**OVER THE LIMIT**_** by **_**DarkPaladin300**_


	15. How did she?

_**Thanks everyone for the reviews, it inspires me to continue. ****I updated early, so I won't disappoint anyone. Hope you like it.**_

* * *

><p>Inside the match:<p>

Keitaro waited for his competitor, but he didn't come.

'Something wrong…' he thought.

Twenty men entered the ring instead of one. Covered in muscles and filled with anger. A metal cage fell on the ring and trapped the fighters inside.

Keitaro felt nervous. 'What's going on?' he thought.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN," a woman with long black hair in a tuxedo appeared with a microphone in her left hand. "By a special request from one of our guests, our new hero, Keitaro, will fight to protect his life against 20 men who are after his blood. The rules are simple; the twenty men can kill him while he can't kill them. The winner will get 100 million yen."

Keitaro tried to find who the special person that paid such a great amount just to kill him was. He started to think, 'Maybe it's one of the Yakuza who last in the last match…' He smirked at a man sitting in the back. He somehow knew who it was. He said to himself, "Saki Tenjouin, that crazy bitch."

Haruka looked in horror as her nephew was faced against 20 monsters. She looked to her neighbor who was enjoying herself eating popcorn.

"How you can just stand there?"

"Well, it's not my business. He entered this kind of game so it's his responsibility and you should let it go. Just enjoy the show" she offered her popcorn bag to her and said, "Want some?"

Haruka prayed that her nephew would still be alive after this bloody game.

Keitaro's heart was beating so fast that he was confused. Whether it was from excitement or fear, he didn't know. He just wanted to escape but they surrounded him.

Like the old days, they were kicking his ass, laughing at him, stealing his money...etc. Keitaro remembered all his enemies, their laughs, jokes, punches, kicks...etc. What Keitaro didn't notice was all twenty men attacking him at once.

Keitaro received punches and kicks from the twenty men. Everybody was shocked thinking the end was near for the new star. Even Ohsimi-san was surprised from Keitaro losing. Like they say; easy come, easy go.

Suddenly, Keitaro changed and was soon a monster himself. He grabbed two fighters by their hair and used them as shield. He didn't care that it might cut their heads from their bodies.

Soon, he makes his comeback and wins, but his fighting spirit didn't stop. In fact, he kicked their bodies even after they stopped moving. Their bosses were scared of this killing machine and the audience got suspicious of this uncontrolled fighter.

Saki, frightened as well, escaped the crowd and entered her limo. She feared the last person she didn't want to know about what she did knew. Unfortunately, she'd pay a high price for it.

Haruka was surprised by her nephew. She didn't know whether to go and take him away from this dirty place or run away from him. As for Tsuruko, she was still eating popcorn.

While Keitaro was still fighting the unconscious bodies, he saw a little girl wearing a kimono in the audience.

'How did she...?' he couldn't continue his thoughts because three men grabbed him from behind to prevent him from moving. He looked again to the little girl, but she wasn't there.

* * *

><p><strong><em>How did you like this chapter? Any suggestions? I'd love to know what you think.<em> **


	16. After the 2nd match

**Thanks for all readers & fans, you are the best.**

**I wanna thank 4321rayray & missing nin for thier help on this chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>After the match:<span>

Keitaro went inside a room. There was an office desk, leather sofa, dresser, a fridge full of drinks and snacks, and a bathroom.

"What the hell wrong with you?" Oshimi shouted.

"I fight to live, that is what I did."

"You were going to kill them!"

"They're lucky they aren't dead yet. Otherwise they would be going to hell."

"You dig your grave, & not only you. Everyone will be in Hell because of you"

"Like I really care"

"Watch your mouth Mr. Urashima"

Keitaro smiled & said "Did I made Cold Osimi angry?"

Osimi walked slowly to Keitaro "Listem me Mister, there are things worse than death & I will not be happy only, but enjoying suffering you"

Keitaro felt scary from him, so he prepared his hand to enter Osimi's chest & let it out from his back.

Fortunatey they were interrupted by one of waitresses. She was a brunette with long hair. "Sir," she addressed. "There are two women outside asking for a meeting with Urashima-san."

"Tell them to wait," Keitaro ordered in a cold voice.

"Tell them to come in. I'm leaving now," he said to waitress. He turned to Keitaro and said, "Behave Keitaro, or meet the consequnces"

The two entered after Oshimi left and Haruka went directly to hug him. Tsuruko went to the fridge, picked up a soft drink, and sat on the coach.

"Thank God, Keitaro! You scared me. I thought I was going to lose you!"

"Why are you here, Haruka?"

"Tsuruko bring me here." She introduced her friend, "Tsuruko, this is Keitaro, my nephew. Keitaro, this is Tsuruko Aoyama, Motoko's older sister."

She expected Keitaro to get nervous after Haruka mentioned the Aoyama name, but she got no reaction.

Instead, he walked over to her and they shook hands. "I never expected to see an Aoyama in anything except a Gi and Hakama, not to mention a beautiful business suit."

Haruka felt angry, she didn't know why.

"Thank you, Keitaro, but I'm married woman." She removed her hand and continued, "Also, I'm a lawyer."

"Heh, nothing happened. Alright?" he shot back. "Beside, your sister started it, so you can't sue me."

"Who said anything about me suing you?"

"Then why did you come here?"

"I came here for entertainment, not for you. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Wow, your words are worse than Motoko's attacks."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"ENOUGH!"

They both looked at Haruka, she said "Tsuruko, I didn't come here for fun! Keitaro stop all this nonsense and come back!"

"Why?"

"Why? Well, it's your responsibility as an owner and manager of Hinata dorm. You are a student and this will give you nothing."

"Well, Haruka you've been mistaken. First, Hinata dorm gives me nothing but pain. Secondly, why should I study? What for? To be a salary man who works like a pet for little cash? You know, I got 100 million Yen tonight. You worked in Toudai and now you work in a cafe, you'd never make anywhere near as much. Besides, I like fighting. You know that I've always been bullied. Now, everyone is scared from me."

"Why are you running away Urashima?" Tsuruko asked.

"What?" Keitaro and Haruka said at the same time.

"I saw it in your fighting style. You're correct that you like to fight, but it's because you hide from something you didn't want. Something that's painful every time you remember it."

Keitaro didn't know that she was smart enough to really understand him very well Someone who knew nothing of who he really was and not what he looked like outside.

Unfortunately, he did what he always did, he ran away.

"Please leave, I don't want see you anymore."

"But Keitaro..." Haruka said.

"I SAID GO!" Keitaro yelled.

"Come on Haruka, let's go." Tsuruko pulled Haruka outside.

Haruka stopped on the before the door & said "Keitaro, if you eant to come back, then come, we welcomed you, no matter what, that's what family do"

Once they left, Keitaro locked the door and let his tears start to fall. He couldn't hold himself anymore and he fell on the ground and cried like a little baby who lost a toy. He cried until he fell asleep.

He woke up after 2 to 3 hours later and he went back to his room unhappily. His sad face got everyone's attention but no one was brave enough to ask him. They just let him go to his room.

In another area of the city:

A brown haired girl sat on the coach drinking a milk. She felt a hand on her shoulder, it was a woman wearing winter pajamas.

"You couldn't sleep either, mom?" the girl started.

"Something like that," her mom answered.

The girl gathered all her courage and asked, "Mom, can I ask you a personal question?"

The woman got suspicious. "Go on," she answered.

"Why did you get a divorce with my dad?"

The mother didn't know what to do. Like her daughter, she asked herself this question a lot but there was only one answer. She didn't want to say it, but her daughter's serious eyes didn't allow her to escape.

She answered, "Well, Naru the true is..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone for the reviews, story alerts, and favorite story.<strong>


	17. Shinobu

****I'm sorry for lateness. I was busy, I know it's not an excuse & I hope to update soon in the future.****

**I would like to thank those who have giving nice and fair reviews and those who have supported this story.**

* * *

><p>She sat alone in the kitchen of her mother's new home. After the divorce, her mother bought a small studio with an open kitchen and bath layout. It was best residence that her mother could tolerate.<p>

Her mother was home with her, since it was her day off. Even though they watched soap operas together, it was still boring.

She remembered when her family wasn't separated and her life at Hinata dorm. Somehow, she felt like she always got bad luck and that she was the reason for all her problems.

School wasn't good either. She was still the cry baby that everyone bullied. Her friends bullied her and while she was at the Hinata dorm, everyone except Keitaro looked at her as a chief. As a girl that worked for free, not as a friend or a human being.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door bell. It was her father.

"Hello Shinobu-chan," he said cheerfully.

"Hi, dad."

Then he looked to his ex-wife. He said in a cold voice, "Harumi."

"Mitsu," she answered, colder than her ex-husband.

"Want to come with me, honey?"

"Why would she want to come with you?" her mother started.

"Please don't start, Harumi."

"I have a stable job. Unlike you, who works as a Taxi driver,"

Shinobu couldn't take it anymore. She yelled, "STOP IT!"

"What?" both of them said at the same time.

"I said stop it!"

"Watch your mouth young lady," her mother hissed.

"Don't you dare speak like that to your parents!" her father replied.

Her parents glared at her, but she showed them her red puffy eyes.

"You called yourselves parents?" she shouted.

"…" both of them stayed silent.

"If you hate each other, that's fine with me, but I'm your daughter for Kami's sake! If you can't act as a family, then at least act like parents!" she screamed, tears in her eyes.

This made the two adults freeze. They had heard this lecture a lot, but they didn't expect their daughter to lecture them about it.

"I'll leave this hell when I'm 18, but in the meantime, all I have to do is wait for that faithful day to come," Shinobu said and left to her room crying.

Her parents just stood there. Shinobu, their own daughter, didn't want them.

'WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?' her mother thought.

'PLEASE, SHIN-CHAN, DON'T HATE ME!' her father thought.

Finally, he turned to his wife. "Harumi…"

"Yeah."

"I think we should change."

"Yeah"

"We should be good parents."

"Yeah."

"Let's stop fighting, if we can't, then not in front of her at least."

"Yeah."

"Are you with me?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to you?"

"Are you deaf? She doesn't want me or you!" she cried.

"I heard her and I don't like it. What about you?"

"Me neither"

"Then what should we do?"

"I don't know, but she's better with us than at that place. She was only a free chef there"

"I agree, but I think we should do something."

"Yes, we should."

Meanwhile, Shinobu covered her head with a pillow. Her constant crying hurt her voice because she yelled at her parents, but she felt relaxed when she let everything in her heart out. She fell asleep after that.

She woke up the next morning and prepared herself for the worst case scenarios. She'd either be kicked out, or they'd fight over her and one, or worse, both would die. What shocked her was when she saw her parents sitting together, waiting for her so they could eat breakfast as a family.

Her parents talked to each other the first five minutes into breakfast. Her mother talked about the stupid new doctors who thought they were better than the nurses while she and her officemates did most of work. Her father described his new work life as a taxi driver, saying it was better than the routine office work.

Shinobu just listened to them. 'Maybe Su is controlling their minds…' she thought.

"Shinobu-chan," her father called.

"Yes, dad?" she answered.

"Your mother and I decided…"

'Are they going back to the way they were before?' Shinobu thought.

"To focus on you from now on."

"Huh?"

"That's right, sweetie. We forgot about you because of our fights," her mother said. "But taking care of you will be our goal, as a family."

"Aren't you going to fight each other?" she asked.

"Well, we will still argue no matter what, but we promised that we would forget everything when it comes to you."

Shinobu sat in silence. She couldn't believe it. Was this the ending of a nightmare or the beginning of a new lovely dream?

However, she was interrupted when her mother spoke to her.

"Shinobu, aren't you going to school?"

"Huh?"

"It's almost eight."

"AAAHHH!" Shinobu panicked. "I'll be late, I'll be late!"

"I'll take you."

"What?" both Shinobu and mother said.

"I'll take you to the school; it's on the way to the office."

"Ok, but be careful, Mister," her mother said in a stunned voice.

"I will, your highness," her father replied.

While Mitsu drove her to the school, Shinobu was lost in her thoughts. She stared at the cloudy sky, wishing one thing.

'Sempai, please come back!'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter & next will focus on what happened to Hinata tenants after they left the dorm. if any suggestions, please inform me.**

****Again, thanks for those who have giving nice and fair reviews and those who have supported this story.****


	18. Kaolla Su

**I would like to thank those who have giving nice and fair reviews and those who have supported this story. & special thanks to _4321rayray_ for beta reading this chapter, so please read her stories, they are wonderful.**

* * *

><p>Su:<p>

Su sat alone in her royal bedroom. Since she returned back to her home country, she didn't expect much fun. She ate her meals, which contained a lot of bananas, but refused to eat more than necessary.

Maids, employees, royal family members, and even the Molmolian public were worried about their little princess. She wasn't hyperactive like she used to be and she didn't cause disasters during her vacations. She was almost like a zombie.

Even those who were happy that she went to Japan for more than a year grew concerned.

Many who were related to her wanted to punish Keitaro Urashima, since he was responsible for her sadness. Some of them hired assassins, while others paid corrupted employees of the Japanese government to put him in the worst prison for the rest of his life. However, each attempt was intervened by Princess Amalla.

She was a wise woman. She knew her sister was just a little girl but Su was also a princess. Her little sister's behavior caused nothing but problems, if not nightmares to the poor victims.

She wished to talk to Su about it but she knew she couldn't. She listened to no one, except her brother, Lamba, who wasn't available. So, she decided to talk to her, despite the risk.

"Hello, little sister," Amalla started.

"Hi," she replied coldly.

"So, what's new?"

"Nothing, big sis."

"Oh come on, why don't you invent something fun?"

"I don't want to."

"So, let's play!"

"Not interested."

"Shopping?"

"No."

"Eating bananas?"

"Not hungry."

"So, what do you want?"

"How about you leave me alone?"

Amalla decided to leave because it was pointless, but Su caught her hand. "Please, stay..."

"Su, please tell me. What happened?"

"Big sister, am I bad girl?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because no one will play with me…"

"Well, come with me."

Both of them went to Amalla's office. She opened her computer and clicked on one of the video icons on her screen.

The video was of daily events in the Royal Palace. In the first ten seconds, nothing except silence and calmness covered the palace. All of the employees worked normally, but suddenly, a huge series of explosions came from rockets. The employees hid in different places. Some of them climbed on the ceiling and the worst part was Su running after them while laughing hysterically.

Su was shocked. 'Is this why we throw a party every time I go back to Japan? I thought they threw one so they wouldn't feel sad about me leaving them,' Su thought.

"I recorded this to show it to anyone who really wanted to work here. It's true that we pay a lot, but there is a price for it as well," she giggled. "Most of them withdraw after seeing this, which saves a lot of money."

"Am I really that bad?"

"Yes, you are that bad little sister," she stopped and continued angrily. "You are the worst. Because of your childish acts, a lot of employees left us and we paid a lot of compensations to your victims, we..."

"ENOUGH!" Su screamed.

"No, it's not enough. For God sake, you are princess! Act as princess should, not like a spoiled psycho. Grow up!"

"I don't want to grow up…"

"Tell me someone who played with you and still wants to play."

She opened her mouth but no words came out. She remembered everyone, her family, her school, and finally, Hinata dorm. The only one who played with her was Keitaro, but only because he was forced to do so. If he got chance, he would say no.

She couldn't take it anymore and she fell on the ground and crying. She finally understood it, nobody loved her. Even her Onii-san and Keitaro didn't love her anymore.

Amalla hugged her sister and said, "Calm down, Su. It's ok."

"No, it's not! Nobody loves me," she cried.

"That's not true, everyone likes you."

"Then why will no one play with me?"

"Do I have to answer that question?"

"But no one said anything about it…"

"As if you'd accept it. I bet Keitaro refused you a lot but you never accepted it."

Su looked at the ground. She felt ashamed of herself.

"What should I do?"

"Well first, stop your childish nonsense. You are in eighth grade, not to mention that you're a Molmolian princess. Why don't you use your genius for something useful instead of playing all the time?"

"But, having fun is a good thing!"

"Not all time. If you always play, you'll get bored. Am I right?"

"But..."

"No buts. Even though you are my sister, I want you to be a good girl," she said in a high voice. "Now, apologize to everyone, both here and in Japan. Invent something useful for once. No more harmful toys from now on."

Su went to her room afterward. She didn't like it, but it was better than nobody wanting to be with her.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>P.S. : Please tell me what happens to the girls after leaving the dorm, by your reviews and PMs.<strong>**


	19. Sara, Seta & Haruka

**I want to thank **_**HotelKatz**_** for help with chapter. I also want to thank & acknowledge **_**MaximalCatPossible**_** for giving me good ideas for this chapter.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She sat in her tent in Peru, exhausted from doing dishes, cleaning, &amp; studying. Unlike her past life in Hinata dorm where she playing all times, prepared pranks, &amp; hitting Keitaro all time.<p>

But since he leaved, the dorm became dead, Su became gloomy, she stopped inventing anything, Kitsune drank more & more, & Shinobu's cooking talent dropped, until Naru left without saying goodbye. Same thing happened with everyone, & she was the last one who left. 'Why this happened?' She thought.

She hated Keitaro, but why? Is it because he always gone with her father on his trips & not taking her, or because he looked like her father, or is it because he always received punches, kicks, slashes, rockets & still was smiling, happy, & cheerful? She thought he was a masochistic, but his escapes from punches, kicks, slashes, & rockets proved her idea wrong. Maybe it's because he always chase Naru, _'Why he didn't love someone else?'_ she thought. she thought that Mutsumi or Shinobu were nice matched for Keitaro, also Kitsune, Motoko, & Su would be better for him than Naru. Even herself would be better than her..._'WHAT THE HELL DID I THINK ABOUT THAT DORK?!'_. But again, she hated him more right now, was it because he left? Especially her? She may be annoying, but she isn't a bad girl.

But back to her reality, she discovered the real world of her father & Keitaro. Her father used Keitaro as not a butler, but a slave. Keitaro was cooking, cleaning, writing notes & lectures when the laptop is not worked. The funny thing was, Keitaro never complained, in fact he asked for more. Was it because he doesn't want to live with them?

She thought they were having fun adventures, it turned out that these adventures is only 5% of what happened there, while the others are nothing but a hard boring work.

Her father wasn't having the best time. Since Keitaro left, he gave all the work to Sara. She couldn't do anything because nobody taught her. He thought that since she is an orphan he can't do anything so she will not disappoint him.

Not to mention his angry employer; Toudai Archeological College, they didn't pay him enough & still they asked him to do more.

His first days with Sara wasn't good, but after a while, she's start to be better, she start to cook & clean, not professional like Keitaro, but better than nothing.

He saw her relaxed in her tent after finished her work, he decided talk to her, after all, she's his daughter.

"How is everything Sara-chan?"

"Fine, Papa"

"Well you've become better than Keitaro."

"No, Papa" Sara couldn't take it anymore.

"No what, Sara?" he was confused.

"Keitaro wasn't better, he was the best. I never imagined that someone cooked for us & twenty workers, cleaning everything, digging more than a Bulldozer can do, received all kinds of slashes, punches, rockets, & kicks, but he still smiled, & is a great person. I kicked him a lot, but right now, I'm jealous of him."

"You are not alone."

"What?!"

"I'm also jealous of him, spending all time with Haruka. Sometimes I wished he was dead. I ordered him to do work even it wasn't his business, but I did."

"I thought you prepared him to be your successor."

"I didn't, I just used him as a free worker, no more. But his existing to work changed my mind, so I prepared him, cleaning artifacts, drawing them, studying History, write lectures...etc. Nothing but work to him," He looked down & said "Just nothing."

"Can I work with you Papa?"

"Why do you want to work with me?"

"I don't want to be away from you anymore, I want to be a good person like Keitaro used to be, & I wanna be your successor."

"It may not be easy."

"I know, but if not for me or you, then for Keitaro."

"What do you mean?"

"I always smashed vases & artifacts on his head at your work, not mention always play pranks on him to make Naru, Motoko, or anyone punished him for silly things that he didn't do."

She stopped then continued "If I became an assistant to you & be a good person, I may apologize to Keitaro by helping him in his chores & excavations."

"I'm glad that you'll change to become a better person."

Sara was glad from her father's words...

"But it's not going to be easy, first you should talk with Keitaro & ask his forgiveness, then you should ask him how to repair your relationship or offer him a solution for your problem. Finally you have to make every effort to change the behavior that wrecked your relationship with Keitaro, not to mention that I won't go easy on you if you become my assistant even if you are my daughter."

"What if he hates me & doesn't want to see me again?"

"No matter what changes Keitaro has gone through, he still is the nice guy deep down inside & he will definitely recognize that you want to redeem yourself & won't make the same mistakes as you did before."

"I'm still worried that Keitaro might not want to see me again."

"If we find Keitaro, I will do my best to get him to hear you, after all you are my little daughter. Now why won't start your work?" he looked at some old jars & said "Try to measure these jars, & then write their dimensions in the paper so I can enter them in my laptop"

"I can enter them directly to your laptop"

"Go for it, part timer,"

**THREE MONTHS LATER at Hinata cafe:**

Haruka sat there in her cafe, the business was slow, but not dead, still the same old customers, it wasn't since her nephew wasn't here.

The dorm became dead if not scary, a lot of people asked to leave in this building, but they left after they saw the ghost Inn, not to mention the real estates companies & especially the Sakata group ran away from this cursed building.

Until her dream entered the cafe, but with a strange girl, she was blond, wearing a denim shirt & short pants, with a sporty shoes & a discovers hat.

"Hello, Haruka" said by the man

"Oh hello Seta, welcome back, it's been a while." she converted her eyes to girl "Same to you Sara, you've changed, you look much prettier"

"Thank you Haruka-san" Sara bowed which caused Haruka to be shocked by the new girl behavior, 'Since when did Sara behave?!' she thought.

"I see the business is still going on." Seta watched the deadly life, if Haruka didn't know about his behavior she would kicking him, but he quickly said back "I mean, I'm sorry..."

"It's OK" Haruka said, usually she hit him, but this time, she decided to stop.

There was a silent in the cafe's atmosphere, Sara broke it by saying "So where's the do...I mean Keitaro-san?"

"By this day, it became 100 days since he left."

"I'm sorry" both Seta & Sara said it in one time while they kneeled in front of her.

"Huh?!" Haruka replied.

Seta started "I was jealous of him, spending all time with you, sometimes I wished he was dead. I used him as a free worker, ordered him to do work like cleaning artifacts, drawing them, studying History, writing lectures...etc. Nothing but work to him. Even it wasn't his business."

Haruka was surprised, never in her life, expected to hear a man said he was jealous, especially from Seta who got nothing good, but still she felt happiness because he finally said his true feelings of loving her & wanna be the one with her.

Sara continued, "Keitaro was the best guy in the world. He received all kinds of slashes, punches, rockets, & kicks, & yet he still smiled & didn't said anything to you or papa, I kicked him , smashed vases & artifacts on his head at Papa work, not mention always play pranks on him to make Naru, Motoko, or anyone punished him for silly things that he didn't do."

Haruka listened, she walked slowly to Seta, he was expected a slap, punch or kick from her, but all she did is catch his head & move it to her chest, so he can listen her heart beats, & said "You definitely know that you should apologize to Keitaro & not me." she then looked to Seta "And Seta, act like real man for once."

She pinched his cheeks with glaring at him. "As for what you did Seta, I'll punish you," but she leaned her face & gave him a small kiss"and you'll enjoy it". He just nodded.

Sara coughed "Hm...hm..." she said "Can we go now to search for Keitaro?", she went outside but stopped & said smirking "You two can continue the lovey dovey later" Then Sara went to the car.

For that, Haruka & Seta were upset from stopping their romantic moment, but she was right. This time, they must find Keitaro & bring him back, & after that everything will go well.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for your patience, and thanks for those who have giving nice &amp; fair reviews &amp; those who have supported this story.<strong>


	20. Mutsumi

Thank you all for your patience, and special thanks to **_Hyrulian Hero Akai_**, _**4321rayray**_, and _**HotelKatz**_ for their help on this chapter.

I take some from the story from "Mutsumi's Smile" by _**Orokid**_.

* * *

><p>I found myself in a black and white world. Nobody was there except me. I started to run, but I didn't understand what I was searching for. My world changed into different places; my house, Hinata Inn, Tokyo, Toudai, Okinawa, and finally, the park. I found the sandbox, but what I did was shocking.<p>

I kicked the sand box with my feet, destroying the small house. I didn't know why, but I started to enjoy what I did. I hated my life in general, especially this place.

I woke to discover that I was in my bedroom in our house in Okinawa. It was just a nightmare, but somehow I could it was telling me something.

Ever since Keitaro left, I didn't understand why I still in this cursed place. I didn't like Hinata Inn from the beginning. I saw how my parents worked to please the customers and their bitch employer, Grandma Hina, only to get some cash that allowed them to buy a small farm with a small house. I tried to hate this place at first, but thanks to my parents' education, they removed the hate from my heart. Not to mention my Kei-kun's help with it.

At first I didn't like him, but after awhile he became my best friend. We played everywhere, got dirty, ate watermelon together...etc. He was like a knight on a white horse. It was just the two of us.

Until the day the new succubus, Naru Narusegawa came.

She was younger than both of us but he started to like her, even if she was about two years-old. When she was sick, he'd stop playing with me and go to see her. He took care for her the best that he could by helping her parents. He'd always made up excuses to go see her in the middle of the night, if only to wish her goodnight or to watch over her during her bad days. Kei-kun would stay there the whole night and risk his own health for her.

Naru started to like him too. When he wasn't at the inn, she'd stop playing with everyone and became depressed. She'd always ask him to hold her on his back to have dinner with her and her dictator mother and her weak father. She'd go to his bedroom to see him, to wish him goodnight and sleep with him.

Of course, I was with them all the time, but somehow I felt that those two had their own world. I was jealous of Naru. What did Naru have and I didn't? I was nicer and more beautiful than her. I knew how to pleasure a man better than her. Sometimes I wished I could kill her, by poison, stabbing her with Keitaro's pencil while she slept...etc. I was always dreaming of that when I was a little girl. What was stopping me? I didn't want Keitaro to hate me.

I guess when I felt that I wouldn't be seeing them again for a long time, I made a promise with Keitaro to go to Todai, but again Naru interrupted us. She and Keitaro promised each other that both of them would go to Tokyo University and live happily together forever.

I was so upset that I was thinking of killing both of them. So, I took Naru outside and I challenged her to a duel, the winner would become his wife.

Since she was stupid - and still is- we played rock, paper scissors. I knew she was going to lose because she always chooses paper while I always chose scissors, but that night, I chose paper and she chose scissors.

Those two weren't meant for each other, I knew it, my heart knew it, but I couldn't get in the way of that. 15 or 16 years later, I smiled when I met him again. I recognized him immediately, but unfortunately he didn't recognize me. He was different than the last time I had seen him. Keitaro was handsome, maybe not athletic, but a cute enough to make me happy. I felt my heart break when I saw that whore next to him. Fortunately, she didn't remember me either.

I just kept smiling because I wanted Kei-kun to choose me on his own. I tried to laugh when I saw them in such strange appearances that could have fooled anyone into thinking rash things, only to cry once I was alone.

When Naru and I bathed together on our first night, I asked her if she loved Keitaro. She said she would never love that pervert. I hugged her immediately as I if I was joking with her, while truthfully I was going to drown her. How could she say that about him? When she started to suffocate, she was saved by my knight in shining armor. Only he rewarded by flying on Naru Air.

No matter what, I had promised to stay out of their relationship. At the same time though, I promised myself that I wouldn't allow my love to fly away with my heart.

I gave him my first kiss, when I was five years old. It was a strange experience, but it was fun to think that Kei-kun was mine again.

How I wished to kiss him again, this time so I know that he isn't leaving anymore. Even though I always ended up kissing him, I just wanted him to kiss me again.

I understood that he didn't like me that way, that he chose that tomboy instead of me. It doesn't matter why, I was just happy that he chose. That was all that mattered.

I always made moves on him, hoping he would notice. I didn't even ask Naru, Motoko, Sara, and Su to stop their crazy punishments for stupid things he didn't even do. I didn't tell Shinobu to stop crying and running like a cry baby. I didn't prohibit Kitsune from teasing him to get her dirty goals.

I didn't do any of that, thinking it as a way to boil Keitaro's anger up inside and make him kick those sluts out. But none of that happened. Instead, he forgave them. His big heart is what made love him, and made me want him more and more.

But the winds come as not as the ships want, he left, leaving Naru, everyone, and I alone.

I walked outside to smell the fresh air, but it didn't help me. Instead, the pain intensified. I felt guilt for breaking Keitaro and Naru's love. I didn't understand why, for I achieved my dream, but I was still sad.

That's why I picked a cigarette from my dad's box. I lit it and start smoking. Finally, some fresh air. I wished I'd smoked at Hinata but my reputation as a soft girl with health problems prohibited me. Plus I didn't want to be like Haruka and Seta, the double chimney.

My nightmare was over but I turned to find the box's owner next to me. Instead of punishing me or give me a lecture of how smoking is bad, he took a cigarette and started to smoke like me.

"Nice night," he said after the smoking cloud came out from his mouth.

"..." 'What did he expect me to say?'

"You know, that Dr. Ishida always said that I should stop smoking, but she didn't know that this cigarette is my real friend."

"..." 'Once again nothing came from my mouth.'

"Does she know how hard life is, waking up before sunrise to fish and then working on a farm 'til sunset? Even though she has a medical certificate, she doesn't have the authority to order me."

"..." 'Still nothing.'

"But you know what? She's right. I should stop, if not for me, then at least for my wife, family, and anyone else I care about."

'That's my dad; he cares about everyone else above himself. He reminds me of Kei-kun.'

"So, what made smoke tonight?"

"Well... I have a friend who liked a boy since they were children, but he didn't feel the same way because he liked another girl and she liked him back. After many years, she still liked him, and he still liked that girl, but that girl didn't like him anymore. Instead, she punished him, yelled at him, put him down...etc. Yet, when he talked with any other girl instead of her, she got angry." 'I lied; I couldn't tell my father that I loved someone.'

He stopped for a moment to think and then brought out another cigarette and lit it. Puffing out more smoke, he finally said, "I think your friend should stop loving that guy. He definitely doesn't feel the same way about her. He is stupid, idiotic and dumb because he didn't understand either of those girls' feelings. As for that girl, I think she should change and be a better woman. She absolutely loves that guy, even if she doesn't show it, but her temper will give her nothing."

I listened to him and even though he's just a fisherman and a farmer, his words helped me a lot.

"By the way, Mutsumi?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't smoke. I don't want you to have poor health. I don't want to lose you," He moved but before left the door he said, "And bring another box tomorrow."

But then he showed his face and said, "If you want to be a happy, don't love a guy because you love him, but love a guy because he loves you as the most important thing in his life." With that, he left.

I just stood there. My mind was trying to understand those wise words. They were better than smoking.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you liked it, please review and send your PMs for your suggestions, complaints, or anything.<strong>_


	21. Great Friend Kitsune

**Special great thanks to HotelKatz**** for beta-reading this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Yeah, just another boring day," sighed by Kitsune, her hair got long to cover her neck and almost her back, while her belly's size increased from the baby inside.<p>

"At least we still together, Miko" hugged by her husband; Joko

Six months ago:

She arrived at her step father's cafeteria at 6 a.m. , Waco cafeteria, a small family cafeteria, sell sandwiches and fresh juices only, she found a distribution truck while two guys picked up the meat and vegetables to the inventory, while she found an old woman with a short hair; her mother cleaning inside with a little cute boy help her.

Kitsune saw the happy family, she felt envious 'Why I didn't have a family like those?'

She remembered her days in the dorms, sure they were happy, all her days there were happy, and that is the problem.

The old woman saw Kitsune, her face changed from tired because of work to angry because she knew her, she walked to her, her son, and her husband and the worker got their attention. She stand in front of Mitsune, crossing her hands around her, she said one thing. "ou didn't take much time, did you?" she said sarcastic.

"Hello Mom," Kitsune replied in cold voice.

"Hello Mitsune."

"So what brings you here?"

"I...I left the Hinata dorm..."

"OH NO!" she started her sarcastic "Don't tell me they finally kicked you out because you emptied your stupid manager's bank account, or they find you are useless and not funny anymore, or one of your many victims sued for sexual harassment and or fraud, don't tell me that Yakuza chasing you to get their money that you spend it on nothing but drinking and gambling only, or..."

"JUST STOP IT!" Mitsunw yelled.

"Watch your mouth, stupid girl."

"Don't talk to me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you are my mother."

"I'm your mother your idiot."

"There is no mother left her daughter and married another man."

"Funny, this coming from someone who left her family and never speaks to them."

"You cheated on my father."

SLAP

"I never cheated on Kousa, I never loved someone like him" she stopped and continued "He was my breath, his chest was my pillow. I sacrificed my own life, and what do I get, a fantastic man, but a horrible husband and father."

"Don't talk that about father."

"He was nothing but an alcoholic and gambler, he gambled on everything, even on our house."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mitsune cried.

"In the end, he dead on box house, gave me and you nothing, if I didn't worked hard we would dead now, you even can't stay at that freaks dorm."

"And yet, you married that man." She pointed to Waco-san, but then received a hard slap from her mother.

SLAP

"Again I never cheated on Kousa, but he's dead and I moved on to continue"

"Then why did you get married?"

"I have a life, and it's my right to do what I want"

"Anoue...?" the little black hair boy said.

"Oh Mokoba, come here and welcome your big sister, Mitsune."

"Hello big sister," he said while he kneeled.

'Oh he's cute, isn't he?' Mitsune thought of him "Hello Mokoba" she replied while she kneeled him.

"Hi Mitsune-chan." said by an old bold man

"Hello Waco-san." she replied coldly

"Hello." said by the unknown man said

"Hello."

"OK why don't go back to work." her mother to all men

"But what about Mitsune?" said by Waco.

"Yeah what about her?" the unknown man asked

"Aren't she is going to enter?" Mokuba

"No she's not, she have a job as a freelance writer."

"But why she has her bags with her mom?"

"She lived in everywhere due to her work."

"But why can't she leave with us? She is my sister". said by her son who was smart enough to understand what happened. Her mom looked at him and her, even she's still angry from what she did, her heart still forgave her.

"Mitsune, come with me."

They both entered a small room; it was an office that has a desk, computer, and fax machine.

"So what do you need?"

"Can you lend me some cash, I'll return it."

"What happened to your freelancing job?"

"...I..."

"You don't have a job and you will return the money that I'll borrow to you." she asked sarcastically. "OK let me tell you something. You will leave here in our house and work here as a waitress, since you don't know nothing else"

"But there are rules; First no flirting with anyone, Second No drinking, smoking, or do what you want except in your free time, third no thieving, and finally no lazing, got it?"

Then they entered their house, it wasn't big like Hinata dorm, but it wasn't bad, it was 2 floors, first floor contains a living room with a kitchen and a guest's bath, there was a small garden and the restaurant, the second floor contains three doors and 2 baths with a lobby inside to two doors. They arrived at three doors.

"The room is Mokuba's room, second is bath, and final is yours, the last two is me and Waco's bedroom and bath, unless I'm there, do not enter that area."

They entered her room, it was dusty, full of cartons and old things, somehow it li=ooks like an inventory

"Bring these boxes out, I'll ask someone to help you. I'll bring you a brawl to clean this room, after that get down to work."

She started to unpack her bag, soon Mokuba and the mysterious guy arrived to help.

"Don't you remember me, Miko?"

"It's me."

"..." 'I don't remember.'

"Joko Hanimichi"

"..." 'Still not don't remembering.'

"Your friend at school."

"No not really."

"Oh come on."

"Are you trying to hit on me?"

"What do you mean he is hitting on you?" Mokuba asked

"WILL YOU STOP LOSING TIME AND GET BACK TO WORK." her mother yelled while she was far away.

We started to work hard and fast, this old woman is scary if she pissed off.

Later we all came down to the kitchen the restaurant to eat our breakfast before opening, 'God how much I miss Shinobu's foods' later I received my uniform; a white shirt and a black long skirt, not my style, but I can't say anything. I started to work as a waitress with little help from my step brother Mokuba, while Joko is an accountant, and mother and Waco represent Management and of course cooking.

Work wasn't easy, at first hour early you will work hard for breakfast meals, then it will normal time, some people to have their meal, then it came dinner time, a lot of customers came from their homes or works to have dinners, with some songs. Still there weren't alcoholic drinks, except beer in the house fridge, and she was allowed to drink while she worked.

But then she found Waco leaving from behind the stairs, she didn't why so she hide until he left to find out, she found a small hidden door behind the stairs, inside it was a dark cold room, then she discovered the treasure.

A wall contains all a lot of alcoholic drinks from all around the world; Vodka, Champagne, Whiskey, Tequila...etc. She was like a child who found Willy Wonka factory.

I was about to pick a bottle, until I surprised by a hard voice "What the hell are you doing?"

I turned around to find my nightmare, my angry mother. She said "I said what are you doing?"

"What do you think I was doing?" I kept my cool "I think you found my precious drinks."

"I thought you didn't allow it in the house, not to mentioned expensive ones."

"I am a sociable drinker, unlike you, you are alcoholic cow."

"Wow, this coming from DEAR CHAIRMAN."

"Shut up, little girl."

"I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE FOR GOD SAKE." Kitsune screamed

The woman stopped for moments "How about we meet tomorrow night, I'll take you to a nice place."

"I think I'll say yes."

"And I thought you were different from me."

Next day at night:

I waited outside, she came in formal clothes, never seen like that before, we walked, rode a train, and walked again, I thought she was going to take me to a nice bar, a bar in a famous hotel, but not to a REHAB.

Kitsune tried to go back "I'm...I think Mokoba ask me to help in his school work."

"You can help him later after you help yourself." her mother catches her.

"I don't need to, I don't have any problem."

"Yes you are, you drink like a cow."

"I don't have any problem with that, and it's not your right to do what I can."

"First; it's my right since I'm your manager, I am the one who own the house you are sleep in, and I'm your bloody mother."

Mitsune stopped, she didn't know what to say.

"Look, I was like you before, but with therapy I became better, so please come in, if not for me and your family, then do it for yourself."

We both entered the rehab, 'WOW, I never expected a lot of people...' Kitsune thought, different people, but they all shared in one problem; alcoholic.

"Well well, if this isn't our best hero?"

"Hello Dr. Takahiro, it been a while."

"Yeah you right." then he looked to Kitsune and said "I never saw an angel before, are you her little sister?"

"See you still have your flirting skills, unfortunately this is my daughter from my previous husband; Mitsune Konno."

"OOOH..." he sighed, and said "Well, what how can I help you? You aren't back to drink"

"Fortunately no, but my daughter is, she need a help."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Mitsune asked.

"What are you talking about?" her mother replied.

"This Doc is looks like a pervert." she explained.

"Hello" came from a stranger.

They both looked into who welcomed them, it was the accountant.

"Is that you Hanimichi-san?" her mother asked.

"Hello Waco-san, what are you doing here?"

"I bring Mitsune for a therapy, what about you?"

"I'm the same."

"I didn't expect you to have drink problems!" Mitsune said.

"You have no idea."

"Since you are here, please help my daughter to be better."

"Well I'll do my best to help her."

"You are not going to love her, right?" she teased him while Mitsune blushed.

"NO NO WACO-SAMA, I WILL HELP HER." His face was red like tomato.

"Well I'm going to work, take care of her" and she turned her to Mitsune "Be at home before 10 pm." and she left.

We were both alone, usually I talk with guys with no shame, but this I felt shy, my heart working fast that even I heard it without touching my chest, while he looked away with a red face.

"HEY GUYS DON'T YOU WANNA COME?"

Both of jumped from the surprise.

"Let's go Mitsune."

We sat on a class, a circled table with seven chair, Dr. Takahiro sits in the middle, he said "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a new guest, her name is Mitsune, say Hi to her."

"Hi" everyone said.

"Hello" I replied.

"Well Mitsune since you are here please tell us what's your problem?"

"My problem."

"Why are you drinking?"

"EEHH..." I don't how to say it.

"Can I start?" Joko asked.

"If Mitsune got no problem with it."

I nodded my head.

"It's all start after I made my own business, Rozana building Co., it was one of fast 20 building companies in Japan, at first two years I was gaining a lot of profits, till the economic collapse, the business start to slow, I got less from customers than before, I stopped paid salaries including me so I pay for debts, the suppliers put high rules before selling to me, my unique employees started to leave because they got better offers, in the end I went broke."

"I start to drink during this problem, at first I started to drink with my friends, then I drink alone, and after my life was nothing but drinking, my fridge was nothing but beer cans and sake bottles."

"In the end I lost my business, my friends, my family, my fortune" then with tears in his eyes "Even my lovely wife Sakura, who died in a hospital while I was in the bar, I didn't even said goodbye to her."

'I didn't know he faced that much of problems, and I thought my life was the worst' Mitsune thought.

"Well everyone, let's thanks Joko for his starting, what about you Mitsune?" said by a doctor.

'I didn't listening to him or to anyone, after hearing Joko's speech I was lost in my memory' Mitsune thought.

Mitsune flashback begins:

'I remembered when I was a kid, I was spoiled by father, always playing all the time, goes everywhere, even to horses races, and while he was happy, he wasn't like that with mother.'

'All the time they were fighting, even they were fighting in while they were sleeked'

'After days we left from our house to a small cheap ugly flat, I didn't understand at that time, but after that our life gotten to worse, their fights increased, my father goes to homeless, in the end he was found dead in a garbage box.'

'Everyone told me that my father traveled and he will be late, but they didn't know that I was understanding what death means, in myself I blamed everyone, his work, his friends, our relatives, mostly my mother, but in the end it was my fault for being a dense child.'

'After that I and mother moved to Grandfather's house, we stayed there till my mother married while I went to Hinata dorm.'

'But during that time, I promised myself that I would be a better person, I study hard, I worked in a part time job, everything were good, until I met the second person who I hate the most Naru Narusegawa; aka my best friend.'

'She was shy and innocent, but we became friends quickly, except in one thing we were competitors; attract boys, and while my sassy behavior attract the most, her innocent behavior attract all, until our first love came, Seta sensei.'

'It was officially that he will not our goal, but our family man, I start to study more than before, so she, my body got hotter that even the Headmaster became shy while he talks to me, but somehow he preferred that flatted bitch over me.'

'When we talked to him and he smiling to us his smiles to me were bitter unlike his sweet smiles to her, he called Na-chan while he called Konno-san, he only thanked me when I gave my expensive gift in a Teacher Day while he appraised Naru's pathetic gift. HOW DARE HE? I worked hard to get more money to buy his gift, and he only thanks me. This made me want hate both them; my best friend, and my first love.'

'So I made a little plan called rumor, a small sentence said "There's something between Narusegawa-san and Seta-sensei".'

'First person said that he harassed her in his office while other said that she seduced him in her class, like a small flame became a massive inferno, the others put oil on fire, some said that they saw them in a love hotel while others swear that they saw those two only got out from a locker room...etc. Everyone turning against those two, except me, I acted like a real friend to those two while I laugh sarcastic in my heart.'

'In the end, they were approved innocent, but After the destruction of Malta, both of their reputations destroyed, he wasn't accepted in any school, so he left to America to do his Doctorate degree, while Naru stay, but with no respect from teacher or students, except me.'

'I saw them in the airport, he waved his hands with a happy face while she said good bye with tears, I hide and saw them, I was happy to made complete their relationship, but my eyes were I didn't why!.'

'My revenge plan didn't destroy them only, it destroyed me too. I met a girls gang during my revenge plan, a real bad girls, I start to drink, it wasn't tasty at first, but later I found it better than anything, with drinking I start to do bad things, skipping classes, stealing, conning, seducing, even sleeping with anyone for some cash. After that my grades start to below, my mother fights with me for that, so I left home because I didn't take anymore, I became a freelance writer, but with low income and bad habits, I got refused even from girls' dorms, except Grandma Hina who opened her heart to received not as a guest but as a daughter, six months later, Naru came, another six months later, Keitaro came.'

'He wasn't that great man, but he was cute enough, Shinobu fall in love with him from the first sight, Su liked him because he looked like her big brother, Motoko started to get interested in him, my best friend got angry if he talked with another girl and worry if he isn't with her, even I started to like him, he reminded me of Seta-sensei.'

'So what I do is playing pranks and putting him in troubles, enjoys seeing him run away from the three stooges; Su, Motoko, and Naru, it was fun all time, until Seta-sensei came back.'

'I saw him that day with his daughter; Sarah, a cute little girl, seriously how this handsome guy is the father for this annoying brat!'

'So in the festival, when Naru want to confess her love to Seta-sensei, I got a video camera to record her moment, to embarrass her after, but what surprised me is Keitaro.'

'He said he will help her to get Seta's heart, it was obvious that he loves her, but since she loves Seta he will help her for that.'

'This made me want to kill him, WHAT HE SAW IN HER AND NOT ME!'

'So I prepare the camera to catch their embarrassing moment, Keitaro went to Seta and told him that Naru love him, but what Seta did was shocking, he said he loved Naru, he loved Keitaro, he loved me, he loved everyone.

'I thought he was a freak, but he only love us as his students. Damn you Seta. It's Like, not love, FOR GOD SAKE WHAT HAD I DONE?!'

'I destroyed my best friend's and my first love's reputations, I destroyed what I expected of their relationship, I destroyed myself.'

'But since bad habits die slowly, I still to continue what I do, drinking, gambling, conning, esc and lazing. Also seeing the four stooges running after the poor manager was funny enough to forgot everything.'

'But it turns out that our cute manager is changed to worse I think, I remembered when I tried to seduced Keitaro as a prank and to escape from paying the rent, I thought he was going to panic like he always do, but this time he scared me, he was willing to do that thing that I even blushing from thinking of it. I didn't want to, it's funny to joke but it's scary in reality, he is a good guy but he isn't my type, but he refused to back off, he was going to take advantage on me, but in last moment he returned back and fix my clothes, he was joking with me, everyone love to laugh at others but no way to be victims of others' jokes. He kissed my forehead and wish good night, then he left with no back, it affect everyone, mostly Naru, she cried most of time, under her strongest punches and cruel words there is a little girl inside who want a Teddy bear to hugging her all time. She couldn't take it anymore so she left after Motoko.'

Mitsune flashback End

"Konno-san" said by Doc, 'he cut my memory film moments' I thought

"Are you OK?" asked by Joko.

"I'm fine" I replied.

"If you don't to say anything, it's no problem with us, there will be another time."

"No, no, it's OK with me" I didn't want to be that coward anymore "But where to start" I was confused.

"Say anything, we won't judge you or send you to prison, except if you kill someone." one of guys joked and everyone laughed.

'What I did is worse than you will expect' then I start to tell my story, as but not what happened, I didn't told about what I did to my best friend, I don't even want to hear myself what I did.

After half hour

When I finished I turned to see others' expressions, like I expected what I did was horrible.

"Why we don't we rest for ten minutes?"

I went with Joko to the coffee table, I drink latte while he drink espresso, but his eyes was focusing all the time, I didn't like it, it's like what perverts and rapists do before they do their crime, so asked him with a glare.

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"You looked at me with suspicious, it frightened me."

"I'm sorry, you just like someone I remembered before."

"It's not polite to stare at people just to remember."

"Again I'm sorry, but I remembered you from high school."

"Just because I looked beautiful, doesn't mean you can hit me that easily?"

"No seriously, you just like...Miko."

"Miko?"

"Yeah, you look like her, except her hair is longer than you."

"My hair was longer before in high school like you said" then it hit my mind "Are you the 4 eyes fat guy who can four languages beside Japanese"

"Yes I am. Man, you were pretty like I remembered."

I glared to him quickly "What do you mean?"

"But now you look prettier than before" he replied quickly.

"Well, watch your mouth again Mister, or you will be sorry." I said with happiness inside me.

"OK I'm sorry."

"It's OK."

"So friends." he move his hand to shake

"Friends."

We went back to our class, the others continue their discussions about problems, after that I discovered that my life were better than others who some lost fortunes, families, jobs, health, and everything, also I felt better when I released all my sins, but somehow I felt something missing.

"Now everyone said their stories, all of you share a lot of things" he said "You all got problems, but instead of solve it you run away to drinking" he explained "Now drinking won't solve your problems, instead it will increase it more and more, plus it another problems like health diseases, spending too much...etc."

"So first I want you to do four different things together; exercises, reading, doing a hobby, and working. also for drinking; only on social activities, and one glass every week, and if not it's will better, if you ever find yourself in bad mood and feel hunger for a glass, go on running or biking for half hour at least. Now see you next week everyone."

I walked outside to my home, Joko accompanying me, he said a gentleman never let lady goes alone in night, I felt flattered, and it was safe, especially in this time.

I start to do what the doctor, at first it was horrible; working hard in long times, serving with worst customers and being supervised under the mother, WITH NO DRINK.

But somehow I started to feel relaxed, I became friend with Mokuba, Waco-san, Joko-san, everyone, and even my mother. I start to wake up lively, my body became more beautiful than before, my income increased. God how I spent on those drinks, instead I may be the richest woman in the world. My friendship with Joko became stronger, I knew everything about him, and even I don't feel myself happy without him being me.

Until that night when I thought I was going to lose him.

We start to walked after we went to a Cinema, at first we walked separately, then the space between us decreased, his eyes focused on my left hand all time, but every time I looked to him, he avoided his eyes while he blushed, it was funny.

"Well what we have here?" a scary male voice coming from a long hair man wear black leather jacket between two men.

"She is a really cute" said by bold guy.

"And she's delicious" came from an ugly creepy guy, he wears a red Bandana.

"Hey stay away from her." Joko said.

"Oh, what are you gonna do?" replied by the bold guy.

"Look if you want money then takes" Joko empty his pursue and give his money to them.

"We need more than that, especially this piece of cake." said by the creepy, he licked his tongue while he looked at Mitsune like a cat looked at mouse.

One of them tried to touch my breasts but Joko kicked his stomach. The gangster back off, then come back with the others, each one with his weapon; a knife, a spiny stick, and a nunchaku, while Joko got nothing, he looked at me and said "Run Miko!"

"But you can't..." I replied

"RUN." he yelled.

I run away from this place, I couldn't turn my face to see one unarmed man fight three armed men. I kept running to the house, but before I saw a police patrol, I called and told them everything, they came quickly to the crime scene, and found Joko's body on the ground, covered by bruises.

"Why did you stay? Why you didn't run away?" I yelled at him while my tears start falling.

"If I run away with you they would chase us, so it was better idea."

"But you're injured."

"As long as you're safe, it's OK."

"How you can..."

"Please go away, miss." said by a female stranger.

Mitsune turned around to find a 2 nurses came to pick up Joko's body to the ambulance, I came with them, seeing him covered in blood while pipes covering his mouth and nose for breathing was more scary than Stephen King's novels, he was fighting to stay alive.

I did something that no one even me expect to do, I prayed to God while I hold his hand. We arrived at hospital but the stuff didn't allow me to enter the operations room, and not to make anyone except my mom worried I made a call.

"Hello, this is Waco residence, who's speaking?"

"It's me, mom" I surprised when I called her by mom.

"YOU KNOW WHAT TIME RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY? WHERE THE HELL ARE..."

"FOR GOD SAKE, JUST LISTEN, I'M IN THE GENERAL HOSPITAL BECAUSE JOKO GOT HURT BECAUSE HE PROTECTED ME FOR SOME YAKUZA, and NOW HE'S BARELY SURVIVING!" I END WITH CRY and TEARS.

My mother stopped for a moment then said "Hold on, we'll coming."

I sat on a seat, I was waiting for him, my head start to fill with bad ideas, like Joko is dead, or I was raped by those gangs, or...etc. But I tried to focus on thing, that Joko will be safe.

After my Mother arrived with Waco and Mokuba, she hugged me, it was shocking, but instead of try to get away from her, I found myself hugging her more and more.

"Their their Mitsune, everything will be OK." She started.

"No Mom, Joko is injured and I don't know what to do."

"You are safe now Mitsune-san, As for Joko, we have to wait, it is the only we can do" said by Waco-san.

We wait for 15 minutes, but somehow I felt like it was 15 years, the doctor came out.

"How is he doctor?" Waco asked.

"He's safe now."

"Thank God" her mother replied.

"But you can't enter because he slept and we are waiting for medicine to do their job."

"Where is big sister?" Mokuba asked

I entered his room without listening, founding his body covered by bandages.

"Miss, please, get out." one of nurses said.

"But," I replied.

"It's better for him, Mitsune," my mother said.

"OK."

Then something happened, his heart start to work fast, then he wake up and screamed "MIKO... MIKO"

"I'm here, I'm here."

"Thank God you are alive, I thought I was gonna lose you."

"I thought I was gonna lose you, you were almost dead."

"As long as you are safe."

"Ehem ehem" the doctor coughed "Since you woke up, there is no need to stay in the hospital. You can go home now."

"But Doc, isn't better to stay?" I asked.

"Miko please." Joko said

"There is no need to, he is OK right now" the doctor replied.

"What if he got internal injuries, what if..." I asked.

"I'm OK" Joko said and hugged Mitsune "I'm OK."

Mitsune hugged him while she was crying on his chest "I was scared, I thought you were dead." "I don't wanna be alone, I don't want you to leave, I don't even wanna leave you or Mom or Mokuba or Waco-san" then I stopped and try to say "I...I..."

"It's OK Mitsune, I Love you too."

"What?!" said by doctor.

"What?!" said by Waco-san.

"What?!" said by her Mother.

"What?!" said by Mokuba.

"Whaaaat?!" said by nurses and everyone around.

"What?" said by Joko.

"Ammm..." Kitsune stopped "I just want to say to not do that again."

"But I...I..."

"Just say it big sister." said by Mokuba.

"I Love you too" I said it with no thinking.

They were going to kiss "Ehem...ehem" her mother She looked "Please, do it in private place, after you got married." she turned to Joko. "Joko-san, I can call you Joko-kun."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Call me mother."

While everyone congratulated the new couple, Waco pulled his wife and asked her "I thought you didn't want to lose your daughter again!"

"I didn't lost her, instead I got a new son" she replied happily.


	22. Motoko 1st part

**I'm sorry that the last chapter wasn't good enough, so I ask my best friend _missing nin_ to help me in this chapter, and second, I'm happy that there are more than 111 reviews, and that will motivate me to update and do better.**

**I hope you will like it.**

* * *

><p>Akira pulled Motoko to another room; he opened the door and said: "Meet your punishment". The room was full of children, about 15 students, all of them were boys. Motoko didn't like any of them, especially Katsu Ikari; her nephew.<p>

Katsu Ikari wasn't just a normal boy, he was a master kendo and a smart ass thanks to his mother and father. His level of skill saw him beat almost everyone. The boy also hated elders.

"EVERYONE!" her Grandfather screamed, "This is your new Sensei"

"Motoko Aoyama…" one of boys replied, he was frightened of her.

"Hey Ikari-sama, your aunt will be our sensei, are you going to kick her out like the others?" one of boys asked.  
>'What does he mean?' Motoko thought.<p>

"Well Motoko you will be the thirteenth sensei to this class. Your nephew has kicked out all previous teachers but since you are going to be our next heir, you will work with them. They are our future after all." Her grandpa said cheerfully.

"I can not accept to teach these little vile men, especially that bastard."

"Grandpa, I can't accept her to teach us, she is my Mom's ugly sister."

"WHY YOU..."

But both got punched in the head by the old man. "You are not allowed to say bad words here in the dojo."  
>They both looked at him while they rubbed their heads.<p>

"Now I will leave, everyone please get along with each other." Akira said and left.

'I better keep my eyes on these devils, especially their leader Katsu. If they do something I'm going to kill them all. They will be like other men in the future, and all of them just want one thing from us' she thought.

"So what in the name of God brought you here?" Katsu started

"Watch your mouth you idiot." she replied.

"We were happy before you came back. We thought it was going to be sad when you left but everyone was happy, even the elders were happy, but now that our clan's black sheep is back, Kami-Sama save us."

"You are crossing the line IKARI"

"Did I? Oh who cares? You are nothing but an old woman."

"WHY YOU!" I yelled and attacked him with my Bokken, but instead of hitting him like it always did to all men; he moved his Bokken quickly and dodged it.

'How...Why...' Motoko was lost in her thoughts

"Even if you are a woman, it doesn't mean I will welcome your barbaric attacks." Katsu then kicked her belly.

Motoko finally released her anger, she didn't care that he was her nephew, or her student, or that he was just a teenager. Same for Katsu.

Their increased power was so strong that it broke their wooded swords, which lead to both of them using real swords.  
>Also their match lap changed from the only class to the dojo. Everyone came to see the crazy fight but they didn't try to stop it. Some of the audience was wishing for one of them to die and the other to go to jail. Katsu fans didn't like that the next heir will be Motoko; the Aoyama black sheep. She was a misandric, unrealistic, and easy to anger.<br>While her fans were hoping for her to win and teach this boy and the others what will happen if they don't respect the elders, some were having plans to control the dojo over her. Only a few didn't wish those two to fight, and wishing to stop.

The only one missing was the Grandfather. While the two still fought, the old man came with tool box, water buckets, and brooms.

He also made the stupidest mistake in the world; challenging fighters while they're fighting.

"Hey losers!" He called, getting their attentions as well as the others. "I bet I can kick both of your butts!" He continued.

"I can't do that, you are my grandfather" Motoko started.

"I may hurt you Grandpa" Katsu said.

"Yeah, you are right." He said, and then continued "You are only fighting each other because you are too scared to attack me." The last statement hit everyone minds.

"I mean, an old man kicked Katsu's butt, not to mention he is the same man who won against Motoko-Chan" He continued. Everyone felt the red aura from the youngsters.

Motoko and Katsu both attacked together. Usually more fighters mean more chances to win, fortunately for everyone that's not what happened.

The moment Motoko and Katsu were 1 millimeter away from Akira, he kicked their legs, causing them pain and making them fall to the ground. However, it wasn't over, the Grandpa jumped and stomped on the two, his left foot on Motoko's belly, and the right foot on Katsu's belly.

He glared at them; it was so scary that some of the people wet their hakama pants.

"Now both of you stop, will you start acting like normal people instead of wild enemies?"

"But Sensei..." They both said but stopped because he pushed down harder with his feet.

"First: When I talk, shut up. Second: you didn't embarrass yourselves but you embarrassed every member of the dojo. Third: both of you lost because of your anger, so don't be angry. Forth: Motoko; men are the other half of society, so if you don't like them who cares about you. Fifth: Katsu; the weakest elder can defeat the strongest youth because of experience. Sixth: you both made a mistake, correct it. And last: you are both relatives, act like relatives for Kami sake"

"Uzuma." He called his son, Motoko's father.

"Yes." Uzuma answered it with a respectful stand.

"Give me the tool box"

"Kushari." He called Katsu's father.

"Yes sensei"

"Bring the water buckets and the brooms."

Grandpa took those things and gave them to Motoko and Katsu, but then an enlightened idea came to his head.

"Do you want another match, both of you together against me?"

They both shocked, it wasn't a good idea, especially when he mentioned 'both of you together ', that meant they would have to work together.

They both nodded, it was an opportunity, but it's a dangerous one.

"Now since both of you together destroyed the dojo, I expect both of you together to rebuild this place and clean It." then he left, same with everyone else.

"Nice family" Katsu said sacristy.

"What do you mean?" she looked at him confused.

"I know nobody wants to help us work, but why the hell did nobody stop him?"

"Did they stop you or me?"

He knew she was right, but still it was painful that their supposed relatives and friends did or said nothing to prevent this.

"Let's start." She said it first, it was like an order.

"Why do I have to work for you?" He replied.

"Because I don't like you and you don't like me, but because of what we had and what we did we must work together, otherwise you saw what happened before"

Again she was Right, 'Damn it' he cursed in his head.

"Well I'll do what you say, only on one condition, stop with this misandric behavior, forever" He said 'She'll lose it in two days, if I win, I can do what I want' he smiled to her.

"I agree, only on one condition, become respectful to elders, forever" she said 'He'll lose it in two days, definitely' she smiled to him.

"After we finish all of this, we can kill each other, deal." He moved his right hand.

"Deal" She shook it.

From other side of the dojo, Akira with his glasses wife watched everything.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" His wife asked.

"Did I ever make a mistake?" He asked her.

"Always" she replied quickly.

"Forget what I asked, but I really need those to behave themselves, if not for others, then at least for me" He looked at them with care.

"That what I like about you." She said while she blushed.

"What do you mean?" He blushed.

"You always think of others' long term future, even your weird punishments make them better" She hugged him.

"But tell me first; am I a mistake to you? Because you are my mistake, but I will never ever apologize or regret what I did." He teased her.

She stopped for moments, but then she moved her head closely to him, their lips were go to touch each other "Yes".

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you expect in the next?<strong>_


	23. Motoko 2nd part

_**Thank you for reading this story, thank you for favoriting this story, thank you for following this story, & thank you for reviewing this story, & special thanks for your criticisms, because it will help me to do better.**_

* * *

><p>Motoko was training by herself on Saturday morning. It had been three months since she returned to her home, she's doing fine, teaching the boys the fundamentals of Shinmei-Ryu school, it saddened how they will change from good boys to dirty men running after women.<p>

What took her attention was her grandfather, she heard him yesterday talked to someone to prepare a bouquet of Myrtus flowers. At first she thought he was giving the bouquet to her Grandmother, but due to her habit, she thought that he was giving to his lover, she didn't like it, she was going to punish him for cheating and hooking up with someone else.

So in next day she decided to chase him, only her and her Grandfather skipped their breakfast. While the old man left calmed she left nervous.

He arrived at the florist shop, the florist gave him a bouquet of white beautiful flowers, Motoko didn't understand why he bought this flowers, she chased him until they both got inside the metro train.

It was hard to stay hidden inside a big metro with a few passengers, everyone noticed a black hair girl wearing a dress with conical hat and sunglasses in a cloudy day. It was a crime against fashion.

She couldn't hold herself when three men tried to harass a young woman.

"Hey there, chick," first guy started.

"Huh?" the woman looked at him.

"How about a coffee with us? We won't bite you." He continued.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I can't."

"What about a lunch? It's our treat." Said by a second guy s.

"Sorry but I'm busy." The woman replied.

"How about a drink?" a third man entered the discussion.

"Sir, I'm not interested."

Motoko was going to attack them, but stopped when she saw her grandfather who came to resolve the problem.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but the woman said no." Her grandfather started.

"And who the hell are you?" said by the second guy.

"I'm just a little girl in an old man's body." He was joking, and then said "She doesn't you so leave her"

"Why don't you leave Grandpa?" the third guy said

"I will when you leave her alone." He replied.

"Look here old man, if you don't move from here we will make you move from here." The first guy threatened.

"Then you already lost it."

"Lost what?" said by the men.

"Lost my advice?"

"ADVICE?" said by the shocked men and the shocked woman in the same time.

"Yeah, I was going to give you an advice, but you didn't want to, so I will leave you to call a cop to deal with you."

"What is your advice, Sir?"

"If a girl doesn't want you, just go to another girl. It's not complicated."

"Anyway, don't involve on something that is not your business."

"But I did nothing but trying to save you from those."

"I don't have any problem with them, right boys?"

"Ahh?!" said by the first shocked man.

"Boys?!" continued by the second surprised one.

"I mean right guys?" she said.

"But I thought..." said by the third confused one.

"Who care about what you thought, come on guys, I know a nice café in the next stop, I'll treat you." She said with a smile.

Once the metro stopped at the next station, the woman pulled those three with her, Motoko was going to chase them to see what they are doing, but stopped so she can continue chasing her Grandfather.

Both of them stopped at the next station, once her Grandfather went out to walk outside, Motoko chased him, they kept doing it until they entered the cemetery.

Motoko saw her Grandfather went to two small graves of a woman and a child.

H e stood in front of them, he bowed and then put the flowers on them, the looks on his eyes were different from usual, which confused Motoko.

"There is no need to hide Motoko, so please come out." he said.

Motoko surprised from how her grandfather discovered her,_'HOW HE...'_she thought.

"How did you know I was hiding?"

"Please, a girl wore funny clothes chasing me for more than an hour, I can know it was you before detective Conan." he said, _'And to thanks to Tsuruko's sms'_ he thought in the same time.

"Who are they, Grandfather?" she asked him while she indexed to those graves.

Instead of answer he asked "You hungry?"

"Err…what?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Are you hungry, I mean you have been out for more than an hour and you didn't eat your breakfast." a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well now that I think about it…" just then, her stomach rumbles loudly.

"That answers my question." He stared at her.

"Sorry." She scratched the back of her head embarrassed.

"Don't be, I figured as much come with me." He once again took her hand and led her out.

".Where are we going?"

He took her to a shop called House of Donuts. He ordered a twist donut with coffee without looking at menu, while she was focusing on menu for more than 5 minutes.

"It's just a donut."

"I'm trying to find something healthy Grandfather, it's just a fried dough sweet food."

He glared at her, "Err,..." she tried to say anything but couldn't, _'What did I say?'_ she asked herself in her mind.

"Do you think donut is just food? it is more than food, it's simpler than how it made, but it is more complicate it than how it's taste inside, suicides stop thinking of killing themselves after eat it, the doctors secretly said it's the best medicine for depression, Oscar Wild said 'The optimist sees the donut, the pessimist sees the hole.', how could you said that about this magnificent food?" he lectured her.

"I would like a chocolate one with a tea." She ordered to save herself from the embarrassment.

Once she received, he said "So what do you like to know?"

"I thought the flowers bouquet was for Grandma or for someone like." She replied

"It is for someone but not what you think." He answered her.

"..."

"It was for my wife and son."

"WHAT?" She yelled from the surprise.

"What?" he replied calmly.

"I...I...I thought Grandma was your first woman."

"Technically she is second actually."

"How...how you can do this to Grandma? How you can do this to your first wife and son?"

He answered "Because they are dead Motoko."

She stopped, she couldn't say anything from what she heard.

"Before I met your Grandma, I used to get angry easily. I started my career in international sales. I became so rich and successful, I married to a hot woman; Mika and have a wonderful kid; Kato. But in the same time my anger increased."

"With more pressures, my anger increased. There was a time when a candid camera show fooled me, instead of laughing of what happened, I yelled at them, told them they're nothing but uselessness wasting others' time."

"Sixty years ago, I was driving to Tokyo for business with my family, I remembered Kato was playing a small football and suddenly it went to all car, I was going to have accident but fortunately we've been saved, I stopped and exploited all my anger on him, I didn't care about his tears between yells and hits, after that I continued to drive without trying to get soften up to him, I told to myself that I will do it after finishing my job. Unfortunately, a drowsy truck driver couldn't control his truck." He said, Motoko listened to every word.

"Then the next thing I knew is I woke up in hospital while my body covered in bandages. I was the only one who saved from the accident." He said it while eyes started to tear.

"What it was sad to me is not I lost my family, but I didn't soften to them right after I made a mistake, I wished I'd back in time to correct what I did" he couldn't hold himself from the crying, it was shocking for Motoko, that her grandfather is crying in front of her. She knew that men never cry no matter what.

"After that, I did different things: left my job, became a kendo master, marrying your Grandmother, but the most important thing is never to get anger again, and on January 9th in every year, I visited those graves to keep myself to not get anger" he dried his tears.

"So keep it in your mind Motoko: No matter what they did, do not get angry dearly, then postpone tomorrow's picky. Life is too short so just be happy with them."

"Grandfather..." she started.

"Yes?"

"Do my Grandmother know? About what happened" she asked.

"She already knew, she was my nurse in the hospital, she even introduced me to her dojo, she helped me a lot to be better. I'm happy that she is in my life" then he continued "She knew this day is special for me, but I don't have to show anything, I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"I never knew you care about her feelings"

"of course I care about her. It's my duty as her husband."

Motoko felt comfortable for the first time in her life, usually she do nothing by training, but now it was her time to do what she want.

"Now back to our lives, how it's going in your class?" he said to change the dramatic atmosphere.

"It is fine."

He continued "Your school?"

She replied "Fine."

He asked "Your heart?"

She splashed all her tea out "WHAT?"

"Come on Motoko tell me, you know these things fresh an old man life."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Did you like your dorm manager?"

"THERE IS NO WAY I LIKE THAT FILTHY, DIRTY, VILE MALE." She yelled, got everyone attentions.

"Can you answer me in a low voice?" he asked her.

"Sorry, but I hate him."

"So you like girls?"

"Definitely no. If I didn't like him doesn't mean I like girls. And I have a goal in my life, I will be the next heir of Shinmei-Ryu school."

"Borrrring." He said that, showing his not caring face.

"Huh?!"

"Don't lied to me Motoko, I read your novels, so have the others" Motoko started to blush, he continued "You've written wonderful stories, you should be an author, even you somehow focus too much in down instead of up, me and the others liked what you wrote."

"Even with this, it doesn't I am low like men." She said that while her face was red like a tomato.

"Do you think they are low?" he asked.

"The lowest."

"Why?!"

"Because they only need one thing from us."

"Which is?"

"..." she couldn't answer, her face was totally red.

"Oh I get it" he said and continued "So what women need from men?"

"They need nothing but to leave them alone." She replied without thinking.

"Really, then why they care too much on romance, marriage, wedding, love, children, happiness...etc?"

"That's not true. Look at me, I don't need and not care about those..."

"That's because you are dreaming about them."

"Huh...?"

"Anyone who read you stories will know what you dream exactly, a muscled groom takes you on Kawasaki bike instead of fancy limo, or a romantic moments between a kendo sensei and one of her students, their love is stronger than the gap between them, or a love from one side story; about a maiden secretly love her friend's boyfriend." he stopped and looked at her red face "I think the last one suit you very well." She covered her face from embarrassment.

He continued "Men are no different from women; they both need love, care, passion, desire, and safety from their partners. Like men, women desired a handsome muscled man, wearing an Armani suite with nice haircut and lovely perfume. Why do you think men practiced a lot on gyms? Why they spent too much on clothes and perfumes, sometime more than women."

"Then why they became perverts with women?"

"You are the author, tell me."

"Tell you what, I'll ask a question and you'll honestly answer me."

"OK"

"An organ in the human body can expand to ten times its size when it's excited, what is it?"

Motoko couldn't hold it anymore, and reacted angrily "HOW DO YOU ALLOW YOURSELF TO ASK THIS?! IT'S A CRIME, IT'S AN HARRASEMENT, IT'S A..."

He ignored her and went to ask an elementary school girl, she said: "The Iris eye."

He said: "correct answer, Excellent."

Her quickly anger got everyone's attention, not to mention the shame from not know the answer of this simple question.

He directed to his Granddaughter, patted on her head saying "You proved three things: First, you didn't study well. Second, your brain isn't full of dirty ideas, it is the main source of them. And Third, you need to read a lot, more than your school books." she said nothing.

"Now shall we go?" he said that after he took her hands to walk to house.

The both ride the bus to go back to the house, on their way she saw the same guys from the metro fighting with another guys, while the woman standing in the corner like she is scared, but her eyes show that she's enjoying what's going on.

"Oh, she's doing that again"

"What do you mean Grandfather?" she didn't understand what happened.

"I knew that lady, she likes reverse harem. Once she got boring of her men, she tried to pick another one, more importantly she enjoying seeing them fighting each other for her only. Just like the ancient stories, knights fighting each others just for the princess."

All her life she hated men because they did nothing but play with women's feelings, but seeing a female do that is disgusting her.

Once the arrived at house he said "Motoko come with me."

"Grandfather, I apologized for..." she tried to apologize but he cut her "Save it."

She was upset because of that, she even entered a weird room that she never heard or saw about it in her life, it was the library.

"Is this a library?"

"Yeah"

"I never knew we had one."

"You never knew anything Motoko, you just believed what you want to believe"

"Huh"

"You assumed that Tsuruko resigned from being our heir because of marriage while the true she did that after she became a partner in an international law firm, exactly a year before she met Shukari."

"I never knew that, I'm sorry"

"It's OK honey, after all we are a family, so if there any problem, just tell us. We may laugh at you, but we will definitely help you to solve it."

He then gave her two books "Take this."

"'Love in the Time of Cholera'?!" she asked "'Men Are from Mars, Women Are from Venus'?!"

"Yeah, the first is one of greatest romantic stories. The second one will help to understand men & women."

She didn't say anything, it was all new to her.

"I'll give you this to read and return it back, but you have to promise me."

"What?"

"First, be yourself, we won't kill you if you didn't become the heir of the dojo."

"OK"

"And second, don't get angry, or you'll find yourself like what happened today"

She couldn't say anything, what happened today was the hardest lesson she learned in her life, and she won't do the same mistake again.


	24. Naru

**I hope you will like this chapter, & please forgive for my lateness.**

**I wanna thank both MaximalCatPossible & Karndragon, the first is for use the Ushio's & Saori's quarrel from Keitaro's & Naru's quarrel {Love Hina: A Different Path; 1st chapter}, & the second is the use of Naru's parents' names (Ushio & Saori) {For His Own Sake; 21st chapter}.**

**Beta read by HotelKatz.**

* * *

><p>She answered, "Well, Naru the true is"<p>

"What mom?"

"I'm the one who asked for the divorce, but I didn't get it"

"I don't understand it Mom, if you aren't divorced from Dad, then why did you married to someone else?"

"Because because he is dead"

"What?!"

"I asked for the divorce, but he died in a car accident before he receive the divorce letter, so technically I'm widow, not divorced"

"And I didn't know anything because of?"

"You were a little girl"

"I WAS A LITTLE GIRL? I thought dad left us with no care"

"Who told you he left us?"

"You told me that he went on business trip, I waited so much time that I understand in the end that he left us"

"Don't you think it's not hard on me?"

"But why you asked for divorce?"

"II thought he stopped to love me"

"What?"

"Before I asked for divorce, he yelled at me"

"He yelled at you?"

"Usually when we argue I yell at him all time with nothing but yes from him"

_**Flashback begin**_

_**Elementary School days:**_

_An angry girl outside the school kicking a fat four-eyes boy, she yelled at him "Why are you late Ushio-baka?"_

_"Yui-chan asked me to hold the books to the library, I really was going to come early if she didn't ask me to" he replied while he tried to stay alive._

_"But you are late, which is this problem" then she glared more "Who is Yui-chan?"_

_"Our class president Yui Kotagawa, You know her" he answered shaking._

_"I know who she is, but why do you call her Yui-chan instead of Kotagawa-san? Did you do something to her?"_

_"She told me to call her Yui-chan, that's all"_

_"YOU LIER, YOU DID SOMETHING TO HER" & then she punched him several times_

_**High School days:**_

_Everyone surprised from seeing a high school girl running inside the school, nobody understand why, she didn't understand why, but something inside her heart told there's something dangerous._

_She came to occult club, only to find Rias Gremory, the club's president, lied on the ground while Ushio was top of her, and a big painting on the top of him, the painting sharp angle was on middle of his back, it was painful. Anyone would say that he protected her from the fallen painting, unfortunately she understood differently._

_"YOU SICK BASTARD, PERVERT, HOW COULD YOU ATTACK RIAS-SENPAI" she yelled & kicking him at the same time._

_"STOP IT" Rias-senpai yelled at her "What the hell are you doing Saori?"_

_"That pervert was taking adv..."_

_"He saved me you idiot, that heavy painting could kill me, & now you definitely killed him."_

_Soon the club members arrived, Issei quickly ran to chick on Rias, then he checked his Ushio, he asked "Are you OK buddy?"_

_"I'm OK, I just" the pain was killing him, but he stand & said "I'm fine like a superman."_

_"As expected from Ushio-kun." Akeno said._

_"Thank you Ushio-senpai for saving Buchou." Asia said._

_"Ushio-senpai is more useful than Senpai" Koneko joked while it stabbed Issei's heart._

_Everyone was laughing except Saori, she couldn't understand how her Ushio was having a nice time with anyone except her, she was jealous._

_Issei was hugging Buchou, his eyes were tearing, Rias said "Calm down, I'm fine Issei."_

_"I got scared, I don't know what to do if you were hurt"_

_"It's OK darling, I'm safe, same for the baby"_

_"I don't care about the baby, I care only you rias"_

_"But he is our baby Issei, we've made it together." She said that with blush in her face._

_"I know sweety, I know" he moved his head to place a small kiss on her lips._

_What they didn't know, is everybody saw them. Saori shocked, Ushio raised his thumb up to Issei, & the other three girls; Asia were crying, while Koneko & Akeno's auras' were red glowing._

_"ISSEI-SENPAI"_

_"ISSEI-SAN"_

_"ISSEI-KUN"_

_"ahh buchou" Iseei looked to Rias for a help._

_"Well Issei we can't hide anymore, also I talked with the girls about your dream"_

_"My dream"_

_"Your dream to become the harem king, remember"_

_"I can't stop your dream, so I'll allow it with two only conditions; your harem will be only me, Asia, Koneko & Akeno."_

_"Huh?!" Issei confused, since when this plan come._

_"& I'll be the head wife, so don't forget that" she said that with a threaten smile if he did something else._

_"Well buddy looks like we have to go" Ushio took Saori's hand_

_"But, this is bad" Saori tried to._

_"We must go Saori, NOW."_

_The two left the room leaving the lucky boy alone with his harem._

_**Adult life:**_

_Ushio entered his after a long work day with a lot problems, one he entered he said "I'm back" only to be welcomed by his cruel wife, Saori, "What brings you here you idiot?" she said that she empty her third glass._

_"I'm back Saori-chan"_

_"Instead of working on part-time job or have another, only you do is work one job only"_

_"But sweety I'm working really hard, we have this beautiful home"_

_"We rent this home baka, & it's a small flat for god sake. My friends own houses." she focused "OWNING THE HOUSE, NOT RENTING"_

_"Honey it's fine, it will better in the future"_

_"No it's not, did you forgot your daughter Naru, her health is not well, she don't have any friends at school"_

_"What about Keitaro Urashima & Mutsumi Otohime, she get along with them, especially the boy. I don't like him but what a three years old boy do to my little princess."_

_"That boy is nothing but a pathetic bastard born inside a rich family, what scared me is that girl, the sadistic mistress, she had the cutest smile with a black heart. I swear she got plans to torture & hurt Na-chan."_

_"Are you still angry because Hina assigned Tutsumi Otohime as her assistant in managing the inn?"_

_"It's not fair, just because she always smile to the customers doesn't mean she is more important than me who deal with numbers." Then continued "Doesn't this thing make you angry? Nothing will be like you want no matter what. Two top graduates from Tokyo University are living in dump."_

_"Honey it's OK, it will be OK."_

"_NO IT'S NOT DAMMIT" she screaming at him._

_As he was now being verbally assaulted by Saori, Ushio could only continue to hang his head and respond with small unthreatening words. Every word hammered away at his mind and heart as he clinched the table edge._

_Ushio spoke lightly, "Stop it"_

_"If you ask me, my life was better without you"_

_"Please stop", Ushio repeated._

_"Naru is going to disappoint when she finds out her failed dad"_

_"Stop it Saori"_

_"I know I'd be disappointed knowing I married a failure!"._

_Her words were really getting to Ushio at this point._

_"Please, just stop" the man pleaded._

_"And I also know now", Saori said as if she was ready to slaughter him with her shouting, "That the whole time having a family with you was nothing but a waste!_

_"STOP IT!"_

_Everyone remained in a silent shock as Ushio's anger finally hit critical limit. Despite having a large amount of liquor running through her system, Saori could clearly tell that Ushio had angrily flipped the table on it's side. To make the matters even worse, his fist nearly drilled two holes into the floor at Saori's sides as he stared into her eyes a mere three inches from her face. The moment was uncomfortable for Saori, but it was necessary for Ushio._

_"Listen Saori, say what you will about me I can tolerate it, I always have; but don't tell me what and why I do what I do. You have no right to judge me by how I keep on going forward."_

_"Ushio I", Saori tried to say before Ushio cut in._

_"Saori, you've had your chance to speak, now I'll have mine!"_

_Saori slightly flinched from Ushio's words. They weren't hurtful yet, but they were very forceful and demanding._

_"Saori, for the last few years you have treated me like garbage", Ushio boasted. "You've worked me day and night not as a husband, but a slave! You've physically and violently hurt me all the days I've been here! I wasn't your boyfriend or your man or your husband, but your DAMN TOY!"_

_With that Ushio grabbed his jacket but before he leaving he said "Was that satisfying Saori?" and left the house. Saori could only stare at the door. She couldn't help but wonder two things. How much anger did she take out compared to Ushio, and how the choices they made going to affected their lives._

_Saori couldn't stand anymore, how the hell he could replied to her, she quickly run to the nearest telephone, she dialed the number & wait for replay._

_"Hello" an old man replied._

_"Hello Guy-sensei, it's me Saori"_

_"Well well, if it's not the lovely couple of Todai, so whats up?"_

_"I wanna divorce"_

_"I beg your pardon"_

_"I wanna to get a divorce"_

_"So you want a divorce, so answer me; is Ushio having a fair?"_

_"No"_

_"Is there any economic, social, physical or any kind of troubles?"_

_"No"_

_"Was he violence with you? did he punch or kick you?"_

_"Nothing of that"_

_"Did both of you have a cruel?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Oh god, what happened?"_

_She told him everything, the old man said "You don't have to worry Saori, it's normal between families, no matter you should look for your shared future"_

_"But he yelled at me"_

_"Maybe he's got problems"_

_"Oh please, he always about how he is the only hero in the company & the business will goes to hell"_

_"Remember that you aren't on his place Saori, so you know nothing about what's going on."_

_"Still I want to get divorce, what if he start to have affairs, or try to hit me or hit Naru"_

_"I doubt that, he's really love you, no man want to be on his shoes."_

_"What did you say?"_

_"Ehhh I'll try to call him"_

_**Two hour later**_

_A man arrived at house, he was Saori's brother, Noro. Even he usually cheerful no matter how life is suck, the sadness was covering his face._

_"Thank god you came quickly Onii-san, it good that you are here before that bastard."_

_"He won't come home."_

_"Where is he?"_

_"I bet he's at the bars or with a slut in some love hotels"_

_"NO HE ISN'T"_

_"So where is he?"_

_"Well…well"_

_"UNCLE NORO" a little Naru came quickly to her uncle_

_"My little pony" he held her to up & said "Shouldn't you be sleeping now?"_

_"I want my Papa"_

"…_" he couldn't say anything, he took to her room and said "Why don't you sleep now, & everything will going well"_

_Little Naru, she couldn't understand what happened, the next day she went to her to her Grandfather's house, nobody told her what's going on, the only answer she got is that her father went on business trip. She wait for days, months, after a year she believed that her father left her & her mother, what proofed her theory is because her mother is married someone else._

_**Flashback End.**_

"I changed myself after that, what the worse is I couldn't face you"

"You couldn't face me?"

"Every time I see you I see his eyes"

"How could you?"

"Naru"

"How could you call yourself a mother after what happened?"

"Stop it Naru"

They both turned around to see Mai standing in the dark with crossed arms.

"Stop your stupidness"

"Mei" said by her mother who couldn't what her girls to fight each other.

"Stay away from this little sister"

"Oh please BIG SISTER, what happened in the past won't change. Mom made mistakes but she corrected herself now"

"You don't understand anything"

"& you understand everything Naru-sensei"

"Stop this"

"Or what, you are going to punch your little sister like you punch your masochistic slave"

"No"

"Wait, who the masochistic slave that she is talking about?"

"If you did, I'll charge you. I don't think Todai accept criminals. & the masochistic slave is her dorm manager; Keitaro Urashima"

"MOM SAY SOMETHING" Naru said to her Mom who shocked from her daughter.

"Now you ask your mom's help! Well that would be no different of you, you never cared about us & only came if you want something"

"Watch your mouth"

"You are nothing but a big parasite, you live here with nothing but sleep, eat, & study. You don't do chores like every me or Mom or even Dad do. When you live at that dorm, you used Shinobu as your maid & chef you used your friends as clowns for your entertainment, from the drunk whore to the kendo bitch, not to forget the Gaijin psychopaths, & the lost one is the Okinawian slut. You even used your Keitaro as pet, servant, human furniture, anger toy, & your own slave. No wonder you never had boyfriend or have a friend more than that junkie, you never care about anyone except you."

"Don't call my friends that'"

"I'm only calling them that because that's what you described them on your holy diary"

Naru didn't say anything, everything Mai said was true.

"Mai, apologize to your sister, NOW"

"Why Mom?! she's not my sister, she never likes us, she lives here like a seven stars hotel guest, this is her family house for God sake"

"That is enough"

"No mom, that's true"

Naru couldn't hold it anymore, so she did what she usually do, she run away to her room, she cried a lot, she kept her face to prevent her voice.

Her mother came after minutes, she sit on Naru's bed beside her, Naru show no move, she was acting like she is really sleeping.

"I know you are not sleeping Naru"

Naru didn't move.

"I know that I wasn't a good mother or a good wife to your dad"

Still Naru no move

"What I saying is I'm sorry"

"You know something, when Mai described how was your life on the dorm, You were like I used to be. always humiliate & use your father, every time he speaks with another girl making me angry."

"I didn't know how to act, I loved your father but didn't know how to love, instead of say hi I scream baka, instead of hug I chock & instead of kiss I kick. After he dead in a car accident, I blamed everyone, even you, but what I realized is all mistakes in the world is my fault, if I was a good woman, good wife. & good mother, nothing of that would happen."

Still Naru no move

"What I'm said is don't make the same mistakes that I did, you are a good girl Naru, I can't stand myself to see yourself in a bad shape, what if Keitaro charge you & send you to jail, what if he die & it was your fault, what if he got angry & decided to get his revenge from you, it won't be good."

"I never know you would changed, same for Keitaro, he was the same boy that you used to play, he always hold you on his back, when he is not with you cried, you even always inviting him to breakfast, lunches, & dinners, he was the one who give you Liddo-kun, you both promised each other to meet at Todai."

"I know you will be good, just change to better, life is still life, me, your step father, & even Mai wanna see achieve your dream. What happened before won't change, but now you have opportunity to raise again, don't waste it."

_**The next day:**_

Everybody woke up, somehow something weird, usually the smell freshly breakfast made by Saori or Mari, but this time it was of burning smell with a smoke.

"Honey, what is this smell?" her husband asks.

"I don't know, hope Mai didn't burn anything"

"I'M RIGHT HERE" she said that, then everyone stopped to realized one thing.

"Who is cooking in the kitchen?"

"Naru?!"

"I think she's burning someone."

"Please stop this Mai, no matter what she is your sister"

"I hope she's not burning someone."

"Can you stop insulting her?"

"Please Mom"

"THAT IS ENOUGH" the man yelled "Let's check in."

They all entered the kitchen to find Naru wearing an apron while she tried to cool the burning dish.

"I tried to cook but as you can see I'm not good like you Mom or my little sister Mai" she tried to defend herself.

"Didn't they teach how to cook in the school?"

"I didn't focus on them."

"Even its burned it's still delicious"

"Thank you Gendo-san"

"..." The mother said nothing, she focused on her.

"Mom?" Naru said that to her, she expected a good or a bad comment. Instead her Mom quickly hugged her, same for Naru who did it with crying while she hugged her more.

Gendo was smiling, it's warming his heart to see both of them back together, same for Mai but she won't her feelings so she commented, so she said "You won't kiss each other?"

"MAI" Everyone yelled at her

"What?" she replied.

"At least it's still delicious"

"Well I tried my best but I think I need more to learn"

"We have a good teacher"

"Who mom?"

Both parents looked to Mai, then Naru looked to Mai, Mai confused from their looking, she looked behind to see if there is something behind her, finally she understand.

"Oh know you don't"

"Oh yes, and didn't you raise your income, will that's your job miss"

"She need to learn more about everything; cooking, cleaning, doing lundry ... etc." she stopped and said "SHE KNOWS NOTHING!"

"That why we ask to teach her, you are best"

"Please Mai-sensei" Naru bowed to her.

"OK" Mai said then continued "But I'm not that easy, so stay alive big sister."

"I will little sister."

While two girls were joking & laughing with each other, Gendo & Saori were thinking.

_'I hope Mai won't kill Naru.'_

_'Somehow I feel I'm gonna regret this.'_ Saori thought of that while she imagined _'But who care anyway? As long as we are together everything will be fine.'_ she thought cheerfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**Yui Kotagawa from To Love**

**Issei, Rais, Aakeno, Asia, & Koneko from Highschool DXD**

**Guy-sensei from Naruto**

**Gendo from Evangelion**


	25. Keitaro 1st part

_**I hope you will like this chapter, ****Beta read by HotelKatz.**_

* * *

><p>Keitaro woke up in his fancy room in the hotel, lit only by morning light.<p>

He liked his new life style; fighting in the games to get money, living in a hotel room with full services, delicious foods and drinks, respected by everyone, no stupid inventions, no misunderstanding, no falling into troubles because of others' mistakes, no one stealing your money and making everyone laughs at you, no being punched or kicked for no reason...but there was something missing.

He felt lonely _'What is the meaning of getting what you want if you don't share it without you like?' _he thought.

He looked at the ceiling and he thought of everyone he know. He hated them; his family, his friends, and the dorm tenants.

At the beginning, he wished them nothing but miserable life for what they did.

But after moments of thinking, he discovered that they did nothing but taking care of him, eat meals together, discover the hidden places in the dorm, laugh together, helped him in the studies, teach him how to act like a gentleman, even the punches and slashes were only reactions to his stupid accidents, like enter a room without knocking, or touching sensitive areas ...etc.

So was he responsible for his poor life?

He didn't get any girlfriends in his school since he had nothing of social skills. He looked like an ugly duck, he is not athletic nor handsome, the only women he interacted is his family members and Hinata dorm tenants only, he rejected his mother's help to introduce him to one of her friends' daughters, a lot of families find him the right suitable for their daughters, only he refused so he can focus on his study to get in the Todai, and what he got in the end was no Todai, no girlfriend, and no respect, just nothing.

So if he needed to blame someone, he should only blame himself for he did.

_'Why should I bother myself?'_ he thought _'Right now, I will do I want',_ he went to take a shower and put on some new clothes. today is a day to have fun.

Before he stepped the outdoor, he remembered all his wet dreams about his special time with all kinds of women, schoolgirls, teachers, police women, nurses...etc. He won't make the same mistake anymore.

He remembered his high school days when everyone laughed at him because he want to stay pure to his promise girl, calling him loser, hypocritical, half-man, idiot...etc.

Every guy has a girlfriend, even Shirai & Haitani got girlfriends, he wished he had, but he stayed loyal to a stupid promise.

But not anymore, he became healthy, handsome, stronger, and free of everything, especially the stupid promise.

"LADIES, HERE I COME!" he said that to himself exciting but unfortunately not.

Usually he see all women as beautiful, but now he saw them as freaks, distorted teeth, giant noses, pop-eyed, wrinkled faces, inflatable lips too much, muscled arms,...etc, it was a nightmare.

_'WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!'_ he thought every time he saw a girl who knew her as a hot chick in the past, she became an ugly witch.

He saw a group of ganguro girls he remembered them from his high school, he remembered how hot they were, especially their desirable dark skins. Except they looked like clowns now.

He entered a metro train, it wasn't full but wasn't empty, and from all passengers he saw a high school girl her face on the window, she wore a blue uniform, _'Looks like she's from private school'_ he thought, proportional body, long black hair, short skirt with an attractive pantyhose _'Fantastic'_, he saw her face's reflect on the glass and there wasn't any wrinkle, her nose's size is normal, her eyes were beautiful.

He tried to reach her, he said "Hi".

She turned her face to see who told her that.

Few moments, then Keitaro leave her with only said "Sorry, I thought you someone else."

_'What a weirdo' _the girl thought of the guy left quickly after called her Hi.

Keitaro left quickly like he saw a monster, he terrified from the clearly phenomenon hairs from her nose. He tried to gather his focus, he tried to understand why he now hated look at women while at past he obsessed with them, he thought if it was because of Hedonic treadmill theory; that when he was low he looked at them like if they were angels, but after he became what he is now, he looked at them as normal if not ugly witches, he was glad his taste didn't changed, it only got higher, and that what make sad because he may not like or love any girl if she didn't match his standards.

He still dreams of his promise girl & how he will spend his life with her, he even made plans for their special nights.

The promise girl, what is she? Is she real? Does she feel the same way? Is she obsessed with the promise like him? What panicked & angered Keitaro is if she had someone important, because he will kill that person to get her.

_'WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!' H_e frightened from his thinking of killing anyone who is in her heart. He tried to reason his actions.

_'It isn't his mistake if he love her, the bitch is the only responsible for cheating me' _he squeezed the metallic column. his action scared a short grey hair high school girl who was going to introduce herself to him because she liked how he looks but she scared from his anger due to the broken column.

He saw his reflect on the window, if he didn't know it was his face he will freaked out from a face covered bruises from his fight matches, his body became bigger like Hulk. he now could do what he want to do, only to receive what he didn't want.

But suddenly he smelled a fresh Lavender smell, It wasn't strong but it affected his brain cells, he looked to when it come & saw a brown hair glasses girl wore grey wool sweater & blue jeans skirt & holding a Lavender bouquet, she may looked normal to anyone, but she looked different in Keitaro eyes.

He didn't what happened to him, his heart start to work fast, his sweats, he felt different.

He wasn't alone on noticing her, a member the punks gang saw how hot of her and went to molest her.

"Well, well, what we have here?" he said in a low voice, then licked his lips, which angered him Keitaro more

The punk tried to touch her butts, but before he did that he felt his hand caught by a strong claw. He tried to move back but couldn't, so he tried move it, unfortunately it was a mistake, because the claw squeezed his hand & broke the small bones inside, he screamed from the pain and fell down.

The girl turned her face to see what happened behind her, she saw a man on the ground holding his broken hand while his gang around him trying to help him. then she saw a man on her left, he looked strong and handsome, but something missing, his eyes where somehow familiar to her, they looked like her love's eyes, she tried to control her thoughts _'Is he...is he...' _she prayed that who is next her is really he is, she collected herself and said "Keitaro..."

_'He looked different, better than before'_

The voice was known to Keitaro, her voice was desirable on his heart, her eyes looked like someone he secretly loves, he said "Naru..."

_'She looked different, better than before'_

Both looked at each other, they forgot what happened around them, it's like they entered their own world, him and her.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>What do you think? Please leave reviews. &amp; I welcome tp anyone who's interesting in beta read this story<strong>_


	26. Keitaro 2nd part

_**I hope you will like this chapter, I know it's updated in short time but _**still **_I hope you will like it.**_

_**I want to thank HotelKatz for beta read this chapter.**_

_**Also thanks to MaximalCatPossible, I wrote the Naru's speech to her dad from Keitaro's speech to his parents {Love Hina: A Different Path; 35th chapter}, I hope he won't mind.**_

_**And special thanks to all of you, because you read my story, you following it, & reviewing about each chapter. Even your criticisms help me to improve my skills.**_

* * *

><p><em>'WHY BAD GUYS LIKE HIM GOT INNOCENT GIRL LIKE HER?! life is really sucks!'<em> came from an old man who didn't like how young people act these days.

_'WHAT HE SEE IN HER?! she's a four eyes, pathetic, and ugly' _thought by a salary woman who depressed to get a husband.

The metro stopped on a station, Naru realized it was her to go, so she said "I'll go now, it's my station" she stopped for a moment then said "See you later."

Keitaro panicked. She was leaving, so he said "Can I go with you?"

She surprised, but then smiled and answered "Sure."

They both walked, Keitaro's heart beat fast, he didn't know why, but her new look energize his organs. While Naru tried to avoid her face so he won't see her red face.

Keitaro surprised when she reached him to a cemetary, he asked her "Why are we here, Narusegawa-san?

Naru didn't like when he called her by her family name, it sounds like they are strangers, not friends or more. As a punishment for what he said she replied: "I'm here to visit my father's tomb, Urashima-san." she said his family name as a punishment, he didn't like it.

They reached her father's grave, Naru stopped for a moment and start to cry. Keitaro quickly gave her a tissue, she dried her tears by Keitaro's tissue. Even it can not been recycled, she keep it in her bag since it was Keitaro's.

She put the flowers on the tomb and started up to pray. She thought in the same time

_"Hello Dad, how's heaven?_

_It's been a while isn't it?_

_Before I promised to punch you if I met you again, and now I wanna hug you and ask your forgiveness._

_I don't know if should I forgive my Mom from what she did, I wished I was like you, not her._

_Do you know what's funny? My psychologist said that my temper was because I thought you abandoned me, so I hated all men and especially Keitaro who's next to me._

She opened her right eye to glance at him, he was there and he didn't notice her quick look. She closed her eye, smiled with blush, and continue her thoughts.

_No I'm not dating him, dad! We aren't together! I just met him on my way._

_ GEEZ DAD, _you've worrying about me_ even you're in paradise, I'm not little girl more!_

_it's my fault, I'm always pushing him away! Call me crazy but I got mad every time I see him with anyone, even I got angry if he was alone. I don't feel it's good..._

She stopped, her subconscious mind was already planned her repeated same sentence _'I don't feel it's good to let him alone, what if he did something perverted?'_

But she couldn't lied to her father, so she think of how she say it, even it was embarrassing to her she must say it.

_ _I don't feel _safe if he's not with me. I think I am like Mom._

_I know I used to hit him lot, and I know I hurt him bad, but I hope to get another chance."_

She stood up and saw Keitaro who was looking at her with concern, she blushed for a moment "Well it is my time to..."

"Let me treat you."

"Huh?!"

"Let me treat you, since we are together."

"OK."


	27. Keitaro 3rd part

**I hope you will like this chapter. **Beta read by HotelKatz.****

**Inspired by:**

**1 - Love Hina: IF by Kaizerknight01**

**2 - Domino (film): I liked the scene where Domino Harvey (Keira Knightley) broke sorority girl's nose.**

* * *

><p>They walked together to a restaurants area, all kinds of foods from local to global. Naru excited, but she's afraid if Keitaro doesn't has money, while he was happy to have a nice girl with him now, unfortunately their happiness moment by a car honks.<p>

HONK - HONK - HONK

'OHHH...NOT NOW' Naru thought.

The honks of an expensive foreign car sounded near the two. They turned around to find Kentaro Sakata.

He is a handsome, rich, and popular, he was everything that a girl could want. While Naru find him an attractive person, but she didn't like him, he treats people especially girls as things, once he finished he throw her away like an unwanted toy.

He waved at her and overtook them with his sports car.

Naru groaned, expecting the worst. She held on to Keitaro's arm and began to drag him along with her.

"Keitaro, let's get going."

A quick look from Keitaro's eyes into Kentaro, he was the complete model of what Keitaro hates in men; philanderer, selfish, despicable, annoying, sleazy, scab, libertine, fornicator, miscreant...etc. But what the worst is he tried to take Naru from him.

"Hey, hey, what's the rush, Na-chan? You're not going to even wave back and say 'hi' to me?" Kentaro asked, posing like a playboy. He grinned mischievously at her and got out of his car.

"Oh! Um, you see Kentaro, Keitaro and I wanna have coffee right away." Naru said.

"Oh come on, you always said he nothing but a pervert loser who do nothing but waste your time." Kentaro said that with no respect to her or anyone.

"KENTARO" Naru said in a strict voice with blush from embarrasement "Kentaro, I would like to introduce you to Keitaro".

Kentaro looked at him "Even with his muscled body he stills a pervert loser", then he turned to Naru and said "Come with me Naru, NOW" he didn't ask her, her ordered.

Keitaro showed a calmed face like a poker face, he said to Kentaro in a calmed voice "Have you had a nose job?"

Kentaro didn't understand what kind of this question, but he replied normally since he didn't use to the new Keitaro "No", which it was wrong because he received a strong punch on his face, his nose broke.

"WHAT DID YOU SON OF...!" Kentaro screamed and covered his bloody broken nose.

"I think you need to find a plastic surgeon." Keitaro replied calmly.

Naru took Keitaro's arm and ran away, she didn't want any trouble to her or to Keitaro.

"WHY DID YOU PUNCH HIM?"

"He crossed the line, Naru."

"You broke his nose, that's a crime."

"I said he crossed the line." he said that with more assertive, didn't want to argue.

"OK."

They run away to escape from what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you will like this chapter.<strong>


	28. Keitaro 4th part

_**I hope you will like this chapter.**_

_**Beta read by HotelKatz and 4321rayray.**_

* * *

><p>Both of them entered the cafe which offered different rooms. Each room contained a TV, Karaoke set, sofas, and a table.<p>

"So, do you want a drink?"

"Yeah..."

"I remember when I heard you singing. You had the voice of an angel."

"...Thanks," she blushed.

"I want to hear you sing again."

"But..."

"But what?"

"I have to go."

He came closer to her, his big muscles covering her. His face came closer. He kept his eyes focused on her while she tried to avoid eye contact. Her simple perfume affected his brain and he said in a soft voice, "Naru, please don't go..."

Naru tried to leave again and said, "But I..." She barely got out a few words before being cut off by a fast punch on the wall next to her cheek. She was terrified, not from the punch, but from his red eyes.

"I SAID DON'T GO!" Keitaro shouted.

She didn't know what to do, so she only nodded her head.

"Better," he said calmly. His mouth came closer to her.

'Is he gonna kiss me?' she thought, 'I know it's not like I want to... But as long as it's Keitaro, I won't say no. This maybe a good start for us. My life was nothing without him. Even after everything I did to change it, it's still nothing without him.'

She prepared herself for the kiss. She dreamed about their future together, their home, their children...etc.

Unlike her, Keitaro opened his mouth widely and showed his fangs like he is going to eat her, not kiss her.

Many versions of himself appeared in his mind, cheering him on.

'GET HER! And she will be yours forever.'

'It's your right to have her, since she's nothing but a bitch.'

'She hurt you a lot. She did nothing but bad things to you. From now on, she's your slave.'

'It's your revenge, PUNISH HER!'

'Make her your lover! No, make her your toy!'

He couldn't hold himself back anymore. He decided to do what he always dreamed, but he was cut from his actions by a little boy's voice.

'STAY AWAY FROM HER, PERVERT!'

'Huh?'

'I said, stay away! You're not going to hurt her! I won't let you!'

'And why?'

'Because she's my promise girl!'

'Your promise girl is a lie, a legend. You think she's yours, but right now, she's mine. So back off little kid and go home to your mommy.'

'I will stop you!'

'And how are you gonna stop me, you shrimp?'

The boy clapped his hands and disappeared. Keitaro couldn't understand what was happening. His brain was filled by the promise scene.

The promise girl showed up and said, "Hey, did you know that if two people who love each other go to Tokyo University, they'll live happily ever after?"

Not just once, but continuously, the scene repeated again and again until his brain couldn't handle it any longer.

"AAAHHH!" he screamed while holding his head. He landed on top of Naru's body.

Naru got worried. She didn't like how Keitaro felt, she asked carefully, "Are you okay, Keitaro?"

"Shut up."

"What?"

"I SAID SHUT UP BITCH! CAN'T YOU SEE..." he realized his mistake too late. Unfortunately, Naru couldn't hold it anymore and she ran away crying.

Both of them had the same idea right then, 'What happened?!'


	29. Chapter 29

**Beta read by 4321rayray, I wish her a good health and success in life. Also thanks for HotelKatz for checking on this chapter.**

**I want to say to all people happy Eid Fiter, I wish you all happiness no matter whom or where you are.**

**I pray to God to help us and free our country: Syria**

* * *

><p>Keitaro ran to find Naru. It was hard for him to let her go after what happened, not because he afraid of what she would do against him, but because he was afraid of losing her.<p>

_'WHY DID ALL OF THIS HAPPEN?!' _he asked himself.

She was the first girl to smile at him, even if it was by accident. She was the one who voted to let him stay, who helped him in his studies, who went with him to cram school, who took care of him. She could be his dream girl, except for her short temper. She was like the Hulk, transforming from a sweet girl into a scary monster. But her anger was towards him only. Did she really hate him, or she could she possibly love him?

Keitaro remembered when he went on a date with Mutsumi. He knew it was Naru who threw the big doll at his head after he got excited seeing Mutsumi's panties after the wind rose her skirt, or when she broke their boat because she thought he was taking advantage on her, though they were just going to kiss.

But now everything changed. He wasn't the same wimp anymore and she wasn't a gorilla. He tried to see her as nothing more than a slut or a hooker...etc. But he couldn't. Every time he tried to hate her, he found himself wanting her more and more.

_'DO I REALLY LOVE HER?!'_he thought again.

He continued to search for her, until he heard, "NO... PLEASE LET ME GO!"

Keitaro stopped to find out what is going on. He found a red-headed schoolgirl with three guys.

"Calm down honey, we're gonna make you happy." said a guy with spiky blonde hair.

"HELP... HELP!" she continued to scream.

"Nobody will hear you sweetie, so be a good girl." this time a guy with black hair tired up in a ponytail spoke.

"NOOO! SOMEONE HELP ME!" she screamed again. She didn't stop asking for a help.

"Look here, bitch. If you don't shut up and do what we say, then I will make you shut the hell up," their leader, an angry bald-headed thug, showed her his knife and brought it close to the girl's cheek to make her stop.

Keitaro looked at them. Even though he became stronger, he sure wasn't an asshole, so he went to stop the rape operation. He said in a stern voice, "Let her go."

The gang and girl looked at him. The gang felt like there was nothing to worry about since there was only one of him and three of them. The girl, however, felt happy because someone came to save her.

"And who the hell are you?" said the spiky haired guy.

"I said, let the girl go," he simply replied.

The bald guy attacked quickly with his knife in his hand, which was stupid because Keitaro just grabbed his hand, punched him in his face and chest, and then finally kicked him between his legs, causing him to fall to the ground screaming from the pain. His mates ran to help him.

"You will pay for that," said the fallen guy.

"We will call our family to get rid of you." said the one in a pony-tail.

"You will be sorry." said the blonde guy.

After the gang escaped, the girl walked quickly to Keitaro. She asked him, "Are you ok, sir?"

"I'm fine," he replied while cleaning his clothes.

"Thank you for saving me." She watched his face and she started blushing because his face looked familiar to her.

"No problem," he stopped for a moment. Her face wasn't new to him either. He asked her, "Pardon my question, but have I met you before?"

"IT'S YOU, MY HERO!" she jumped, hugging him, which caused them to fall.

"Excuse me?!" he asked her.

"You're the one who saved me that day on the train. I didn't get to thank you," she said happily, crying at the same time from pure joy.

"It's ok, but be careful. It's not safe to walk alone at night," he stood up after she let him go. He decided to move, but she held his hand.

"Can I be with you Mr...?" she asked him.

"Keitaro, but I can't stay with you because I'm looking for someone," he replied to her.

"I don't wanna be alone, I can help you," she insisted, not wanting to let him go. Then she said, "By the way, my name is Sakura."

"Ok, let's go."

It's started to rain.

"Oh no!" Sakura complained. "I always bring my umbrella, but today I left it at home," she continued to complain about the new situation.

Without noticing what he was doing, Keitaro put his jacket on her shoulders.

"Here, take this," he said, without showing any complaints.

"Thank you," she replied. Then she discovered his muscled body under his wet shirt. She felt something else, blood coming from her nose. It was something new to her. She quickly covered her blushing face with a tissue.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, but shouldn't you put something on?" she asked concerned.

"It's ok, let's just hurry so we can find her." he said, continuing to walk.

"Ok," she replied normally. Then in less than a second, she realized something, _'WHO'S THIS HER?!'_

**_Meanwhile in a park:_**

Naru sat on a seat. She cried because Keitaro had yelled at her. She always screamed at him and he always apologized to her, even if it wasn't his fault. But when the opposite situation happened, she couldn't handle it.

_'Why did he yell at me? I didn't do anything!'_

She remembered how Keitaro was going to take advantage of her. She closed her eyes to think about what would happen next, when her other selves appeared in her head telling her what to do.

_'YOU SHOULD PUNCH HIM. HE TRIED TO RAPE YOU.'_

_'YOU MUST KILL HIM. IF NOT, HE WILL RAPE OTHER GIRLS.'_

_'MEN ARE NOTHING BUT WOLVES THAT HAVE BEEN DRIVEN BY THEIR DIRTY DESIRES'._

_'YOU MUST CALL THE POLICE FOR WHAT HE DID, NO CALL THE ARMY!'_

_'Is that how you saw him?'__a little girl said. She was little Naru._

_'Huh? Who is that?'__she asked her._

_'You never cared about him or your friends or anyone. All you care about is yourself.'__the little girl replied._

_'No, that's not true,'__Naru replied back, but somehow she knew it was true._

_'No wonder why you don't have any friends except Mitsune, or had a boyfriend in your life.'__the little Naru continue to talk._

_'No...'__Naru tried to deny it again._

_'YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SELFISH UGLY WITCH, DIE YOU STUPID BITCH!'__the little girl transformed into a scary monster and attacked Naru, who screamed, _"NOOO!" She woke up with a start from her nightmare.

Naru thought her yell couldn't attract any attentions since it was late and nobody was in the park. Fortunately, it did.

"NARU, IS THAT YOU?" said an old man with glasses and a lab coat.

"Seta!"

"Are you ok?" said Haruka who came with him.

"I'm fine." she replied.

"What happened?" Haruka asked her.

"Why are you here?" Sara asked her.

"I went to my father's grave." she replied.

"You went to your father's grave?" Sara asked.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you one day." she replied.

"It's ok, come with us, you will be safe." said Seta.

"Where are you going?" Naru asked.

"We're looking for Keitaro." Sara replied.

"Keitaro?" Naru asked.

"Yeah." Seta replied.

"I met him, but..." Naru started talking but stopped.

"But what? What happened?" Haruka asked.

"He is..." Naru tried to talk, but then she heard her knight's voice.

"NARU!" Keitaro screamed after he saw her. He ran to catch up to her.

"Keitaro!" Naru turned to see him, she was happy until she saw a girl with him.

"Thank God, you're safe! I worried about you!" he said after he stopped in front of her. He was going to hug her but he was afraid she might not want him to.

"You were worried about me?" she asked with blush on her face.

"Yeah!" he replied normally.

"I can see that," she said with bitterness.

"Hello, Haruka, Seta, and..."

"Sara."

"Sara?!" Keitaro exclaimed in surprise. She looked grown up and wore an explorer outfit. He continued to talk, "Wow... Time sure flies."

"Yeah, time really is going," Naru said with sarcasm in her tone.

"What is the matter, Naru?" he asked without know what his mistake.

_'I feel trouble is coming,'__Haruka thought._

_'He's really dense,'__Seta thought._

_'I hope he knows what to do…'__Sara thought._

"You tried to…to…to kiss me and force yourself on me! I didn't say no, but then you yelled at me, and after mere minutes you got a little girl!" Naru said, causing the girl to look at her indignantly.

"WHAT?! Naru, it's not what you..." He tried to explained but was cut off by the girl.

"Maybe he saw something in me that wasn't in your old body." she retorted, adding oil to the fire. Everyone knew that massacre would happen now.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY LITTLE SHRIMP?" Naru asked with one of her killer looks.

"YOU HEARD ME OLD HAG!" Sakura said with no fear.

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY YOU LITTLE SLUT!" Naru screamed while attacking her.

"BRING IT ON, OLD BITCH!" Sakura yelled, attacking as well.

Keitaro got in the middle to stop both of them. He tried to protect both of them from their own punches and kicks. However, it was a big a mistake because he ended up receiving their blows.

"Ladies, stop!" Seta said.

"That's enough!" Haruka said.

Sara stood by and did nothing; instead she was recording everything to load on her Keek and Tumblr page.

"I said stop, both of you!" Keitaro exclaimed.

"NO!" Naru and Sakura replied at the same time.

"Stop fighting! It's wrong to fight under this bad weather!" he tried talking some sense into them, hoping they would stop and recognize their faults.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" they both yelled at him at the same time.

"Now, how is that my fault?" he asked them.

"YOU GOT HER AFTER YOU DUMPED ME!" Naru replied.

"YOU WERE SEARCHING FOR HER WHILE YOU GOT ME!" Sakura replied.

"SHUT UP!" Keitaro screamed, causing everyone to stop everything.

He was angry. Nothing ever went like he wanted. Nobody understood him; even he didn't understand what he really wanted.

He became stronger, but lost friendship. He became handsome, but lost love. He became respectful in society, but lost his ambition to enter Tokyo University.

Right now, he was afraid of losing Naru and others. So, he tried to fix everything.

"Look, I'm sorry for shouting..." he started. He turned to Sakura and said, "Sakura, I met you by accident. If it wasn't for that, you know what would've happened". Sakura said nothing. What he said was true, but she still wished he was more than her savior.

"Naru, I'm sorry for shouting twice, and I'm sorry for what happened before."

"What happened before?" everyone asked concerned, but Keitaro continued his talk. "I was worried about you."

"Why?" Naru wanted to know the reason.

"Because I l..." he couldn't continue because she sneezed on his face.

"Sorry," Naru said, blushing. She searched through her bag for a tissue to clean Keitaro's face.

"Never mind, here wear this," he gave her his shirt to protect her from getting sick because of the cold weather.

Naru was grateful, but at the same time she glared at Sakura who still had his jacket. She said, "Why does she get your warm jacket while I get your wet shirt?"

Sakura also asked him, "Why does she get your wet shirt while I get your jacket?" She didn't like that his wet shirt had been given to Naru.

"LADIES!" Keitaro said in a raised voice, but then calmed himself. He said, "How about we leave now…" Unfortunately, his voice was drowned out by motorcycles that were circling around them. It seemed like they belonged to a Yakuza gang.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Eid Fiter<strong>


	30. Beginning of the End

_**Happy Halloween!**_

* * *

><p>Keitaro stood there to face the bike gang and protect everyone. No matter what happens, he will protect them.<p>

"Well, well. How lucky am I?" said by a gang leader under his bike helmet.

"You should say how unfortunate you are," said by Keitaro, who showed no fear.

The one with pigtail who tried to rape Sakura came up to his boss and said "That's him!"

the gang leader continued "You don't know me, do you?"

"No and I don't care." Keitaro replied.

"You really changed from a pathetic loser to an egotistical pathetic loser." the gang leader said.

"Just tell me who are you?" Keitaro asked.

The gang leader removed his helmet to show his scarred face. There was a big scar on his face and his left eye replaced with a glass eye, it horrified everyone, unlike Keitaro who only asked "And?"

"Don't you remembered me YOU FUCKING SHIT?" the gang leader got angry and glared at Keitaro.

"No." Keitaro replied normally.

"Two years ago, I tried to rob you, but you beat me."

"Oh I remembered you, you are the thief that I got his money." Keitaro said it with pride in his voice, everyone on his side shocked from what he said, they thought if he was telling the truth or he is high.

"Yeah bastard, you know what? I wanna thank you."

"For what?"

"Before we met. I was only thief who accepted his daily food, only fed to work the same job again and again, it wasn't bad, at least it help to sleep warm in the night, but after you kicked my ass. I lost everything, my family, my job, my house, I became nothing. So I worked hard to be not a fucking thief, but a kingpin."

"Bravo, at least you became something instead of nothing." Keitaro replied normally showing no emotions.

"Thank you" the gang leader said, then continued "And you know what? I'm going to kill you for you've done to me."

"Your ass will be kick, again." Keitaro said.

"No, I'm going to add those chicks to my harem, after I kill you and that old man." pointing at the ladies and Seta, who glared at him once he said he take the women, especially Haruka and Sara.

Keitaro glared and said "Touch them, and I will send you to hell directly without judgment."

"ATTACK!" the gang leader shouted, cause all gangsters to attack Keitaro and his family.

Everyone surprised by Keitaro. who jumped quickly and attacked the gang members first. His quick punches and kicks scared the gang.

This make them use their white weapons; knifes and swords. A bald guy holding both sword and knife was blood thirsty enough to try and kill Keitaro. "You fucking bastard! no body touch me, not even my bitches, and you kicked me, I'm gonna enjoying kill you" and he attacked with his gang.

But Keitaro found it hard to deal with them. Sure, he can easily win against one, but numbers overcome courage. Fighting against knives and swords is a deadly mission if not even a suicide.

The bald guy tried to stab Keitaro in the back from behind. He would have succeeded if he didn't receive a fast punch to his cheek.

Keitaro turned around to find a fallen thug with Seta standing in his fighting position. "That's more fun than my work, part-timer, you should invite me next time."

"Welcome to the party!" Keitaro said

Haruka and Sara tried to get in, but Seta told them not to. Same for Sakura and Naru.

The gang leader couldn't stand that his weak men been beaten by two guys. It was more than he could stand Keitaro, so he brought his gun, and pointed it directly at Keitaro. He may go to jail for the rest of his life, but at least he will finish his pain.

The only one who discovered what the gang leader was going to do is Naru. She turned to whom the gun was pointed to, and it was to pointed to her Keitaro.

"KEITARO LOOK OUT!" she shouted

Without thinking, she ran quickly to Keitaro, her punch lose against gun, but she can protect Keitaro.

Keitaro saw what will happen next on his mind; the gang leader's gun will shoot Naru, who came quickly to protect him.

He smelled her hair's adore, it was a mix of olive oil and Artemisia, he smelled it before. It was his first day in the Hinata dorm, a beautiful girl came to him and asked if her boobs got bigger. He remembered how she refused to kick him out from the dorm after his been discovered. He remembered their study, the walks to the cram school, the trip to the theme park, the vacation in Okinawa, the playing bowling, the Christmas...etc. He remembered all their happy moments; he didn't remember her cruel words, her beatings, her kicks, her anger, they weren't in his mind like they weren't happen.

He knew what he wanted in the past. He knows what is he demand now, and he absolutely know what he is going to need in the future, he needs her.

"I love you, Naru," Keitaro said it in the middle of fights while she hugged him like a shield.

"Whaat?!" she didn't understand or heard what he said, same for the others, no one heard his confession.

He was going to repeat it again, but the fast bullet came quickly to her back. it came fast but he saw it move slowly in his eyes, it was going to stab his heart from her back.

Keitaro faced a dilemma, should he confess again or try something to stop this chaos?

So he did the right thing in this moment, he picked her and threw her up vertically to protect her from bullet. Her lovely eyes, he remembered his first time seeing them. It was his happiest moment before he closed his eyes and entered the darkness.

Naru didn't know how she is in the air after she was hugging Keitaro, she saw his smiling face, especially his eyes that she always admired about him, and the blood profusely stems from his chest.

Everyone stopped when they heard the gun shoot, and they all turn to see a standing man holding a girl upside while his blood is dripping from his body, then fall down on his back while Naru fell on his body.

"KEITARO!" Seta, Haruka, and Sara all screamed and run to him, Naru froze, she didn't say anything, in fact her brain had nothing.

While on the other side the gang member felt finally relaxed, the most relaxed one is their leader.

Deciding to escape and to not deal with the police, he ordered everyone to move. He didn't care about the bullet in the enemy's chest. He has friends in the ministry of interior, even the worst happened and he was imprisonment or executed, at least his heart is free from this pain.

After the gang ran away, Haruka called the police and ambulance from her cell phone, Seta and Sara are trying to stop Keitaro's bleeding and doing all first aids they learned in their life, and Naru is praying to keep Keitaro alive, her mind shouted "PLEASE KEITARO, DON'T LEAVE ME!" and repeated it again and again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it take long time to update this chapter, because of school, work, family, and writer block.<strong>

**Now I know how authors feel when they are late, so I apologize to everyone who were I annoying him or her to update and finish their stories.**

**I want to say to all people happy Eid Al-Adha, Happy Hajj, and Happy new Hijri year.**

**I pray to God to help us and free our country: Syria.**

**Beta read by **_**HotelKatz**_ **for checking on this chapter.**


	31. ANNIHAYA

***Happy Holidays**

* * *

><p>Keitaro's family, the Hinata dorm tenants, and his friends gathered at University of Tokyo Hospital <strong>(1)<strong>, even his Grandma and his sister. They worried about him. Their hearts were being squeezing by their regrets because of what they did to him. They only did it to help and protect him, but in a wrong way. The first think they promise to do is to ask his forgiveness when he woke up.

But the true is, he should ask their forgiveness first.

Keitaro's dream:

He found himself in a beautiful world, Tokyo University. The sounds of wedding bells, the white pigeons flying around him, the roses covered the land.

'Where am I?'

"You're in your mind. Can you figure it out you dummy?"

"WHO SAID THAT?!"

"It's me."

"Who are you?"

"What?"

"Haven't you looked at the mirror?"

"You look like...me."

"That's because I'm you."

"But how?"

"Look, technically we both are in your mind. This is our surrealistic mind. You are artist. It's your world."

"WOW, it's amazing."

"Not for too long!"

"Huh" , "What do you mean?"

Then everything around him changed, the Tokyo University became ruins with an empty desert, everything around them seemed sad, especially with the sound of the wind.

"What the..."

"It's you."

"What?"

"You the one who destroyed this world, you the one who killed everyone."

"What?"

"Take a look" he gave him his ZAI tablet **(2)**.

Keitaro looked at the tablet, he looked at a website called Hinata news, he read:

SWORDSWOMAN CAPITAL PUNISHMENT.

EXPERIMENT KILLED ITS INVENTOR.

YOUNG CHEF DIED BY HER KITCHEN EXPLOSION.

TODAI STUDENT DRAWN.

FINDING A FEMALE DEAD BODY, WITHOUT ITS ORGANS.

FULL FAMILY DEATH AFTER THEIR SON'S FUNERAL.

TODAI PERFECT STUDENT SUICIDE.

He focused on the last two, the first article shocked him, it was about his father, his mother, his sister, his Grandma, his aunt, his part-time supervisor, and his part-time supervisor's daughter. They were on their way back after his funeral, when a sleeping truck driver jump from the side to them.

Keitaro didn't believe it "YOU LIE, THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Read the last article"

Keitaro read the article, it was about a genius college girl who became depressed and addicted to alcohol and drugs, and a complete whore who did all kinds of kinky stuff, just to forget her love. Her love was the cram school student who spent her life with him, and then he left without say goodbye.

Her lover was a son of a dead family, he was also connected with previous five news.

"Look at your left."

He turned left and found seven headstone Kotaro Urashima **(3)**, Kyoko Urashima **(3)**, Kanako Urashima, Hina Urashima, Haruka Urashima, Seta Noriyasu, and Sarah McDougal.

"Look to your right."

He turned right to find an angel headstone, it write; Here rest Naru Narusegawa.

"NOOOO!"

He grabbed his copycat's collar, so he was going to strangle him. "Easy big boy, I wasn't the cause, it was you."

"SHUT UP!"

"Tell me, did you enjoy her punches you masochistic pervert?"

"..."

"I bet you only have your accidents because they were your only lovely moments in your life?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Where to start? Oh, From the American blonde hair, to the Molmolian dark skin, with the cute Houkei's belly. How about the Drunken boobzilla and Okinawan milkshake, delicious mix, isn't it? Maybe you like the swordwoman's legs, especially when she spanking your ass by her stick. Let's not to forget your upper neighbor, especially her..."

"DON'T YOU DARE..."

"Keitaro, you're arguing with your unconscious mind, it's unhealthy."

"YOU'RE LYING, LYING. ALL YOU SAID IS LIES!"

"Then why did you change?"

"I changed to man up and not being beaten again"

"DON'T LIE!"

"I'm...I wasn't lying. I don't want Naru or Motoko to beat me, I don't Su's missiles to chase me."

"Then just say the right answer."

"Heh, don't go. At least what is the right answer?"

"It's...yo...job...Tok...dent"

Keitaro stopped to think about everything, from the promise to the to the current situation. He thought:

'Why I didn't agree to work with his parents?'

Why I agreed to work in the dorm?'

'Why I learn to fight?'

"Don't you care about me, Keitaro?"

"Huh."

"I thought you loved me."

"I was."

"Then did you stopped?"

"I don't remember you anymore. I don't even remember your name."

"You have to."

"Please tell me."

The girl started to disappear, and Keitaro panicked from losing her "STOP...WAIT..."

The girl run and Keitaro chase only to hear someone call him "Keitaro"

He recognized the voice, it was Naru's.

"Naru."

"Keitaro, you are here, ALIVE!" She jumped and hugged him. She then started to cry.

Keitaro hugged her tightly. He couldn't hold himself from tearing his eyes.

"So Keitaro" Naru stopped "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"At least you are alive and safe in my dream."

"What do you mean your dream? You are in my dream."

"No Keitaro, that is not true."

"Why do you believe it is your dream?"

"Because..." she couldn't hold herself and start to cry again.

"I'm sorr..."

"NO, I'm the one who should apologize. After you saved me, you got shot in your chest..."

"Wait, wait, wait... All I remembered that I saved you from the bullet"

"Because you saved me, you received the bullet. Your body fell on the ground, covered with blood. Seta called the ambulance and they took you to the hospital. Everyone was there. Your family and our friends."

"The doctor said that the good news is physically you're safe, the bad news is you are in a coma due to weak connection. **(4)**"

"Weak connection?!"

"Low blood goes to the brain, officially you are clinically dead, it's mean you're dead."

"Calm down Naru. I'm here with you."

"You're here with me in my dream, I slept next to you. hopefully I'll wake up and find you alive."

"You slept next to me?"

"After that, I found myself in a dream of a beautiful world, Tokyo university, the sounds of wedding bells, the white pigeons flying around me. Roses covered the land, but then everything changed. the university became ruins with an empty desert, everything around them had the sounds of a sad wind. It was another nightmare. Then I met someone."

"Who did you meet?"

"I met myself."

"You met yourself!"

"Yeah, something like that. She was my unconscious mind."

Keitaro looked at her.

"I'M NOT CRAZY. I JUST TALKED TO HER IN MY DREAM. I CAN'T CONTROL MY DREAM, YOU KNOW!"

"OK, please continue"

"So I asked her where am I and about everything. But..."

"But what?"

"She told me that you are dead. I know it was a lie, but I couldn't hold myself. I punched her, but every time I'm punching her, I feel pain. It turned out that I'm punching myself."

'Duh...' Keitaro thought.

"She told me that I'm nothing but a selfish sadistic brat. That I'm a horrible person who enjoyed seeing you in pain. That I feel happiness every time I insult you. SHE' LYING, I never do that."

Keitaro looked at here and thought 'SERIOUSLY?'

"Then she told to find the right answer. I asked her, but she disappeared. I searched everywhere until I found a boy. He was the same boy from my past dreams. It turned to be that I made the promise when I was younger when the Hinata was an inn. The promise was to go to Tokyo University to find happiness there. The promise was between me, Mutsumi, and a boy."

"Same for my promise, but it was between me, Mutsumi, and a girl that I chased her before I met you."

"Was you the boy of my promise?"

"Was you the girl of my promise?"

Their faces got closer. Their lips almost touched. They didn't need to answer because they found it.

"Look I'm sorry that I hit you a lot, it maybe your fault for your accidents, but mostly it was my low temper personality."

"No Naru, I'm sorry, it maybe your fault for your anger, but mostly it was my bad luck."

They looked at each other, then they laughed together.

"It's good that I found you. Now we have to get out of dream"

"Keitaro, you are in my dream, remember?"

"No Naru, it's my dream, but mine is the same to you, somehow."

"Could it be that both our dreams are connected?"

"I don't know."

"I don't want to wake up."

"Huh?!"

"What if I woke up while you're not? What if you were dead? What if..."

Keitaro didn't let her go because he start to kiss her. His hands start to carry out his dreams with her.

"Since it's our dream, I can do what I want."

She agreed with his logic, so she did the same with him.

"AAAAHHHH" A loud scream that shocked them and stopped them from what they were doing.

They looked at the scream's source. It was a young nurse in a patient's room in a hospital. It looks like they weren't in the dream anymore. They both are nude, their clothes around the bed and there was a small dots of blood on the bed while the room full of a weird smell.

"What happened? Why did you scream?"

"Doctor, look at..."

The doctor looked and tried to say something, but then fell on the floor because he was pushed from back because everyone entered to see what happened, including Keitaro's family and the dorm tenants. They all blushed from seeing two nude people in an embarrassing position, but happiness covered everything.

Everyone asked Keitaro for forgiveness, but they shocked from him asking their forgiveness

Outside the room, Takoma and Sana looked at their man, especially Takoma who want to thank Keitaro for saving his niece; Sakura.

"I think it is a perfect ending", he said.

Sana said "No it's not" he didn't agree Takoma of what he said, instead he said "It's a perfect beginning."** (5)**

* * *

><p><strong>*Beta read by HotelKatz and 4321rayray, they are the best.<strong>

***References:**

**1-University of Tokyo Hospital.**

**2-Zai is a Saudi electronics company.**

**3-Kotaro and Kyoko Urashima from (No Pain, No Gain) chapter 11, written by Cizzymac.**

**4-Weak Connection, like what Naru said; Low blood goes to the brain, my idea.**

**5-Anastasia (1997 cartoon movie), the quote is by Sophie and Dowager Empress Marie.**

***I want to apologize to everyone because of my impatience to read fictions, I didn't realize that writing a good story is very hard till I did it. it was painful to me, but your reviews & readings encourages me to not give up.**

***I have 3 tips to whom wanna write a story:**

**1-**Publish your story **(Upload it on Fanfiction) after it finished, you may have no time or can not think of each new chapter, also your**** fans don't like to wait.**

**2-Write for yourself, write to release your creativity.**

**3-Never & never write so people read your stories, ****if nobody like or even read your story, it's not a problem. If no one read your story today, then they will tomorrow.**

***ُ10 people killed daily in Syria by different weapons; Gunfire, knives, Chemical weapons, hunger...etc. 30% of them are children & women, & this percent is going to increase more. But what disappointed me is not the sadness of our people, but the not caring from the rest of the world. So please everyone, don't forget.**

***O God, free our Syria.**

_**ANNIHAYA**_


End file.
